


Power to protect.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Character Death, Talking to a dead person, Violence, War, fight for the world, talking to a spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: The host club have landed in another world but there is more to this world than at first glance. The world has been put under evil and it is under the threat of being ruled by evil making everyone a beast. The survivors take the host club in and the host club learn just how scary and dangerous this new world is. They even find themselves becoming mixed up in the worlds affairs but will it be the end for any of them during their stay in this new world? Will they make it home? Will the war ever end? Will it be for the good?





	1. Prologue.

I am standing in the middle of the room looking with a tearful face at the bloody scene in front of me. I fall to my knees. “No.” I sob. 

“A survivor! Take him out and get the fragment!” A rough voice snaps and I spin around jumping to my feet seeing the men who have caused this tragedy. 

I must protect the fragment! I cannot let such terrible deaths be in vain! I turn away from them and I rush over to the body of the one that hurts me the most to see dead, kneeling beside it. I know that there is nothing that can be done and I shakily but quickly grab what those evil men came here for from the corpse’s clutched hand. I stand and I hold the fragment close to myself as I run.

“After him!” The rough voice commands. 

I run around the house desperately trying to escape. 

Those evil men chasing me are staying in human form instead of using their true forms. 

I duck down to the stairs leading downwards towards the door as I hope to rush out. 

The fragment feels nicely warm in my hands as I hold it clutched in my hands close to my heart. 

I stumble a little but I quickly recover as I continue to rush to try to escape. I make it outside into the darkness of this evil world. I don’t stop but I take a sharp right turn as soon as I spot the other group of great evil that wants to rule this world. I cannot let either evil group get the fragment.

If they get both then this world is doomed! 

I have to find any survivors from the tragic happenings that have changed so many. 

They will help protect the fragment! 

Suddenly the fragment starts to glow brightly in my hands with beams of light escaping through the spaces between my fingers and I skid to a stop. 

“What the?” I look down at it as it glows. “AHHH!!!!!!” I try to cover my eyes with an arm as it glows so brightly.


	2. Chapter one.

The host club is just finishing up with their club activities for the day. 

“Ah what a great day!” Tamaki stretches. 

“Yeah.” Kyouya nods. “We got great profits today.” 

Suddenly out of nowhere in the middle of the room there is a piece of crystal that comes out of the ground slightly glowing catching the clubs attention. 

“What is that?” Haruhi questions. 

Suddenly the crystal glows brightly surrounding the club room with light. 

Unknown’s P.O.V. 

I step outside of the tent I currently reside in and I look up to the sky at the light blue shield around the camp. 

Every now and then the shield will make a slightly darker ripple, which looks like a band of some sort going all the way down at the same pace all around, starting from where I last blasted it last all the way down till it reaches the ground. 

I sigh softly and raise my hand upwards towards the top of the circular dome. “Another time to renew the shield.” I sigh. I do this whenever needed usually no more than three days after the last and though others can’t tell when the shield needs to be renewed I can as a feeling that is always right. I summon up my power and shoot a beam to the top of the dome making it quick as to not drain myself too much or else the shield will fall with me unable to put it back up. I lower my hand and watch a few ripples come from where I had blasted it only to have the shield glow for a few seconds after a half a minute of rippling only for it to go back to normal. “There.” I turn and head back into the tent not feeling up to seeing anyone. 

Though when do I ever really want to see someone? 

No one’s P.O.V.

Tamaki is the first to awaken and he finds himself lying on a patch of grass in a dark forest at night. “AH!” He sits up quickly.

“Quiet down.” Kyouya groans rolling over on the grass. 

“WAKE UP!” The dramatic blonde throws himself onto the raven. 

Kyouya sits up and pushes Tamaki off of him. He opens his mouth to yell at the blonde but stops when he notices where they are. “Where are we?” He glances around as Tamaki clings to him. 

Haruhi awakens and sits up glancing around in confusion. 

Mori awakens and quickly looks for Hunny upon spotting him he rushes over to the younger looking male picking him up as Hunny awakens. 

Hunny grumbles and sits up in Mori’s arms rubbing on of his eyes. 

Hikaru blinks open his eyes and blinks a few more times before shooting to his feet looking for his brother. 

Kaoru, not far from Hikaru, gets up to a sitting position and his brother comes over to him. 

“Are you alright Kaoru?” Hikaru asks worriedly. 

Kaoru nods. “Yeah. Are you?” He looks to his twin. 

Hikaru nods and the two embrace. 

“We should find out where we are.” Kyouya stands causing Tamaki to fall off of him. 

The others nod in agreement. 

“My my are you lost?” A voice chuckles that sounds a lot like Tamaki’s. 

They look around but they are not in suspense for long as a creature with Tamaki’s hair, eye color and Tamaki’s voice just darker comes out of the darkness. 

The creature stands on two legs and stretches well above the others heads. It has a snake like body with two hands, two legs and one head. Its eyes are narrowed like a snakes and it has a slight muzzle with a snake like tongue poking out every now and then to lick its lips. It tilts its head and it leans down to be closer to face to face with the host club as it hisses softly. 

Hikaru pulls his brother closer to him to try to protect Kaoru from the beast. 

“Get away from them!” A Hunny like voice shouts as a small boy jumps out of the bushes raising a gun that looks like one from a futuristic movie. He looks like Hunny but with a small pony tail on the back of his head where he tied his hair back and he is wearing as tight as sweat pants can get dark grey sweatpants with a blueish grey t-shirt. He also has on black sneakers with a gun holder that’s empty on his waist. He fires the gun at the beast hitting it with a small red beam like laser. 

The beast screeches standing to full height as it shakes its head trying to recover from the blast that hit its cheek. 

The Hunny like character turns to the host club. “RUN! NOW! FOLLOW ME!” He shouts to them and dashes off the way he came with the host club quickly following. 

They run and once they are a safe distance away they slow to a stop to catch their breaths. 

The Hunny like character looks to the host club not as affected from the run as the host club. “Is everyone alright?” He scans all of them keeping his gun out but not ready to strike. 

They nod. 

“Thanks for saving us.” Haruhi thanks the Hunny like character. 

“No problem. Us survivors got to stick together. Let’s go to the others.” He begins walking with the host club following once again. “My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Please call me Mitsukuni.” He introduces himself. 

“That’s my name.” Hunny speaks up making the other Mitsukuni look to him. 

“Are you perhaps not from this world?” Mitsukuni asks. 

“I believe so.” Haruhi states. “Judging from all the facts of what has happened. The crystal then the light only to end up here.” 

Mitsukuni turns to her. “A crystal?” 

They nod. 

“Then you are from another world. A fragment has brought you here for some reason.” Mitsukuni explains turning to face where they are going.

“A fragment?” Tamaki asks curious. 

“There are two fragments. They hold great power and when someone has both they have the power to even destroy the universe if they really wanted. They would most likely use it to rule the world. Thus the fragments were separated to avoid that from happening. We have one fragment but the other we do not. We want to keep the fragments from falling into the hands of evil.” Mitsukuni explains. 

“What was that thing?” Haruhi asks. “That beast.”

“That was Tamaki. He was one of the ones that has fallen to one of the two evil groups of this world.” Mitsukuni explains. “Many have fallen to the evil and have become either a beast of chaos or a beast of darkness. The two are trying to rule the world turning everyone into a beast of chaos or darkness. The survivors fight against both while the two evil groups not only fight each other but they also fight to turn us survivors into one of them.” 

“Oh.” Tamaki says gaping. “T-That was me?” 

Mitsukuni nods then stops walking. “We are here.” He announces. 

They look past Mitsukuni and see a camp of tents with regular people walking around also a shield over the camp. 

“The shield looks strange.” Tamaki says gazing at it. 

“Yeah it is built from magic and it keeps the evil from being able to reach us survivors while within it. A safe place for us.” Mitsukuni explains. “Let’s go.” He leads the host club down to it and walks right through the shield pausing to glance back. “Anyone who is not an evil group member can get through.” He explains to the host club who paused. 

The host club go through the shield in slight wonder. 

“There you go. Now let’s get you signed in.” Mitsukuni turns and leads the host club towards one of the tents pausing when he notices someone. “Ah hello there Kaoru.”


	3. Chapter two.

The ginger haired boy was walking on by and he turns to Mitsukuni upon hearing his name slip out of the smaller ones lips. He is wearing a slightly dark grey slightly tight fitting t-shirt with a red heart on the middle of the chest part of the shirt, he is also wearing slightly dark jeans with white runners on his feet and a black unzipped hoodie as a jacket. He has his hands in his hoodies pockets. “Ah hello Mitsukuni.” He greets calmly and he looks to the host club it’s almost as if he doesn’t hold much emotion except maybe calmness with a hint of what looks like sadness. “Who are they?” 

Mitsukuni puts his gun away. “They are from another world. I’m leading them to sign them in.” 

Kaoru from this world’s eyes sweep over the group but rest on the host club twins for a moment. He winces slightly but hides it quite well. “I see. Well I must be going. Lula moon wants to talk about some strategies and you know how much she hates being kept waiting. See you.” 

“See you.” Mitsukuni replies and with that the Kaoru from this world leaves in a little bit of a hurry. 

“Who is Lula moon?” Hikaru asks. 

Mitsukuni looks to the host club. “Lula moon is the leader of the survivors. Only selected few have seen her without her covering who she is so her identity is unknown to everyone but the few.” He explains. “Not just anyone gets to see who she is and Kaoru is one of the few that knows her identity.” 

“So it’s important people who know who she is.” Haruhi concludes. 

Mitsukuni nods. 

“Then what kind of position does Kaoru have around here?” Kyouya questions. 

“Kaoru is the strongest magic user in the survivors. He’s actually the one that put the shield up and is the only one that can keep it up to protect us.” Mitsukuni tells them. 

“That’s the only reason? Guess you just need to be in charge of something important to survival of the people and you get to know Lula moon’s identity? Interesting.” Kyouya pushes up his glasses. 

“Kaoru does hold a big position in our survival yes but the leader of those in charge of food doesn’t know Lula moon’s identity. There’s more to it than just being the leader of something important to know her identity. You need to prove that you are worthy of knowing her identity while keeping it a secret. If she chooses to show you who she is then you have proven yourself and you can’t let her down.” Mitsukuni explains. “I guess that kind of sounds complicated huh?” He rubs the back of his head. 

“There is something you aren’t telling us.” Kyouya states. “There is another reason behind why Kaoru knows Lula moon’s identity isn’t there?” 

Mitsukuni looks to Kyouya for a moment then sighs softly. “Yeah there is another reason. So yes there is two reasons as to why Kaoru knows Lula moon’s identity.” He scans the host clubs faces before continuing. “The other reason is also why Kaoru is so protected from the evil groups.” He takes a slightly deep breath. “It’s kind of a strange story possibly to you but Kaoru is actually one of the fragments.” 

The host club is shocked and Kyouya even seems a little affected. 

“But I thought the fragments where crystals.” Hunny speaks up. “Does that mean Hikaru is the other fragment then?”

“If the twins are the fragments then how do you explain the crystal you called a fragment?” Haruhi asks. 

Mitsukuni shakes his head. “I can explain. Actually Hikaru isn’t the other fragment. The fragments are crystals. It happened quite a while ago before the camps creation. Us survivors were living wherever we could and tried to group together as we moved to try to avoid the evil. The evil group found the twin’s home and attacked with the intent to get the fragment they had. Kaoru became alone and he grabbed the fragment then tried to escape the two evil groups chasing him. The fragment was smart enough to know it was in danger and it took action. It used its own powers and became one with Kaoru’s body and soul. The force of it and the change in himself was a lot to take in but he didn’t have really any trouble with his new abilities. We found him unconscious due to the sudden change and saved him before either evil group could get him. He explained to us what happened and joined us. Not long after we made the camp and Kaoru put up the shield to defend against the evil so they can’t reach us. That’s how it happened.” 

The host club is left gaping. 

“Come on let’s go get you guys signed in.” Mitsukuni takes them to one of the tents letting the still in slight shock host club go in before him. 

Inside the tent there is a board that seems to have names on it and a lady sitting at a desk. She looks up. “Here to sign in?” She confirms pushing up her thin framed silver glasses as her calculating green eyes look at the group. He has dirty blonde hair that is tied up into a bun with a few strands on her face or on her head as they escaped from the bun. She is wearing a sky blue suit with a red tie. 

Mitsukuni approaches her. “Yes they are. They are not from this world.” He explains. 

“I see.” The lady says practically emotionless. “Can I have your names?” 

The host club give her their names while she writes them down. 

“Thank you for signing in.” She doesn’t give the host club another look as she just writes though she had completed the host clubs names already. 

“Let’s go.” Mitsukuni leads the host club out of the tent. 

“When is it going to be morning?” Haruhi asks looking at the sky. 

“Mourning around here is not when the sun rises. The sun sometimes rises but for an unknown amount of time. It’s usually night around here. The chaos group’s leader has caused the sun and moon to no longer making day and night like how it used to be. The evil group uses magic of their own. Creatures of the darkness group uses dark magic and are like demons in a way I guess you could say. Creatures of the chaos group are all sorts of beasts taking Tamaki for example of one of them.” Mitsukuni informs them. 

“Oh.” Is all Haruhi has to say. 

“Let’s go get some food.” Mitsukuni leads the way through the camp of tents. 

“These tents pretty much look alike.” Tamaki says. “I would get so lost in here.” 

“You’ll figure it out. If you stay here long enough.” Mitsukuni assures them. 

“I’m sure you heard our names.” Hikaru says. “So who of us is here?” 

“Well there is only me and Kaoru actually. That’s it.” Mitsukuni says as they approach a tent. 

“What about the rest of us?” Hunny asks. 

“Well you have already seen Tamaki. He is a chaos beast. Kyouya is a darkness beast as well as Haruhi. Takashi Morinozuka is a chaos beast with Tamaki.” Mitsukuni tells them. “As for Hikaru he is most likely dead but with the extremely small chance he is alive then his location and status are unknown. Just don’t get your hopes up. He is more than likely dead especially the with the way Kaoru reacts when mentioning him. That takes care of everyone.” Mitsukuni lets them into the tent following in after. 

“If he is dead then that does explain Kaoru’s reaction upon seeing our twins.” Haruhi says thoughtful.

“Yes. So as you can see it would be surprising if Hikaru’s alive.” Mitsukuni nods.

In the tent there are boxes obviously with food inside and there is some people walking around. 

“This is only one of the tents for food.” Mitsukuni says going over to one of the people. “What do you have?” He questions. 

“Veggie sandwiches. We are low on meat and cannot hand any out at the moment.” The person explains. He looks like those stereotype farmer. 

“Ok thank you.” Mitsukuni thanks him then gets handed a bag of sandwiches. He thanks them again then leads the host club out back outside of the tent. “There are some boxes nearby. Let’s go there and eat.” He says leading the way to the boxes where the group settles down then Mitsukuni hands out the sandwiches letting everyone switch around if needed until everyone has a sandwich to eat. 

They eat the sandwiches and chat with Mitsukuni finding out more about the host clubs world this time since the host club know more about this world than Mitsukuni knows about their world. They finish the sandwiches and they continue chatting. 

Then when Mitsukuni knows about the same amount of knowledge that the host club know about this world is when an alarm goes off.


	4. Chapter three.

Mitsukuni jumps to his feet and the host club look around wondering what’s going on. “One of the evil groups is getting too close.” He explains as the alarm goes off for a minute longer then it dies down to silence. 

“I thought that they couldn’t get in because of the shield.” Tamaki gasps. 

“They can’t but its Kaoru’s power that is keeping it up. If they attack it then Kaoru needs to keep it from weakening which means that we’ll run the risk of the shield falling. Kaoru can’t put too much power into the shield at once because if he can’t keep it up then we’ll be vulnerable for who knows how long. He has to renew it often because of that. A person’s body can handle only so much and even with the fragment using too much power can drain you until you rest enough to restore it.” Mitsukuni says. “Just don’t leave the shield.” With that he races off. 

“What evil group do you think it is?” Host club Kaoru asks. 

“It could be either one of them. But I wonder how exactly they are going to chase the evil ones off from finding the camp.” Haruhi responds. 

“He said to not leave the shield but he didn’t say we had to stay in this exact spot.” Kyouya says pushing up his glasses.

“Let’s go!” Tamaki announces dramatically. 

The host club heads around the camp of people racing to make sure everyone is safe or racing to go chase off the evil group that is too close. 

A woman with short and slightly spiked brown hair with kind but strong brown eyes approaches the host club. “I’m guessing you are new around here.” She states. Her black summer dress goes to an inch or so past her knees and her black leather no heel boots only go half way up her legs. 

“Yeah. We are actually new to this world.” Tamaki gives her a host club smile. 

The girl is not affected by the host club smile. “I see. Well then perhaps you would like to know what exactly is going on.” 

“All we know is that we need to stay in the shield and that one of the evil groups is getting too close. We also know about the shield.” Kyouya informs her.

“I see.” She nods softly. “Well what they are going to do is send out a group to distract the group away from the camp making them think it’s not around here. As long as they don’t see it we will be alright.” 

The ground starts to shake a little but enough to make things vibrate. 

The girl looks wide eyed at something taller than the host club that’s behind them. 

They turn around and what they see there is monsters most likely chaos beasts since they are with this world’s Tamaki. 

The beasts are scary and look blood hungry ready to rip apart the nearest victim. 

“Oh no.” The girl gasps in horror. “Now we’ll have to move that is if we survive this.” She turns around. “Both of them are here.” 

The host club look to the other side of the shield and they see demon like monsters that must be the Darkness beasts with the one in front is one that has Kyouya’s hair, face and eyes. 

“This really doesn’t look good.” The girl pulls out a futuristic looking gun kind of like what Mitsukuni has. “Stay out of the way and stay as safe as you can.” She tells the host club then she dashes off. 

Hikaru pulls Kaoru close wanting to protect him from the evil groups with Tamaki doing the same to Haruhi and Mori ready to protect Hunny. 

The two groups start attacking the shield but it prevents them from going through to get to the ones inside. 

The shield looks to be holding but the host club remember that the evil groups may get through. 

There is many gun blasting as the survivors with the ability to actually fight the beasts are trying to get them away from the camp even though the shield is still under attack. 

The shield starts to crack almost like when a character is trying to punch through glass in a movie.

A beam of blue shoots from within the camp and the shield is renewed but the attacking doesn’t let up. 

The host club have to hope that the survivors can hold the two evil groups off. 

Meanwhile…. 

“Let the shield be destroyed.” This world’s Kaoru says after a few moments of thinking. 

“What! Kaoru are you sure? Do you know if we do then this camp is doomed? Think of how many lives are at stake!” Lula moon gasps worried about the survivors. She is wearing a cloak since she is out in the open but no one can tell who she is or even give a guess since her voice is a little scrambled too. 

“Yes but don’t worry. We’ll need to move the camp anyways. Tell everyone to pack everything as fast as possible. I’ll try to hold the shield up long enough but as soon as I can I’ll blast them with a powerful blast then we must escape.” Kaoru assures Lula moon. 

Lula moon looks to him. “Are you absolutely sure?” She questions. 

Kaoru nods. “The fragment has confirmed it too.” He confirms. 

“Alright. I trust you more than anything.” Lula moon agrees then turns to the nearest people. “Tell everyone to pack up everything!” She orders. “Then Kaoru will blast the groups after letting the shield down. Don’t worry we are in good hands. Just do as told. After Kaoru blasts the groups we must escape. GO!” She orders. 

The people nod trusting Lula moon with their lives and they dash away spreading the news. 

“We are all behind you in this Kaoru.” Lula moon turns back to Kaoru. 

“Thank you.” Kaoru gives a small bow. 

Lula moon smiles in the darkness of her cloak. 

Back with the host club….

“Pack everything and quickly!” People are running around shouting as orders. “After the shield is dropped and the groups are blasted we must escape!” 

The host club look to each other. 

“The shield is going to be lowered?” Tamaki says with wide eyed horror. 

“Surely they must know what they are doing. Let’s help with the packing.” Haruhi suggests. 

They mummer in agreement but Hikaru stays by Kaoru, Tamaki by Haruhi but lightly drifting away and Mori by Hunny as they help. 

The camp seems to be pretty much packed when suddenly people part to allow Kaoru to stand in the middle of what used to be the camp. 

The host club watch though at a distance like the others giving space. 

“What’s going on?” Tamaki says under his breath. 

“Watch.” Mitsukuni comes over to the host club. 

This world’s Kaoru closes his eyes and he tilts his head up before opening his eyes. He raises a hand towards the top of the shield sending a small but still visible ball at the shield. 

As soon as it hits the shield it dissipates only to make the shield go down quickly almost like a film of water falling down at a slightly fast pace. 

The evil groups roar in victory. 

This world’s Kaoru glances around the survivors who are a little scared. “Prepare to escape!” He calls then he stands still raising both hands outwards almost like what someone would do when trying to make their bodies an X. His palms are facing away from him. 

A glow starting from his hands starts then like an explosion it grows quickly covering everyone but only the screams of the evil groups are heard. 

“Do we run?” Tamaki questions. 

“We can’t even see.” Hikaru snorts. 

It’s true. 

The white light is all they can see but as it fades they find they are not blind. 

The two evil groups are on the ground either unconscious or dead as it’s unable to tell from where they are standing. 

This world’s Kaoru lowers his hands to his sides and he slightly wobbles on his feet. He is about to turn when he collapses. 

Two people rush to help him. 

“Every run! Now!” A scrambled voice shouts. 

The survivors begin moving like a river heading in a single direction with everything. 

Kaoru is being helped. 

“I hope he’ll be alright. He had to keep the shield up since the camp creation then while the two evil groups tried to get in only to end up blasting all of them at once. That takes up a lot of magical energy. After all he only has or well is one fragment not both.” Mitsukuni says worriedly but slightly perks up when remembering that this world’s Kaoru would need rest then he should be ok. 

The host club follow the flow and they worry about this worlds Kaoru when they heard Mitsukuni’s words. They spot the two people bringing this world’s Kaoru into some sort of old western looking carriage with the white arch over top. 

‘He should be alright.’ Hikaru thinks in his mind and he focuses on protecting his brother as they continue to travel with the group. 

“Where to now?” Hunny wonders in slight fright. 

“We will be fine.” Mori tries to assure the boy. 

Hunny hugs Mori and Mori pets Hunny’s hair hoping to calm the boy. 

It works enough for Hunny to relax. 

They may be vulnerable right now but they still have their fighting spirit and their weapons.


	5. Chapter four.

The group has made a resting place to let people get rest before moving on. 

There are of course guards loaded with weapons in case the evil groups come to attack. 

The host club are in one of the tents set up and they prepare to sleep.

“Night Kaoru.” Hikaru gives his brother a kiss on the forehead. 

“Night Hikaru.” Kaoru responds giving Hikaru a kiss on the cheek in turn. 

They settle in and the lights go out in the tent. 

Kaoru snuggles against his brother as Hikaru wraps his arms around Kaoru, the two drifting off to sleep. 

Kaoru’s P.O.V.

I see darkness then a soft glow making me scrunch my eyes before opening them and I find I am standing what looks like a space with red flooring going on and on in all directions and black everywhere else. 

A crystal is floating not far in front of me. It’s a soft blue color but still a beautiful crystal in the cylinder like shape of crystals. 

I feel attracted to it but I feel like I am forgetting something important… something important about this crystal….. My feet move on their own accord and I move towards the crystal slowly reaching towards it. 

It glows brightly and I move my arms to quickly cover my eyes from the brightness. 

As soon as the glowing dies down I lower my arms and I find myself standing in the middle of a room facing a horrifying bloody scene in front of me. 

I take a step back or try to but my feet won’t move. My eye sight starts to blur as tears come to my eyes. ‘No!’ I scream in horror in my head. 

“A survivor! Take him out and get the fragment!” A rough voice snaps and I am about to turn when blackness takes over my vision making me feel like I am actually floating in darkness. 

A distance voice echoes in my ears but it’s too far away to be able to hear properly though I can tell it’s not a voice I have heard before. 

Next thing I know it I am snapping my eyes open to where I had fallen asleep but now I am panting from that strange but horrifying dream. I catch my breath and I relax myself feeling the warmth of Hikaru’s body letting me know he still very much right here and alive. 

As if sensing my distress even in his sleep Hikaru pulls me a little closer if he can then mumbles something incoherent in his sleep. 

I smile and laugh softly. 

Even in his sleep he knows how to make me feel even just a little better. 

I snuggle closer to him and close my eyes as my hands clutch his shirt. I inhale his scent letting it all keep me relaxed that he is still here with me. I don’t know if I’ll be getting any sleep or not but at least that dream wasn’t real. I listen to Hikaru’s heartbeat and I find myself drifting back to sleep but not having a dream this time. 

No one’s P.O.V.

Mitsukuni goes over to the carriage this world’s Kaoru is in. He looks to the two guards standing guard at the entrance while more guards surround the carriage. “How is he?” Mitsukuni asks keeping his gun tucked away. 

“Resting.” One of the guards state. “He needs it and Lula moon has ordered he not be disturbed unless as a last resort.” 

“I understand that. I’m just worried.” Mitsukuni says glancing down in worry. 

The guard smiles kindly and puts a hand on Mitsukuni’s shoulder getting him to look up to the guard. “Don’t worry. Lula moon says she thinks he should be fine. Besides remember he has the fragment as a part of him. There’s no way he’d go without a fight but there is no signs of him even coming close to dying. He’s just used a lot of magic energy leaving him exhausted.”

Mitsukuni smiles a little and nods. “Yeah you’re right. Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” The guard responds then goes back to being fully alert to protect the fragment. 

Mitsukuni turns and leaves wandering around the camp as he doesn’t think he can sleep with his worry for Kaoru and the memories of how Takashi became a chaos beast….. He shivers at the thought of it and a few tears slip from his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He says to no one. He quickly regains himself wiping his tears away. He has to help protect everyone and if someone saw him become weakened they might panic that something bad is happening. He keeps wandering around the small camp keeping a sharp eye out for anything evil or sinister.

There’s no time to worry about the past when the present needs him more. 

Lula moon sighs softly as she gazes out to the camp they have made for a quick rest from inside her own tent. “Kaoru you saved us from a horrible disaster. Our people have high spirits.” She looks to the sky speaking to herself so in a soft tone. “So rest easy and regain your strength. Come back to us strong and healthy.” She starts to reach towards the sky but stops. 

“Madam Lula moon.” A man calls from outside the door of the tent. 

Lula moon makes sure her voice scrambler is on. “Speak to me from there good sir.” Her cloak is on her bed and this is her tent so they must respect her choice of not letting him in not including the fact that he isn’t one of the ones allowed to know who she really is. 

“The group we sent out before the attack has found us. They were attacked and some are missing but the rest look alright.” He reports in a slightly deep voice. “The missing ones are more than likely beasts now.” 

Lula moon take a small second before responding. “That is sad to hear. Make sure they get rest and make sure that they really did get away without any problems. Do a very well-constructed search and do not miss anything. We cannot have any of the evil groups with us even if it is a little bit we must know right away. It could bring danger if we are not cautious. Don’t let Kaoru’s actions go to waste.” 

“As you wish.” With that the man leaves. 

Lula moon sighs and takes off the voice scrambler. “Please let none of them be affected by the evil groups.” She quietly prays then she makes sure that no one can see her not that anyone would even know it’s actually her let alone see her since only guards are really out right now. She still closes the windows she had slightly open making sure the flaps cover the hole. She gets ready for bed then heads to bed after that and blows out the light. 

If she is needed she can wake up she’s sure. 

She lays down in bed and closes her eyes. “Please let everything turn out alright.” She hopes as her last hope for the time being as she falls asleep. 

“Lula moon.” A voice comes outside of her tent. 

She groans softly but awakens. She finds it’s sunny out now but it could be the middle of the night for all she knew. She turns on her voice scrambler around her neck with her magic. “What is it?” She may have magic though it is not as powerful as Kaoru’s she can use powerful magic.

No one without a fragment will be able to use anything near as powerful of magic that Kaoru can use. 

Lula moon has built the voice scrambler herself and it is a chocker that always stays on her neck with her using her magic to turn it on when needed keeping it on by making sure to have magic flowing through it then shutting it off to preserve energy when she doesn’t need it. She doesn’t have troubles charging it with her magic but the beautiful silver and violet chocker is something she wants to keep as much energy saving as she can on it. 

“We have found out that one of the woman who is also a magic user has fallen to have a part of a beast of darkness on her leg. She has managed to use her magic to stop it from spreading for now but she can’t hold it off forever.” The woman’s voice… or it could be a man’s….. there is too many people in the survivors for even Lula moon to memorize…. Sadly while there is many, compared to what it was before the evil came to take over the survivors are really a small group of the population. 

Lula moon feels glad she made sure to check. “I will be out in a moment.” She gets up grabbing her cloak and putting it on making sure it covers her before she leaves her tent. “Take me to the woman.” She commands the male in front of her. 

The male has surfer styled short strawberry blonde hair and tan skin. He is wearing a black t-shirt showing a well-toned body with regular slightly tight jeans on his legs and white runners on his feet. He has a futuristic looking gun in its holder on his waist. His eyes are kind and blue. He takes Lula moon to the tent the woman is in and lets Lula moon in first before himself. 

Lula moon walks over to the woman and looks at the woman. 

The woman looks respectfully to Lula moon with her brown eyes. She has raven black hair that goes to just a little past her shoulder but her bangs cover her forehead reaching her eyebrows. She is wearing slightly tight but stretchy light blue pants and she also has on a slightly dark blue pull over hoodie. She has her grey sneakers kicked off to the side and she pulls up one pant leg to show Lula moon what has happened. Her leg from half way to her knee all the way down to her foot is scaly with her toe nails look like they starts to sharpen before they had been stopped by the woman’s magic. “I am deeply sorry Lula moon.” She hangs her head. 

“At least we know of it and we know that the books you were sent to get are safe. However this creates a problem. Inside your mind is important information within all the books you were sent out to retrieve since they are in your mind now. If we try to get rid of the darkness part of you with magic since it hasn’t spread too far yet thus not needing too much magic then we run the risk of losing that important knowledge.” Lula moon sighs softly. She seems to be doing that a lot now a days. “We’ll need to get the information out before we can heal you. If we lose that information then it can mean we could possible lose information that may help stop anymore from dying.” 

“Then all we need to do is get them out. If she can get the books into her head then you can get them out.” The male says making it sound easy.

“We had three magic users in our group including me use magic together in order to get the books into my head. I was lucky to even have enough magic to keep the darkness from spreading.” The woman shakes her head. 

“I know. It is a high level spell that anyone who isn’t using a fragment would need help in doing. Thus it also means that it is not so simple to just get the books out. Especially with Kaoru unable to help at the moment and us venerable there is no way we can safely get the books out. I fear of damaging her if we try without Kaoru. I would trust Kaoru more to do this with a lower risk of causing damage.” Lula moon explains. 

“Then what do we do?” The woman asks. “I can hold off the darkness for now but it will no doubt spread. We run the risk of the lord of the darkness beasts getting the information especially when the darkness spreads making me a darkness beast.” 

Lula moon pauses a moment. “I will see what we can do. For now please hang tight and if needed we can send another magic user to help keep the darkness down. Just be careful with showing it to others. I don’t want panic to spread. Whoever helps you will be trusted by me not to spread panic.” She turns heading to leave the tent. 

“As you wish.” The woman replies as Lula moon leaves. 

Lula moon begins going through options in her head as she contemplates what to do. ‘Who knows how long Kaoru will need to recover and he would be best to extract the knowledge from her so we can heal her. But that option is not available to us. I don’t really want to hurt her instead hoping to keep that to a possible last option.’ She thinks in her head. ‘This is quite the problem.’ She looks up to the sky without her cover falling off so her identity stays hidden. “What do we do?” She asks no one. 

Get more magic users and use magic to get the books out but running the risk of damaging the woman. 

Wait until Kaoru recovers at least enough to help but run the risk of the darkness spreading through the woman so the lord of darkness possibly gets his hands on information we are trying to keep from him.

No matter what the choice is in the end there is risks coming with it and they are dangerous risks… especially since magic users are needed especially to help protect the survivors and to fight the beasts….. but the information in the books might be able to help win this dreadful war. 

Lula moon swears if she had cat ears they would be folded downward in distress of trying to figure out what to do. “I can’t be thinking about that.” She scolds herself going into her tent. “I need to focus.” She gets her mind back to what is important. 

What to do. 

Never before had there been such a choice to be made as this one and Lula moon is starting to feel the pressure of trying to make a choice with dangerous risks. 

“I wonder if Kaoru ever feels like this. Maybe when the beasts were attacking.” She wonders but shakes her head going back to focusing on what is important right now. 

The important decision will be made and she will not allow herself anymore distractions unless it’s emergencies. 

She sits on her bed and lets her mind get to work.

Surely there is the answer somewhere she just needs to find it.


	6. Chapter five.

After some time to rest the group is moving once again. 

The fear of being attacked by chaos beasts and or darkness beasts hangs thickly in the air like an invisible thunder cloud roaring overhead. 

The host club stick together in at least pairs to keep each other comforted on one way or another. They find the beasts more terrifying due to the fact that they are new to this world coming from a perfect world in comparison. They don’t know how long they’ll be here for but they hope that they will be able to return to their world safely unharmed. 

The survivors trudge on as they continue moving to find a new place to set up their camp nicely hidden with Kaoru able to put up the shield once again to send a feeling of safety into everyone’s hearts. 

Mori picks up Hunny placing the slightly shivering boy onto his shoulders. 

“Thanks.” Hunny says snuggling against Mori for warmth. 

Mori grunts and continues to carry Hunny as they walk. 

Mitsukuni watches the two and smiles sadly as he remembers how him and Takashi were like before all of this happened… Before the war began when everything was peaceful. “We were just like them.” He says thoughtfully, slightly lost in thought. 

Flashback: 

Mitsukuni’s P.O.V. 

All was well, me and Takashi, both in our second year of middle school, were training for a fundraiser for charity with a martial arts performance we got invited to help with. 

I kick a dummy and snap it in half. I smile brightly and look to Takashi who smiles back. I go over to him and see he has already cut all the hay stacks in half. “Are we almost ready?” I look up at him.

“Yeah.” He replies. 

I nod. “I’ll make sure we have everything.” I race back inside to do just that. 

Takashi follows me in. 

We make sure we have everything then we went on our way. 

The martial arts performance has some showing off fighting moves on dummies, some breaking boards, some showing off moves with weapons and some sparing. 

Me and Takashi join in from time to time but our main job was to make sure everything went smoothly. 

I watch a man with black hair tied back into a somewhat small ponytail jump kick the board being held by one of the sensei’s in half. I smile and nod a silent ‘good job’ to him. I then leave that group alone to check on another group.

Yes that event went very smoothly and we raised a lot of money. 

It was great. 

End of flash back. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

Mitsukuni smile’s happily at the memory but he frowns and shivers as he remembers the horror of when the war first began. 

Flashback: 

Mitsukuni’s P.O.V. 

Me and Takashi were hanging around town in the crisp afternoon air. 

It’s a beautiful day with the sun shining like it should. 

The town is peaceful and happy without a beast in sight, truly a happy place. 

We are in our first year of high school today. 

Tamaki is forming the host club and the twins have just joined us not too long ago. 

I am starting to get to know them better and find that especially me and Kaoru are getting close though the two are still a little withdrawn so it’ll take time before we truly know them as they open up. 

No point in hurrying them since they’ve always seen the world as everyone else outside the locked fence of their world keeping both as far apart as they can. Of course it’ll take time. 

“Takashi!” I quickly bring him over to one of the store windows. “Look!” I point to a white rabbit with a pink ribbon tied, into a bow on the side of it’s neck, around it’s neck. 

It’s glass eyes are wide open and are red when the sunlight shines on them though they have no pupil so it’s eyes don’t look realistic. It has a button nose, very cute looking structure and a black thread mouth. 

“Do you think Usa-chan would look good with a ribbon? Maybe for special occasions?” I look to Takashi who smiles. 

“Maybe.” He agrees. 

I grin widely and jump into his arms and he catches me. “We should get him a nice ribbon then!” 

He nods and we are about to go to find a ribbon that is when things truly changed… 

Purple, pink, red and green clouds, that are either separate colors or mixed colors, are arriving into the sky but they in no way look natural. 

The mummers began as the clouds hovering the sky moving faster than normal clouds staying the sky but they are not making a full storm. 

“What do you think it means!?” A woman shouts in panic. 

No one can answer her as they too begin to panic. 

I cling to Takashi and he holds me protectively. 

Tamaki comes running over and skids to a stop in about the middle of the area. He is wearing slightly messed up clothes which I kind of find strange. “Everyone!” He calls getting everyone’s attention. “There is great evil outside the town! We need to stay in the town and stay calm!” 

The mummers become louder but no one moves. 

Tamaki looks to me and Takashi. “Soon all of us will be free.” He says loud enough for anyone listening to hear. 

I have a bad feeling about this. 

Sometimes I hate being right. 

Strange monsters that look to have been once human but now they have some form of beast bodies like alien looking, giraffe looking and so much more like things have been mashed together in a certain way to make them like they are a representation of chaos. 

I recognise some of them from school and my eyes widen. 

Tamaki throws his head back in evil laughter as people begin screaming running around trying to avoid being grabbed by the monsters. 

The people are unsure about leaving town unsure if there is more terrifying monsters waiting out there so they try to hide in other ways only they are failing at escaping. 

“Tamaki!” I shout at him. “Why are you doing this!?” I know that only an idiot would think Tamaki had nothing to do with this. 

Tamaki looks to me with a smirk. “Oh little ol’ me was only doing what is expected.” He crouches down and his body morphs into a monster like the others. “Now it’s time for you to join us!” He looks up looking at a monster in the sky. “Isn’t that right Master chaos?” 

The monster in the sky grins as the slightly small wings that appear to be his ears flap at a rhythmic pace like how those on TV with wings fly. He has a dog nose with a slightly long muzzle that kind of looks like a donkey, a blue snake like body but a neck of a zebra, one hand is a humans with the other looking like a dragons hand, one foot is a horses with the other being a ducks both of them are the same length, a cat tail and wolf eyes. “Yes Tamaki my loyal servant.” The monster hisses in reply. 

Takashi turns and tries to dash away but becomes blocked by one of the monsters. 

I see some people being turned into monsters and I know if we don’t get out then we too will become monsters! 

Suddenly Takashi tosses me away from him. 

I land on the ground on my feet thanks to training in the martial arts. I look to Takashi. “Takashi! Run!” I shout as the monsters close in on him. 

Takashi looks to me seriously. “Mitsukuni run! Get as far as possible!” He shouts at me. 

“N-No! Not without you!” I start to shake as tears come to my eyes. 

“Go!” He shouts then he is attacked by the monsters. 

“TAKASHI!” I scream with tears streaming down my face. I wipe them away and stand not wanting what Takashi did to go in vain. 

When the monsters stop attacking Takashi he has become one of them. 

He now has a light grey wolf muzzle as well as wolf ears, the body of a cat including tail and half human, wolf and cat hands and feet. 

I find I am immobilized in sadness upon seeing this but I finally am able to move again after a few seconds. I turn and dash away with tears running down my face making me constantly have to wipe them away. ‘Gotta get away!’ My thoughts scream as I keep running. 

The whole town is becoming full of the monsters. 

I almost run into one but manage to stop in time. 

The monster has a lion tail, a half lion face and a slightly giraffe like body with werewolf hands as well as feet. It looks to me like it’s hazel eyes are narrowed like an insane persons. 

I start breathing hard taking a few steps back ready to run. 

A girl wearing a cloak concealing her identity comes to my side and sends a magical blast at the monster making it distracted by pain. “RUN!” Her voice sounds scrambled. 

We run heading out of town avoiding monsters with using her powers when needed and we make it up a hill without getting caught by a monster. 

Safe on the hill we take a moment to rest and I see the town I once called home become destroyed with a new group of monsters joining the other monsters but the two are different like chaos beasts and beasts from hell…. Darkness beasts maybe?.... yeah darkness beasts. 

The two groups obviously don’t get along as the town continues to be destroyed. 

I think my tears have run dry as no matter how much I want to I can’t cry anymore. 

“Not everyone was changed. There will be survivors so we will group up with them when we find them. We will fight away this dark time together.” The girl says watching the town’s destruction with me. 

“What’s your name?” I ask with a sniffle. 

“You can call me Lula moon. How about you?” She looks to me though I can’t see her eyes I can tell by the direction her head moved, out of the corner of my eye, as well as where the opening to the hood of the cloak concealing her identity is facing. 

“Mitsukuni Haninozuka.” I respond. 

“Nice to meet you.” Lula moon greets. 

End of flashback. 

Still Mitsukuni’s P.O.V. 

Since then me and Lula moon travelled gathering together those not a part of the two evil groups as well as fighting the evil groups the best we can only to dash away. 

We gathered people that even were working on weapons which we use now with some changes when possible to avoid the evil groups figuring out how to make our weapons not work on them. 

I may have been the first to join Lula moon but I didn’t go high in ranking due to depression of losing my friends thus I don’t know Lula moon’s identity. I can’t say if she thinks I am close or not to be able to know her identity as even through the time line of about two years I didn’t have any of my friends that I had before the war with me, I stayed strong the best I could but the sadness really dragged me down. I may not have seemed too strong at first but I became stronger while still being sad. 

The strange clouds appear every now and then but aren’t really in the sky much anymore…. Which I’m glad for since it’d be a painful reminder of how I couldn’t save Takashi…

About two years after the war began, it’s not easy to tell time, we saw a light in which we rushed over to see what it was. 

That’s when we found Kaoru and saved him. 

He explained what happened then began traveling with us, He got to know Lula moon’s identity a week or so after joining so she could make sure no one else knew as well as making sure we can trust Kaoru. He became well protected from evil and he became someone who holds a high position as he got the magic from the fragment inside him figured out. He had me as well as some magic users help by our own accord as he wasn’t keen on bugging anyone for help. 

About half a year or so, we don’t have any proper way to tell time anymore but I think it was about half a year, later we finally were able to set up camp and Kaoru put up the shield. 

The camp lasted us about two years mainly since the sun and moon are out of sync we can’t tell time very well, as I’ve said, so it may be a little shorter time frame; especially since we have very few watches that don’t exactly work and we got rid of them as well as cell phones to avoid the evil groups from finding us. 

The watches hands all kept spinning in random, of the options that they had to turn, directions. 

Cell phones let out signals which would have helped the evil groups and their time was a little different so we had no idea what one was right. 

Now we are on the move again kinda like old times, not having a camp that we can be safe when living there or coming back from missions outside the camp. 

I had been out to investigate a section for the other fragment that is yet to be known in location. I had found the group from another world and well you know the rest. 

There is a roar in the distance and on instinct my hand flies to my gun grabbing the handle ready to jump into action. 

The group has paused a moment upon hearing the roar and those able to fight are also in positions ready to jump into action by instinct. 

After a minute or so we relax and continue moving onward to find a good place to set up camp once again as well as have Kaoru put the shield up again. 

I wonder how the group from the other world will be able to get back to their world. 

After all this world is very is very dangerous and it’s obvious they don’t know how to fight the monsters of this world. 

I also am wondering why they were brought here since as far as I can tell they aren’t very helpful….. perhaps I need to just be a little patient maybe they might find a way to help. 

Gets me thinking….

Will the fragment that brought them here take them back when they accomplish what they were brought here for? Like some books, that I read before the war, said?

I’m not sure but what I can say for sure is that one way or another, at some point, they are going back to their own world. I know it is unavoidable no matter if they get attached to anything or anyone they’ll have to leave behind here. I hold back on befriending them enough to really really miss them when they leave because they’ll have to leave at some point in time. 

No one’s P.O.V.

Host club Kaoru thinks about his dream. He thinks that maybe the crystal was maybe a fragment but if it was then what would be the point of showing that horrible scene to him? 

Hikaru looks to his brother. “Are you alright?” 

Host club Kaoru looks to his brother their eyes locking. “Yeah. I am just thinking of a dream I had when we were resting.” He answers. 

Hikaru tilts his head softly. “What was it about?” 

Host club Kaoru goes through how to describe his dream in his head. “Well….”


	7. Chapter six.

Host club Kaoru’s P.O.V.

“Wow.” Hikaru gasps when I finish telling him my dream. “That is really weird.” He then pulls me close to him by wrapping an arm around my waist knowing what I need. 

I lean against his chest. “Yeah. I don’t really understand it other than I think it is possibly trying to tell me something. I am actually just really glad that you are alive and well.”

“Do you think that dream could have been a part of the Kaoru from this world’s memories?” Hikaru questions. 

“For all I know it could have been just a dream warning me about a possible future event. Something that could happen.” 

No one’s P.O.V.

“You idiots!” A fist slams on the table of the dimly lit room making the other two in the room jump. 

“We are sorry master darkness. We should have gotten them.” The brunette female apologises. Her black dragon like wings slightly spread trying to look sorry so she hopefully won’t get in trouble with master darkness. She has some black scales on her skin almost like in patches except for her left arm and right leg that are demon shaped so they are fully scaly. She also has half of her face that looks like a demon. 

The raven in the room glares slightly at the brunette through the red reflections on his glasses. “Yes. Quite.” He growls slightly and his red dragon wings that are a little larger than the brunette’s were folded behind his back but they spread out in frustration. “As Haruhi said.” His body looks more demon like than Haruhi’s but she still manages to frustrate him as she steal some of his thunder almost as if trying to make sure she doesn’t get in trouble while he does. 

“Right. Then Kyouya and Haruhi you are dismissed. Don’t let me down this time.” Master darkness dismisses them. 

Back with the survivors…

This world’s Kaoru awakens and raises his head to look out of carriage that he is sleeping in. He yawns and gets up feeling his body become a little stronger. He knows that his body can only handle so much at once but he felt more power than he thought he could handle leak through which makes him think his body is becoming stronger once again meaning his body will be able to handle just a little more than before, in the magic powers area. He leaves to the entrance of the carriage and peers out glancing side to side at two of the guards.

The guards look to him. 

“Ah hello Kaoru.” One of the guards greets the ginger haired boy. “How are you feeling?”

This world’s Kaoru gets out of the carriage. “Better.” He responds in practically monotone. He glances around at the temporary camp. “Where is Lula moon?” He asks looking back to the guards. 

“I’ll fetch her.” One of the guards that hadn’t spoken yet dashes off to find Lula moon. 

“What is it?” The guard that greeted the young twin speaks up again. “Do you think this is where we should set up camp to stay until needed to move again?” 

This world’s Kaoru shakes his head. “It is too out in the open.” 

The guard that went to find Lula moon along with Lula moon herself, covered up as to be expected, come running over. 

“Kaoru.” The scrambled voice of Lula moon speaks. “I’m glad you are awake.” 

“I know it’s here. Lula moon where is it?” This world’s Kaoru asks politely. 

Lula moon nods and gestures for Kaoru to join her in which he does. She leads him to where the woman who has a beast of darkness leg is. “Here.” She responds staying a few steps away while this world’s Kaoru moves closer to the woman who woke up as the two entered. 

The woman lets Kaoru take a look at her leg. 

Kaoru takes one look at it and confirms it. “It’s darkness magic. Just as I thought.” He says. 

“Can you heal her or at least stop the darkness magic?” Lula moon asks. 

This world’s Kaoru sighs softly. “I can however it’ll leave me weakened unable to do really much when we are attacked for a while until I heal more of my magical energy and my strength.” He responds. 

Lula moon looks down. “Oh. Well we will need you to be the best you can if we are attacked.” 

“I can hold it off a little longer.” The woman says. “I can try to hold if off till we can establish a more secure camp so then Kaoru can safely rest his powers after.” 

“Are you sure?” Lula moon asks. “It might be better if we heal it right away.” 

“Yes I agree with Lula moon. “ This world’s Kaoru agrees. “The darkness magic will call out to the darkness beasts. It may not be now but it’ll creep up on you and you’ll start hearing the master of darkness’s voice in your head calling you to join him and his army. The magic will alert the darkness beasts of your location until they have you or the darkness magic you have is destroyed.” 

The woman looks down realizing the danger she could be putting the others in if she tries to hold it off. “I am sorry.” She says a little softly.

This world’s Kaoru puts a hand on her shoulder gaining her attention. “It’s not your fault. We will fix this.” 

“We need to get moving soon. I’ll let you two decide when to kill the darkness magic.” Lula moon leaves with that. 

“Not right now.” This world’s Kaoru says. “Next time we break then I shall see about fixing you up.” He then leaves as well but doesn’t follow Lula moon as instead he goes to another area of the camp wanting to walk. He tilts his head to the stars in the sky. “Why can’t everything be as peaceful as it is right now?” He whispers to himself and he closes his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath through his nose before opening his eyes to half way. 

“Kaoru?” Mitsukuni’s voice reaches this worlds Kaoru’s ears making the ginger haired male open his eyes fully then look to the smaller male. 

“Hey Mitsukuni.” This world’s Kaoru greets. 

“How are you?” Mitsukuni wonders. 

This world’s Kaoru gives his friend a smile. “I’m feeling better.”

Mitsukuni smiles back. “That’s good.” 

This world’s Kaoru nods. 

A roar in the distance catches their attention as well as everyone up at the moment. 

Mitsukuni draws his gun ready to battle while this world’s Kaoru gets in a defensive stance. 

“Just as I feared. They are coming.” This worlds Kaoru says. “After this battle we need to get rid of the darkness magic.” 

Mitsukuni glances to his friend then looks away as the two advance carefully towards where the roar came from. “Darkness beasts!” He recognizes the beasts heading for them with the darkness beasts Haruhi and Kyouya in the lead. 

“Battle ready!” This world’s Kaoru says to Mitsukuni. “Let’s stop them.” 

The two friends dart forward with the rest of those able to fight following. 

This world’s Kaoru jumps to the side to avoid an attack from one of the darkness beasts then as he is still in the air he points his palms, so that the bottoms of his hands are pressed together, at some darkness beasts only to fire a beam of light at the beasts. 

The beasts that get hit screech in pain and are partly destroyed but still manage to survive even with parts of them seeming to have been burned off. 

This world’s Kaoru lands gracefully on the ground but his body is not fully recovered from send out such a powerful blast that he is feeling the effects weighing down on his body already however he pushes it aside. “Lend me power to defeat these evil forces.” He whispers under his breath and he turns a hand so his palm is facing up then the fragment comes out of his hand to hover just above his hand. He can now use so much more of the fragments power while seeming to use the fragment like a magical weapon. He cups the fragment in both hands with a hand cupped on either side of it so the bottom of the fragment is pointed downwards where there is only ground. He has it so the fragment is still seen but at the same time protected. He smiles and races back into battle. He points his hands and the fragment at the beasts dissolving more of them with powerful magical attacks that only he can create. 

Mitsukuni fires his gun at the beasts but since he is only able to use a gun he leaves burn marks where the gun’s red beam laser power hits the beasts. 

This world’s Kaoru and Mitsukuni are backed up till they are back to back but they look to each other and nod with determined looks before turning back to face forward as they stay back to back. 

This world’s Kaoru adds some more magic to Mitsukuni’s gun so the gun now has a little more power. “Ready?” He asks in a low voice. 

“I was born ready.” Mitsukuni responds confidently. 

“Then let’s get this show on the road.” This world’s Kaoru has a hint of laughter in his voice. 

The two jump away from each other and attack the beasts with magical powers and gun fires. They then jump back closer together only to jump away in different directions then before to confuse the beasts as they continue this pattern. 

The beasts start to back off as this continues then this world’s Kaoru opens his arms wide above his head letting the fragment float above his head once him and Mitsukuni are close to each other again. 

Mitsukuni drops down to the ground on his stomach bringing his arms over his head clutching his gun tightly. 

This world’s Kaoru sends out a magical blast from the fragment itself and it completely destroys the beasts while Mitsukuni is unharmed by being lower to the ground. 

Unlike the blast from before when this world’s Kaoru took down the shield, the blast that this world’s Kaoru just did is the kind that is easier to use since it completely destroys those alive around the caster but how high it can go to as well as how far is up to the user. While the other blast was one in which this world’s Kaoru had to put more into so no one but the enemies got hurt from it. 

Once the blast dies down once all the beasts this world’s Kaoru targeted that is when Mitsukuni gets up and shares a smile with this world’s Kaoru. 

The two jump back into battle. 

The beasts are attacking the survivors that are fighting them while the surviviors are striking back. 

Beasts and survivors alike are being injured or killed as the battle continues to rage on. 

This world’s Kaoru sends beams at the beasts destroying parts of the beasts causing them to shriek in pain. 

Mitsukuni dodges a few attacks only to fire his gun a few times, leaving a little larger burn marks thanks to the power this world’s Kaoru added, before having to dodge again. He jumps back and lands gracefully only to raise his gun and fire at one of the beasts a few times in the face but fails to notice the darkness beast heading straight for him. He is hit from behind and is knocked into a tree knocking him unconscious for a few minutes but he is completely vulnerable as he is at the moment. 

This worlds Kaoru turns and notices the darkness beasts quickly approaching the unconscious Mitsukuni so he dashes towards his friend. He notices he won’t make it in time and he uses the blast he used earlier in the battle when he and Mitsukuni found each other back to back. 

The darkness beasts are destroyed but Kyouya saw the attack coming, when this world’s Kaoru was preparing it, and flew away before the attack came. 

This world’s Kaoru rushes to his friend’s side letting the fragment go back inside his body so he can check on his friend. “Mitsukuni?” He shakes the others shoulder. 

A laughter behind him makes him pause. 

“It’s been awhile Kaoru.” A calm but evil voice that is easily recognizable. “It’s been what? Four years or so since we last had a true friend to friend encounter?” 

“Kyouya.” This world’s Kaoru almost says in a growl as he stands and turns to look to the other male who is in human form. “I should have known you were behind this attack.” 

Darkness beast Kyouya shrugs. “Oh come on I am only doing what is expected of me. I am here to help you as a friend.” 

“Yeah right.” This world’s Kaoru says looking at darkness beast Kyouya with an ‘oh really?’ look. “Don’t forget how me and Hikaru watched you get turned at the school and how you accepted the evil life style rather quickly.” 

“Ah yes.” Darkness beast Kyouya hums. “How could I forget that glorious day?” 

Flash back: 

Ouran hadn’t been attacked yet but Hikaru and Kaoru stayed behind in the library to just have time away from everyone since no one is in there after host club hours. 

Now Hikaru and Kaoru are walking towards the waiting limo and that’s when they noticed something off. They hide behind a wall peering around the corner. 

There stood Kyouya who is facing some sort of beast. 

“Join me.” The beast says. “Join me and you will gain power as well as be free from such expectations that hold you down as prisoner.” 

Kyouya considers this then before he can say anything the beast leaps on him obstructing Kyouya from the twin’s view as Kyouya’s black book drops from his hands to the ground, until the beast pulls away revealing that Kyouya is now also a beast. Kyouya checks out his new body out then smirks. “This is quite awesome.” He almost growls. 

The twins were kind of lucky that Haruhi was walking past the school to head back home after some shopping in the super market or else they may have been spotted. 

“Show me you are loyal to me and I will promise you what I told you before.” The beast says. 

Kyouya grins widely and leaps at Haruhi surprising her as he tackles her to the ground. He uses his new magic and makes Haruhi turn into a beast as the magic seems to almost take over her until she is one with the evil power making her a beast now. 

Kaoru slips out of sight from the three beasts. “We need to get out of here.” He says to Hikaru. 

Hikaru nods and the two sneak away going the way they came since it’ll be out of sight from the beasts as they escape. 

They got to their families home but they quickly left as the darkness beasts raided claiming a lot of the staff but not the twins or their parents who escaped.

End of flash back. 

The twins and their parents managed to keep escaping until that fateful day where Kaoru had to escape with the fragment that became one with him. 

The twins parents gave Hikaru the fragment and explained that the twins father had found it one day while out in a country side of Japan a month before this all started. Their father learned what it really was fairly quickly after all he did study some magic just couldn’t use it too well only able to use weak magic, and only told their mother keeping it from everyone else’s knowledge. Their parents wanted the twins to protect the fragment in case something happened to their parents. 

Then a little later the fateful day happened and Kaoru became one with the fragment. 

“Then I guess it really is no use trying to trick you.” Darkness beast Kyouya snorts and transforms into his beast form sighing in relief. “This really does feel much better.” He says. 

This worlds Kaoru tenses ready for this show down. “Bring it on.” He challenges.


	8. Chapter seven.

Darkness beast Kyouya and this worlds Kaoru tense getting into position to fight. 

This worlds Kaoru doesn’t bring out the fragment just yet as he waits to have the perfect time to strike with it. He also knows Kyouya will try to steal it so he needs to be cautious. 

“DIE!” Darkness beast Kyouya sends darkness magic towards this worlds Kaoru in waves like people from a horror movie crawling towards him at a fast pace. 

“Sorry to disappoint you but not today.” This worlds Kaoru makes wings out of light and jumps up avoiding the magic that dissolves into the ground when no one is where it was sent to. He goes for darkness beast Kyouya and slams him back to the ground. 

Darkness beast Kyouya moves his hands to grab this worlds Kaorus neck with darkness smoke like magic surrounding his hands. 

This worlds Kaoru jumps, so darkness beast Kyouya doesn’t get a chance to even touch him, back landing gracefully only to take a smaller jump back again. He lets his wings disappear and he watches darkness beast Kyouya get up. 

“Why won’t you fight!?” Darkness beast Kyouya growls and springs forward towards this worlds Kaoru with his hands surrounded by darkness magic again. 

‘Not yet.’ This worlds Kaoru thinks to himself. ‘Got to wait for the right moment.’ He moves his body to sway to dodge darkness beast Kyouya’s attack making sure to keep the darkness magic from hitting him. He ducks avoiding a swipe towards the side of his head. ‘Now?’ 

Darkness beast Kyouya sends a kick towards this world’s Kaoru but his target jumps up into the air avoiding the attack just before being hit. 

This world’s Kaoru spins in mid-air slamming the side of his foot against the side of darkness beast Kyouya’s head. He lands gracefully on his feet and tenses ready to fight more. 

Darkness beast Kyouya is sent stumbling a few steps to the side, almost falling to the ground, thanks the hit this world’s Kaoru landed on him. “Damn you.” He snarls and charges at this worlds Kaoru. 

This worlds Kaoru leaps to the side and lands slightly crouched as his shoed feet skid against the ground leaving a small brown dust cloud from dirt that he made airborne as he skid over it. 

The dust clouds last only a few seconds though. 

Darkness Kyouya glances around for anything to use against this world’s Kaoru as he is finding it difficult to hit him any other way. He finds no one is close enough to grab them to use them so he spins to face this world’s Kaoru only to have another kick to the side of his head, opposite to the one from before, as soon as he is turned around. He falls to the ground and this worlds Kaoru jumps back in case darkness beast Kyouya tries to strike a hit while down. 

This world’s Kaoru wants to use the fragment but it isn’t the right time yet. He keeps himself light on his feet to avoid attacks from darkness beast Kyouya. 

Darkness beast Kyouya gets up and spits out some blood onto the ground below. He growls obviously pissed now. “You’ll pay for that!” He glares death daggers at this world’s Kaoru. He roars in rage and charges forward with intent to get his target this time. He jumps and reaches out his arms towards his target as he heads straight for him so he’s ready to have his hands latch onto his targets throat. 

This world’s Kaoru jumps back doing a back flip pretty much and lands with one hand on the ground stopping him from going to the ground head first. He uses the second he is balanced on his hand to spring himself high enough into the air to turn so this time he lands on his feet falling into a crouched position with one hand on his bent knee and the other resting his fingertips in the ground so his arm is between his legs. “I won’t lose this battle.” He tells darkness beast Kyouya as he crashes into the ground where this world’s Kaoru was just a few moments again. 

Darkness beast Kyouya gets up and this world’s Kaoru also stands up so they now face each other with the intent to beat the other to win this battle they are having. 

Darkness beast Kyouya takes a deep breath. “Ah yes. I can feel it almost as if I can taste it. I can taste your wrath and your friends content as they entrust you too win this battle.” He smirks. “Touching isn’t it?” He says in mock wooing as if mocking the way someone woos over something when something really touching happens. 

“Silence you savage!” This worlds Kaoru fires a beam of magic at darkness beast Kyouya but it isn’t really strong as if preserving his strength. 

Darkness beast Kyouya disappears into a shadow and next thing before this worlds Kaoru knows it, darkness beast Kyouya is right in front of him making him lean back slightly at the close proximity. Darkness beast Kyouya has a knifes blade made from darkness magic almost touching this world’s Kaoru’s throat and moving closer with every half of a second. 

This worlds Kaoru’s eye widen slightly as he realizes if he doesn’t act then he’ll be killed like this. He moves quickly and presses his hand onto darkness beast Kyouya’s chest preparing to fire another magic beam to at least push the other away. He fires and it’s a direct hit.

Darkness beast Kyouya is knocked back forcing him to drop the knife but as soon as it reaches the air level with the top of this world’s Kaorus chest it vanishes into dark magic smoke that seems to disappear a second or so of being there. 

This world’s Kaoru narrows his eyes at darkness beast Kyouya. “This is your last battle.” He says and springs forward looking like he’s going to do another kick for an attack. 

Darkness Kyouya tenses ready to dodge a kick and jumps into the air avoiding the kick this world’s Kaoru sends at him. 

This worlds Kaoru jumps up and sends his elbow straight into darkness beast Kyouya’s stomach making the other gasp in pain eyes widening in pain with a few drops of blood flying out of his mouth. 

The two wrestle a little, as darkness beast Kyouya tries to shove aside the pain in his stomach from the last attack, as both try to make the other land on the ground cushioning the others fall. 

Darkness beast Kyouya breaks free away from this worlds Kaoru and he lands on the ground first while this world’s Kaoru lands a little after. 

This world’s Kaoru is only on the ground for a second before he is in the air again this time he does a forward flip only to start coming down with the heel of his well foot, but technically shoe, is heading straight for darkness beast Kyouya’s head. 

Darkness beast Kyouya takes a small jump back dodging the attack making this worlds Kaoru shift at the last second to land on his feet and moves to where he seems to be holding something away from everyone with his hands by his hip. He is really getting a beam of darkness magic to fire at his opponent. He starts to raise his hands up with a ball of darkness magic floating between his hands that are cupped with one over the ball of magic as well as one under the ball of magic. He points it at this worlds Kaoru. 

‘Now!’ This worlds Kaoru’s eyes widen a touch as he notices the perfect time. He looks with determination and no fear. He has the fragment ready to fire with it floating in front of his hands that he has the heels of his hands together pointing at darkness beast Kyouya. 

The two fire their beams and the magic beams collide in the center between the two at firs seeming equal but this worlds Kaoru’s magic beam pushes darkness beats Kyouya’s beam back to the darkness beast firing the beam. 

Darkness beast Kyouya stops his beam and tries to escape in the few seconds before this worlds Kaoru’s beam hits him. “Fuck. When did he get this powerful? I can’t keep up. Fuck!” He curses shutting his eyes knowing he can’t get away in time. ‘Master darkness! Save me!’ His thoughts beg and his wings spread out. 

This world’s Kaoru’s P.O.V.  
I watch the beam hit darkness beast Kyouya then I stop using my magic but keep the fragment out between my cupped hands. 

Darkness beast Kyouya seems to be no more so I put the fragment away and I rush to Mitsukuni who seems to be waking up now. 

“You ok?” I ask him sitting on my knees next to him. 

He looks to me with half open blurry eyes blinking a few times before opening them to normal. “Kaoru!” He hugs me and I hug him back. He pulls away first and glances around as the battle comes to a close with any darkness beast alive running away with some new darkness beasts from our people who got unlucky.

We won today but there is no guarantee we will win every battle we go into. 

I feel my body weaken from using so much magic when my human body is not fully recovered. I guess it was a slightly delayed reaction like when you are tired but you feel awake for whatever reason that has made you really worry for someone only to have it hit you like a ton of bricks once you know that person is alright. I hunch over and clench my teeth. I use a hand on the ground to keep myself up but I’m not sure how much longer I can hold myself up at the moment. 

“Kaoru? You alright?” Mitsukuni asks worriedly turning to me when he notices my movement.

I look to his worried eye that are on me. “Yeah I’ll need to rest after but first I need to get the darkness magi out of that woman before it attracts more beasts.” I try to stand and I start to fall back down so I use the tree to help me stand. 

“But Kaoru! You need to rest!” Mitsukuni protests as he stands ready to catch me if I fall. 

“If we don’t get rid of the dark magic in her then it will only attract more beasts. We can’t just keep fighting them off so many times as they’ll attack more than ever.” I curse my human body for only being able to handle so much. 

“Don’t push yourself. You need to rest.” Mitsukuni’s voice overflows with worry. 

I softly shake my head. “I’ve got to get rid of the darkness magic.” I slump forward feeling unable to stand really anymore, letting Mitsukuni catch me. 

“You need to rest.” Lula moon approaches. “We need you more than ever Kaoru.   
We’ll handle the darkness beasts no matter how many times they come back. But we really need you so you need to rest. The woman is strong. Don’t worry.” 

I pass out after that. I guess I’m more exhausted than I thought. 

Something is different…. No….. I’ve felt this feeling before….. I know this feeling well…… 

I open my eyes and sure enough there in front of me is the fragment just larger looking. “It’s you.” I say softly almost under my breath. 

“Kaoru.” The male sounding voice echoes around me. “You need to be prepared. Someone is coming who may defeat you if you’re not careful. Don’t let him win.” 

“But how am I supposed to stop what I don’t know?” I question. “What do I do? Please tell me.” 

“You will know when the time comes.” The fragment responds to me. 

I reach towards it feeling the urge to place my hand on it’s cool smooth surface. 

“Trust me.” The fragment starts to give off a glow. 

My hand comes to rest on it’s surface. “I trust you.” I say as softly as when I spoke the two words after arriving here this time. 

The fragment glows brighter surrounding me with warm and kind light. 

Host club’s Kaoru’s P.O.V. 

I must have fallen asleep because when I open my eyes I find myself lying in a field with some mist on the ground almost as if to cover the grass growing there. 

The sky is blue and the sun doesn’t hurt to look at directly for some reason but I still don’t stare at it directly. 

The sun’s rays feel warm and kind like it’s trying to wrap me in a warm kind embrace. 

I get up after watching a few clouds roll by slowly but at the same time fast, for clouds, as if wanting to get somewhere but being lazy at the same time. I glance around and see that I am alone… or so I thought. 

“Ah hello there.” A voice that is obviously this world’s Kaoru’s speaks from behind me. 

I spin around and I see him walking closer to me, his feet moving gracefully through the fog covering the ground. “Ah hey.” I greet back. “What is this place?” I ask glancing around the best I can while not moving from my spot then I look back to this worlds Kaoru as he speaks. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” This world’s Kaoru raises his arms to spread out to the sides as if to embrace the beauty or as some would say to make some sort of statement like here I am. He stops walking just a little away from me and brings his arms to his sides. “It’s a world created by the fragment. Pretty much the inside world of the fragment.” He explains looking around with a soft smile looking content. 

“Wow.” I gasp in amazement and glance around once again trying to bring it all into my mind so I don’t forget this beauty. 

“I come here a lot when I am not conscious. I find it relaxing and a nice place to be in.” This world’s Kaoru takes a few steps forward till he is right beside me. “You know sometimes I wonder if…” His voice drops into sadness. “My brother Hikaru could ever maybe visit this place so I can see him once again. He did die protecting this fragment before I protected it only to become one with it.” He explains and looks down in pure sadness as he tries to push away the memories before he starts to cry. “Sometimes I just come here to let myself remember and cry.” He says almost under his breath that I am not sure if I was supposed to hear him or not but I still heard him though just barely. 

I look to him and find I am at a loss of words. 

How do you comfort someone who has lost someone so precious as a twin they were really close to? 

I hug him as a form of some level of hopefully comfort. “I’m sorry that had to happen.” I mummer to him. 

He glances away off to the side and by the expression on his face I think his mind is wandering a little at the moment. 

I know I don’t ever want to go through what he is going through and I especially don’t want to go through losing Hikaru to death. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

“We need to hit them hard and make something in which Kaoru won’t be able to stand up against.” Master chaos looks thoughtful. “But what?” 

“Idea.” Chaos beast Mori says plainly catching Master chaos’s attention as he approaches the master of chaos who is sitting on a rock deep in thought with one fist on his chin as it’s connected to the elbow he has on his knee. 

“Do share my boy.” Master chaos encourages. 

Chaos beast Mori nods and explains his idea. 

Master chaos’s grin grows wider and wider with every word chaos beast says until his grin can’t go any wider. “Yes yes. That is perfect. That’s my boy.” He chuckles in a dark low tone. “We shall begin at once.” He stands up and ruffles chaos beast Mori’s hair. 

The two move to put the plan into action.


	9. Chapter eight.

Host club Kaoru’s P.O.V. 

We are on the move again. 

It was nice of them to let us burrow some clothes since the clothes demand isn’t easily satisfied as the ones making the clothes have to do it by hand so it not only takes longer but there also has to be enough fighters to fight so that brings the rest of the numbers down a little. 

Not including the fact that materials are not as easily assessable. 

I am wearing a simple dusty grey pull over hoodie with black sweats and I am still wearing the shoes I arrived in. 

Hikaru has pretty much the same as me but the colors are switched and the grey is darker. 

Hunny has a navy blue t-shirt with black pants that are a little more stretchy than the Ouran school uniform pants. 

Mori is wearing a pull over hoodie that’s like mine but he has on dark blue pants. 

Kyouya is wearing a black t-shirt and dark grey sweat pants. 

Tamaki is wearing a dusty grey t-shirt and dark blue pants. 

Haruhi is wearing a black quarter sleeved shirt with dusty grey sweats. 

The clothes we came to here wearing will get washed when we get shown how to do it which may be next time we rest. 

I glance up to the sky and suddenly out of the blue the sky becomes day as the sun rises. I blink a few times getting my eyes used to the light like everyone else, that I can see, is also doing as they are not used to the light. I know that the sun will be up for an unknown amount of time like Mitsukuni explained to us. I look back to where we are going and I wonder when we will find the next place to set up camp where we won’t have to keep moving. 

“It’s nice to have the sun back!” Hikaru says from beside me. 

“I suppose for you but this also means we cannot use the darkness to help hide like we do during when the sky is night.” Mitsukuni says glancing back as he is walking in front of us. “The day light means we could be more easily spotted so when the sun is up you’ll notice those that can fight are on higher alert.” He explains then turns to watch where he is going only to pick up the pace a little to get closer to the front. 

“Well that makes sense.” I nod and I glance around seeing that the ones that can fight are moving slightly more out almost like trying to be a protective barrier between possible danger and the others. 

“No matter what though I won’t let anything hurt Kaoru.” Hikaru moves closer to me putting his arm around my shoulders. 

I give him a smile. “Thanks Hika but I don’t want you to get hurt.” I lean into him. 

“I’ll be fine.” He assures me. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

“Well there should be a place a little ways ahead. It should be a good place to possibly set up camp.” The man looks to Lula moon who has her identity concealed. He is slightly older as his hair is turning grey but he is the head of the map department so they take care of all things map. 

The two are sitting in a carriage to discuss possible places to set up camp. 

Lula moon nods. “We may check it out when we arrive there. Let those at the front of the group know of the path to take.” She tells him.

He bows. “I will do so right away Lula moon.” He gets up taking his map with him as he goes to get out. He looks outside. “The sun is up.” He notes out loud and Lula moon looks outside but stays in darkness to keep her identity concealed. 

“Yes. But don’t worry our fighters have probably already moved into their positions to be ready to defend.” Lula moon tells him. 

“That is true.” The man says before leaving the carriage to do his job. 

Lula moon looks away from the outside. “I have a feeling that this war is going to get worse or possibly come to an end. The two groups by now must be planning a big attack of their own since they have failed for so many years.” She looks up to the roof of the carriage. “Will we be ready in time?” 

The man runs past the host club as he races towards the front. 

“What’s his hurry?” Tamaki asks.

The host club don’t have an answer but a woman who is helping carry the supplies for medical stuff answers. 

“He is the head of the group that does everything map. He was talking with Lula moon about possible locations for us to set up camp with the shield once again. It seems they’ve agreed on one possible location.” She tells them. 

“So we may finally be able to rest.” Tamaki cheers. 

“When we get there.” The woman reminds him. “It is not confirmed that we will for sure set up there yet. Don’t get too excited young one.” 

Tamaki slouches as the woman’s words get him down. “Yeah ok.” 

The woman has a small chuckle of joyful laughter then she is called to help with more medical stuff so she goes to do that. 

“I wonder how this world’s Kaoru is doing.” Hunny speaks up but is really unsure how to get the answer. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Just like last time he probably just needs rest. After all a human body can only handle so much at one time.” Haruhi says. 

Tamaki perks up. “Yes! We will try to find out when we stop!” He says in his dramatic way.

Host club Kaoru begins to wonder when they’ll be able to return home but he has a nagging feeling deep inside him that he can’t quite place though it feels like it is trying to warn him of something. 

The sun sets at a fast pace letting the moon rise again also at a fast pace and the night is back again. 

The fighters move back closer to the group again now that they have the darkness to use to their advantage again. 

Host club Kaoru gets lost in thought while letting Hikaru lead him if needed. He thinks about why they were possibly brought to this world. He wonders what they could possibly do that is important enough that they are brought from their world to this one. His mind wanders to the whole magic thing and he glances down to his hands. He wonders if any of them could possibly use magic in this world. He feels a little useless here as he and the host club haven’t been able to do much that helps besides packing and unpacking pretty much. He glances to the host club and they look tired of all this walking, Haruhi is less affected, and it makes him feel the weight of having to walk so much more then he has ever before. 

It’s a long ways and they can only hope that the group will reach the place where they can possibly set up camp soon. 

He looks at some of the others and they seem just a little tired but otherwise seem to be fine though he thinks it’s mostly because they have a different life style than him and the other members of the host club have. He looks to Hikaru who is watching where they are going while keeping his brother Kaoru close in a protective way. He lays his head on Hikaru’s shoulder making the other turn to him. 

“You ok?” Hikaru asks softly trying to not get the attention of others.

Host club Kaoru nods. “Yeah I just like being close to you.” He assures the other who smiles and kisses his forehead. 

“Alright. Let me know if anything’s wrong.” Hikaru says. 

“I know.” Host club Kaoru smiles feeling more relaxed after talking with his brother. He knew that his brother’s voice and the way he knows what to say to him usually relaxes him. He knows he has the exact same effect on Hikaru. 

Though that is to be expected. 

The group trudges on towards the place for where they can possibly set up camp as well as the shield. 

“I wonder how this worlds Kaoru sets up the shield.” Kyouya says mostly to himself. 

Haruhi turns to him. “Do you think it’s like how he got rid of the shield?” She offers an idea. 

Kyouya pushes up his glasses. “It is possible.” He agrees. 

“Well however he does it.” Tamaki butts into the conversation. “It’ll be pretty cool to see. They can use magic for crying out loud!” He moves to right beside Kyouya looking right at the others face as he speaks. “That in itself is really cool.” 

Kyouya nods. “Yes. If possible I would like to learn more about these magic users and perhaps a little more on how they fight here. It could be great knowledge that can be used quiet well when we get back to our world.” 

“When do you think we’ll go back to our own world?” Hunny asks a little sad eyed. 

Mori silently picks up the other putting the smaller male onto his shoulders. 

 

“I think we might have to figure out what we were sent here for then we can return. I read about it in a book one time. It said that when people go to other worlds being pulled into it then there is something that they need to do in that world before they can leave heading back to their home world.” Haruhi says. “I also read that sometimes if those sent to another world are not careful then the world could possibly try to correct itself making those that are supposed to be dead be back to death then it’ll work out the duplicates. If this is true then as long as we are careful we should be alright. Since we were brought here thus we are protected from that unless we aren’t careful.” 

“That’s nerve wracking.” Hikaru says. “After all that would mean I would be the first to be sorted out if that were to happen.” 

“We’ll just have to make sure to be careful. There’s no way I’m letting anything happen to you.” Host club Kaoru says. 

Hikaru gives him a smile. “Aw come on. I wouldn’t leave you that easily.” 

Host club Kaoru smiles back. “I know and you know it’s the same for me.” 

Hikaru nods. “Yeah.” 

“I wonder if they’ll use magic to take us back to our own world.” Hunny says. 

“That would be cool!” Tamaki almost squeals. 

Hikaru looks to Tamaki. “You find anything with magic cool.” He points out. 

Tamaki looks to Hikaru with his wide eyes that are obviously being over dramatic about this. “How could you not!?” He demands. 

“It’s kind of cool but I wouldn’t be freaking out over it.” Hikaru shrugs. 

Host club Kaoru gets thinking about the dream he had when he last fell asleep. He had met this world’s Kaoru in supposedly the fragments inner world. He starts to wonder why he is having dreams that seem to connect him to this world’s Kaoru or the fragment that is a part of this world’s Kaoru. He doesn’t understand why it is happening but it has to be for a reason since the others have not mentioned of having any dreams like what he has been having, not to mention no one else seems bugged about anything like that, so he is the only one. He is sure they have a reason and there has to be a reason for the dreams…..right? 

Elsewhere….

Master chaos smirks as the new comer approaches. “Welcome.” He greets. 

The ginger haired human formed boy smirks. “How does it look master chaos?” He asks. 

Master chaos grins insanely. “Just perfect. You have done well and Kaoru will not stand a chance this time!” 

The ginger haired boy smirks widely in evil and insanity. “Yes! Don’t worry master chaos. I will not let you down. I will have Kaoru!” His narrowed in insanity amber eyes match his smirk. He has worked hard and now it is time to do master chaos proud. 

This world’s Kaoru’s P.O.V. 

I fear that something terrible is coming but until I have enough strength to wake up I cannot leave this place. 

It makes me think of the other world Kaoru who has somehow been able to come to the inside world of the fragment. 

Maybe just maybe he could help. 

I feel I may need his help but I worry about his safety with this plan of action that can be taken if need be. I don’t want to ask him to do such a thing and I won’t.

It’s too risky and I will not be endangering anyone’s lives! 

I’ll have to face this terrible thing approaching alongside the fighters. I don’t mind and I’ll gladly fight to protect even if I end up exhausted again.


	10. Chapter nine.

I close my eyes for a moment then when I open them I am floating in darkness. I glance around wondering what’s going on. 

“Kaoru. You must wake up.” The fragments voice echoes around me. “Danger is approaching.” 

I shut my eyes tightly. 

WAKE 

UP!

My eyes snap open to the real world and I sit up making the blanket that was placed over me slide off. I close my eyes as I let the dizziness settle from my head before opening my eyes again. I glance outside and I can see we are still on the move. “I have to warn them! I need to fight.” I try to get up but I fall to one knee while clutching the side of the bed made in a carriage that is carrying me. “Fragment please help me heal faster.” I say in a hushed voice. 

The fragment helps me and I feel a slight shiver go through me as I feel my strength returning to me. 

I get up and get out of the carriage. I glance around as I walk with the others but I need to find Lula moon. 

“Kaoru!” Mitsukuni comes running over to me and we share a hug. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

“Same to you.” I say and we break our hug. “I need to find Lula moon.” I tell him. “Danger is approaching.” 

Mitsukuni points to a carriage. “She’s in there. I’ll warn the other fighters.” He then races off.

“Thank you.” I say gratefully as he passes by me. I rush over to the carriage and climb in. “Lula moon.” 

She looks to me her identity concealed since we are on the move with no place she can take off her stuff that conceals her identity without worry of someone who can’t know her identity walking in. “Kaoru! You are alright!” Her voice gives off a smile I’m more than sure she has on her face. 

“There is danger approaching.” I warn her. “Mitsukuni is going around warning the fighters.” 

She is instantly serious. “What kind of danger?” 

“I’m not sure but it was bad enough that the fragment woke me up.” I tell her. 

“We must stop. We cannot risk leading this danger to our possible new place to set up camp.” She goes to get out of the carriage. “Come.” 

We get out of the carriage and we race past the ones from the other world to get to the front to tell them to stop. We make it to the front. 

“Stop!” Lula moon orders and everyone does just that turning to us. “Get everyone to a nearby safe place. All fighters prepare for battle!” 

Everyone begins rushing around to do just that. 

“Do you know how much time we have Kaoru?” Lula moon turns to me. 

I shake my head. “I only know that is danger is closing in.” 

She nods. “Alright. Then we will do our best to be prepared for whatever it is.” 

Mitsukuni comes over to us. “The fighters are ready.” He reports. “No sign of the danger yet but whatever it is we are ready to fight.” 

Lula moon nods. “Thank you. You may resume your post.” 

Mitsukuni bows respectively then races off to do as told. 

I step forward looking around at the horizon looking for any signs of the danger. 

They can’t be too far if it was so urgent that I woke up. 

I glance to the others seeing they are almost all good in a safer place that is nearby. 

The ones from the other world are being brought over to the safer place. 

I look away and I take a few steps forward watching for the danger. I spot movement on the horizon. “Here it comes!” I call. “Battle stations!” 

The fighters quickly rush to form a protective line in front of the others. 

I look to Lula moon. “I’ll be joining this fight.” 

“Please be careful.” Lula moon says a little softly. 

I nod. “I will do my best.” I promise her then I go to join the line of fighters. 

The danger has turned out to be the chaos beasts in human form and the master of chaos is in the lead. 

“The chaos beasts.” I hiss under my breath. 

The fighters quickly make sure their weapons are all ready to fight these chaos beasts. 

Did they come for the fragment or well me or have they come to just try to wipe us out? 

I can’t say but I have a bad feeling about this like something is going to happen that I am not ready for. I look to Mitsukuni. 

Please let him survive this fight. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

The host club can only watch with the other survivors as those able to fight prepare to do so standing waiting for the enemy to move a little closer. 

Hikaru is holding his brother with a protective look on his face. 

Tamaki is clutching to Kyouya wit Hunny doing the same to host club Mori. 

Haruhi is watching hoping that the fight will turn out alright. 

The chaos beasts are getting closer and the fighters are getting tense ready to charge into battle. 

At the head of the chaos beast army charging towards the fighters is the chaos master himself allowing the host club to see him truly for the first time.

This world’s Kaoru’s P.O.V. 

I tense ready for the right moment to charge and once I see it then I know it’s time we charged into battle. “Charge!” I tell the others and we race forward with some preparing their magic and others drawing their weapons to begin fighting. 

The fighting is intense but I need to locate the master of chaos. 

If I take him down then the chaos beast army will no doubt be utterly useless and lost so that means we can take out the chaos beasts if I get rid of the master of chaos himself since he’s the glue that keeps the chaos beast army together. 

I duck to avoid a swipe from one of the beasts that almost hit my head. I spin and slam the heel of my foot into his side knocking him sideways into another beast. I then slip away keeping low to try avoid as much of the intense fighting as I could. I look around seeing a whole crowd of fighting, guns pointed firing from the left and right, slashes from beasts and so much blood in all directions. I feel so tense as this intense fighting is showing to be so brutal like the beasts are just going for the kill but not many are coming after me only a few desperate stranglers. I spot Mitsukuni. 

He is trying to fight off three of them at once turning left and right to fire constantly as they try to advance. 

Chaos beast Mori is one of the ones attacking Mitsukuni. 

I take a step to help him but he turns around and our eyes meet. 

He silently is telling me to find the master of chaos and to destroy him. He then leaps back into action to avoid being killed. 

I a little reluctantly turn away and race to find the master of chaos. I look around myself at the mass of fighting. 

Where is he? 

I keep looking and I see that there are just so many chaos beasts that they are starting to overpower us survivors. I need to locate the master of chaos now! I race around looking as fast as I can. “Fragment help me now. Where is he?” I say to myself as I dodge a chaos beast and a survivor fighting only to find myself just standing outside of the fighting. I feel a little wet thanks to the blood I hadn’t noticed that got on me as I went around through the crowd. “Where the hell did the master of chaos go?” I say looking at the fighting then scanning the edges of the fight wondering if the master of chaos was just sitting off to the side watching. “Where is he? I need to find him.” 

“Try right behind you.” A familiar voice says from behind me.

I completely froze and everything else became a distant blur as my mind fills with the horrific bloody scene of so long ago…. So long ago…. Before I became one with the fragment….. That horrific bloody scene….. This has to be a dream! I’m still dreaming!

“You wanted to know where someone was. Well you found him. You were looking for me right?” His voice almost seems to ring in my ears. 

Just a dream…. Just a dream…..

“Hey. Didn’t you miss me?” His voice is getting closer and his footsteps make crunching sounds on the ground below indicating he is walking closer. “I missed you.” 

I spin around and for sure there he stands but I know this isn’t him. I know this isn’t him! “Hikaru….” My heart beats a little faster in hope but I know that this can’t be him! 

There’s no way! 

No one’s P.O.V. 

Host club Kaoru watches with the others as the brutal fight rages on. He sees the way so many are dying, from both sides, from every direction. He shivers and wishes that this is all just a bad dream. 

So much death, blood and fighting… it’s starting to get to him. 

I glances down for a moment trying to block out the screams and sounds of the battle going on….. only to hear something….. 

“Come on little bro. Just leave. We don’t need anyone.” 

“No! You’re not real!” 

“What are you talking about? Of course I’m real.” 

Host club Kaoru looks up to the battle then glances a little to the side noticing something that isn’t good. 

This world’s Kaoru is facing what appears to be Hikaru, dressed the same way except for no blood as when host club Kaoru saw him in the dream where he was the only one left in the house…. Only one left of his family……. He blinks as something about that Hikaru doesn’t seem right. 

It was like the Hikaru was wearing some sort of illusion disguise. 

Host club Kaoru swore he can see flashes of the real form of what appeared to be Hikaru. 

The real form looked to be a boy who has slightly long blood red, with black fox like pattern on the part where the hair band is holding his hair as well as on the end of his hair, hair pulled into a pony tail so his hair is not raised in the least bit but instead as if the pony tail was only so his hair stays out of his face. He has coyote ears but a fox like face with no muzzle. His body seems to consist of a mountain goat foot with a dragon looking foot on the other side then his arms are what appears to be a foxes as one and a coyote as the other. His black t-shit is tattered but can still be seen as a shirt just pretty ripped up and his just as tattered light colored jeans are his only clothing. 

Host club Kaoru feels a spark of some sort deep down inside himself making him realize what has to be done. 

This worlds Kaoru is attacked by the fake Hikaru as if in an attempt to make him cooperate or to knock him out. 

The fake Hikaru wants to take this world’s Kaoru and host club Kaoru realizes that it’s the whole reason the chaos beasts came. 

“They want this world’s Kaoru and are using dirty tricks to try to take him.” Host club Kaoru says under his breath. 

The fragment seems to try to set up a protective barrier over this worlds Kaoru to try to protect him but the fake Hikaru keeps trying to break through to this world’s Kaoru hurt unconscious body. 

This world’s Kaoru did take quite a heavy hit to the head that would have been enough to knock him out after all. 

Host club Kaoru glances to his twin who is beside him but is watching the fighting as if waiting to see if any were going to come over to try hurt any of them. “I’m sorry.” He whispers quietly then he sneaks off before his Hikaru can notice. He gives one glance back then he turns to get over to the fake Hikaru as well this world’s Kaoru. “I have to do this.” 

The fake Hikaru snarls when he finds the fragment too strong to be over powered even with this world’s Kaoru out cold. 

Host club Kaoru clears his throat. 

The fake Hikaru spins around to face host club Kaoru in shock. “Wha?” He is at a loss of words looking between the two Kaorus trying to determine if this world’s Kaoru was a fake. 

Host club Kaoru manages to stay calm as he puts his hands in his pockets. “You like what I did?” He says. “A duplicate. I made sure it seemed like the real me.” He walks forward a little. “The fragment warned me that you were coming and I had to prepare myself. When I spotted you I made a duplicate and parted from it. I made sure to add some magic so when you attacked it would seem like the real me.” His palms are starting to get a little sweaty but he ignores it. “It gave me enough time to see your real form beneath that illusion of yours. You did pretty well that you fooled me for a few moments.” He keeps his eyes on the fake Hikaru. 

The fake Hikaru takes a few steps back glancing to this world’s Kaoru every now and then as he mostly keeps his eyes on host club Kaoru. “How can I believe you?” He says trying to figure out which one is really the real one. 

“Why do you think it was so easy to beat him? I am a lot stronger than that and I could take you out right now.” Host club Kaoru says and he sees that the fake Hikaru is starting to really believe him. “But I won’t if you agree on a deal.” He tries to look confident as best he can. 

The fake Hikaru’s eyes lock onto host club Kaoru’s eyes. “What kind of deal?” He asks. 

Host club Kaoru takes a breath. “I want to say the deal in your real form. Please.” He says. “Or I won’t tell you and I promise you that this deal can be really beneficial for you.” 

The fake Hikaru looks thoughtful for a moment then looks to this world’s Kaoru who is still obviously unconscious. 

“I’ll even take the shield off of the duplicate if you want.” Host club Kaoru says really hoping it works but he has a gut feeling that the fragment knows what he is doing so it’ll cooperate if he needs it to so he can convince the fake Hikaru. 

“Prove that you are the real one.” The fake Hikaru says. 

“Fine.” Host club Kaoru agrees and moves over to this world’s Kaoru and kneels down beside the shield. He places a hand on the shield and a second later it is falls just like the shield did back when the camp was going to be attacked in which the survivors fled after this world’s Kaoru used magic to take care of the beasts. He lowers his hand to his side and looks to the fake Hikaru. “That enough proof for you?” 

The fake Hikaru has full belief in what host club Kaoru is saying and so he lets his illusion fall revealing his true form that host club Kaoru had glimpses of. “What’s the deal?” He asks now standing there as the chaos beast he is. 

The master of chaos comes over to the chaos beast when he over hears the commotion. 

Host club Kaoru stands up. “I’ll willingly go along with you guys if all you beasts of chaos leave the survivors alone. Call off the fight.” He watches the two waiting for an answer. “Do we have a deal?”

The chaos beast’s eyes shine at the seemingly once in a life time opportunity. “We should take it master chaos.” He says. 

Master chaos stares at host club Kaoru for a few moments but host club Kaoru manages to not falter. “Fine.” He agrees then turns to the mass of fighting. “ALL CHAOS BEASTS RETREAT! I REPEAT! RETREAT!” 

The chaos beasts stop fighting and a little hesitantly they turn running away in retreat. 

Host club Kaoru feels relaxed now that he knows for sure it’s working. He walks towards master chaos and the chaos beast. “Take me away.” He says simply. 

The chaos beast and master chaos lead him away keeping host club Kaoru in front of them to keep him from running or from anyone trying to save him. 

‘I’m sorry Hikaru. Forgive me.’ Host club Kaoru thinks in head as he is lead away. 

Meanwhile…. 

The survivors watch at the retreating chaos beast army with the master of chaos. 

Mitsukuni goes over to this world’s Kaoru as the ginger haired boy starts to awaken. “Kaoru?” He says hopefully. 

This world’s Kaoru looks to Mitsukuni. “Is the battle over?” He says a little softly. 

“Yeah they retreated.” Mitsukuni says as he helps his friend to his feet. 

“I thought they would have taken me. That was their plan. They even went as far as making a Hikaru look alike to grab me.” This world’s Kaoru explains gently letting Mitsukuni silently know that he’s ok. “I just have a headache.” He assures the other. 

“Well if they wanted to capture you then why didn’t they?” Mitsukuni wonders. “You were perfect for the taking but they totally skipped over you.” 

“I have a feeling that something happened.” This world’s Kaoru says. “Something that wasn’t planned for.” 

Host club Hikaru’s P.O.V.

“They won.” I say with a smile glad that the fight is over. “They won again Kao…..” My sentence trails off as I turn to look where my brother was only to find him gone. I jump to my feet my heart racing. “Kaoru?” I look around hoping and wishing that I find him. “Kaoru!?” 

Tamaki and the others come over to me since we got separated when rushing over here with the others. 

“Hikaru what’s wrong?” Haruhi asks. 

I look to them pleading and desperate. “I can’t find him. I can’t find Kaoru.” I tell them in near to tears. I am terrified that something bad happened to him. “He was beside me as the fight raged on but when I turned to look to him after the fight was won he was gone.” 

The other’s eyes widen. 

“We’ll split up and look around.” Kyouya says quickly. 

All of us split up in search of Kaoru but we can’t find him. 

Not good! 

Definitely not good!

Where are you Kaoru!?


	11. Chapter ten.

Host club Kaoru’s P.O.V.

We walk into a cave and are surrounded by darkness. 

The darkness and the slightly musky smell of the cave seem to wrap themselves all around me along with the noises of the cave like an every now and then echo of a drop of water falling to hit the ground as well as the crunching sound from us walking. 

The cave floor is uneven and the darkness is so thick I would have sworn I was blindfolded had I not watched as we entered the extremely dark cave. 

I can hear some hushed whispers behind me but I can’t make them out especially with that echo of the drop of water ringing in my ears every time I hear it. 

A drop of water lands on my head, the ice cold chilliness of it makes me shiver softly but I do my best to ignore it as we keep walking. 

I can’t say for sure how long we’ve been walking or in what direction exactly but I can say that they may be trying to make sure I don’t know where to go if I try to escape. 

This cave almost feels like it has some sort of secret but I am not sure what.

It’s something powerful and I can feel it inside of me but I can’t quite place what it is like an outside force is letting it’s power be known to me. 

I stay silent and I can’t see a thing so I let the two flanking me steer me in the directions we need to go in. I think about Hikaru and the others but mostly Hikaru. I wish I was still with them but I made the choice of taking this world’s Kaoru’s place. I hold my head high and suddenly we stop so I stop too and wait. 

Someone grabs my hands and move them behind my back holding them there. 

I don’t struggle and I wonder if Hikaru will be able to find me like he did during Halloween back at Ouran. I blink at the silence with not even a sound of someone moving. I open my mouth to ask if everything is alright then I feel something hit the back of my head. I feel myself fall forward as I fall unconscious. ‘Hikaru…. Save me.’ Is my last conscious thought. 

No one’s P.O.V.

The host club start to panic a little when they can’t find the youngest twin anywhere. 

Hikaru more so than the others.

This worlds Kaoru notices something wrong and heads over to them with Mitsukuni trailing behind him. “Is something wrong?” He asks looking at them as Mitsukuni stands beside him. 

The host club turns to the two and Hikaru clenches his fists. 

“Our Kaoru has gone missing.” Host club Kyouya responds. 

This worlds Kaoru and Mitsukuni glance to each other upon hearing this. 

“Do you think?” Mitsukuni doesn’t finish that sentence. 

“More than likely.” This world’s Kaoru responds with a nod. 

Hikaru growls with a death glare. “What are you talking about! Where is my brother!?” He demands. 

“Hikaru calm down.” Host club Haruhi tells the flaming ginger. 

This worlds Kaoru and Mitsukuni turn back to the host club. 

“The chaos beasts must have taken him.” Mitsukuni explains. “That’s why they retreated without taking this world’s Kaoru even though they were winning.” 

“There is more than one possibility of why this happened.” This world’s Kaoru says. “They could have either wanted a hostage to lure us into a trap so they could destroy us. However it is possible they know you guys are from another world and want to lure you to them so they can travel to your world using a special magic that you get that allows you travel back to your world when activated. Without it you’d never be able to return back. They may be planning to take over your world by traveling to it or wanting to go there to get more chaos beasts for the army in which would make them practically unstoppable from having so many chaos beasts. Or…….” He blinks as if a light bulb went off in his head. 

“Or what?” Hikaru says in a demanding tone. 

“Or maybe they mistook him for me.” This world’s Kaoru says. “That is the most likely option above all else.” He turns to move away. “Mitsukuni inform all fighters that haven’t been badly injured. I’m going to Lula moon.” 

Mitsukuni nods and darts away. 

“I’m going to find him.” Hikaru says but this world’s Kaoru shakes his head. 

“He will be found. But right now you need to stay with the others. Don’t worry as long as they think he’s me then they will not harm him. He will be safe as long as it is thought that he is me. Just stay with the others until further notice right now.” He then leaves dashing off to somewhere. 

Hikaru is pissed and is ready to ignore what was said in favor of going to find his brother. 

Host club Kyouya puts a hand on the ginger haired boys shoulder. “We can trust them to find Kaoru. If we go out in search on our own we have too high of a chance of getting lost and that will not help Kaoru at all. It may make it worse if they find out about us. They may kill him then. Just do as said and wait for now.” He tells the other. 

Hikaru looks to host club Kyouya, pissed but he seems to understand the point that if they just go off in search of host club Kaoru then his beloved younger brother could be killed. He looks down and the host club give him a group hug trying to comfort him. He clenches his fists and swears that he’ll do whatever it takes to get his brother back into his arms. 

Meanwhile…. 

“This is troubling.” Lula moon paces upon hearing what this world’s Kaoru has to say. “Troubling indeed.” 

“As long as they think he is me then they won’t hurt him.” This world’s Kaoru says. “That is if that is the case.”

Lula moon pauses in her pacing and looks up to the sky keeping her identity concealed since they are outside talking in an area where at least one other person is closest to them. “Yes that is true.” She turns to this world’s Kaoru. “You will be restricted from joining any fights for now.” She says. “If either of our enemies find out that you are still here then that could mean bad news for him. You cannot be seen by either group.” She says.

This worlds Kaoru nods. “I understand.” He says.

Lula moon nods. “Good. Now we need to discuss how we are going to save him.” 

This world’s Kaoru nods. “Yeah.” He looks thoughtful.

“If we had a way to contact him then we may be able to plan better and possibly find a way to take out one of the enemies probably for good.” Lula moon says thoughtfully.

This world’s Kaoru has a light bulb go off in his head. “Maybe we can.” He says making Lula moon look to him in curiosity. “When we were both sleeping he showed up in the fragments inner world that I am the only one that could go there. I can use the fragment to contact him and we can start a plan to take out one evil group for good.” 

Lula moon nods. “It’s worth a shot. We must do so as soon as possible.” She says. 

“How far are we from the place that may be a good spot to set up camp?” This worlds Kaoru asks. 

“Not too far.” Lula moon responds. 

“Alright. We need to worry about the darkness magic right away or the darkness beasts will be coming.” This world’s Kaoru says. “I can take care of that.”

Lula moon nods and the two move to go to the woman.

This world’s Kaoru can feel Hikaru’s eyes on him as if expecting some sort of plan to be told that way they can get the host club Kaoru back to his brother. He follows Lula moon and they disappear from the host club’s view as they go into a medical carriage carrying those that cannot walk or need time to rest as they are hurt.

Though the carriage looks the same as any other to the host club. 

Hikaru growls softly and narrows his eyes. He wants to know if they are going to get his brother back right away. He starts pacing a little while staring at the carriage. “When the hell are they going to bring him back!” He growls. 

“Calm down Hikaru.” Host club Haruhi says. “I’m sure they are already working on a plan to get him back.” She tries to assure the anxious, worried and slightly angered ginger male. 

“If anyone knows how to save Kao-chan it would be them.” Hunny says. 

“They know this world as well as the evil groups better than any of us.” Host club Kyouya adds. 

The host club are all worried for their friend even if Hikaru takes the cake when it comes to the amount of worrying, as expected. 

Hikaru sighs glancing down for a moment before looking to the carriage. 

Inside the carriage…. 

Lula moon and this world’s Kaoru move to the woman who is laying on a bed looking emotionally, physically and mentally drained. 

This worlds Kaoru notices that the darkness magic is spreading some more and he knows they need to do something fast. 

“She has the books she was sent to retrieve with the group.” Lula moon says. “Should we get all of that out of her or shall we heal her if there’s a way to keep the information from being damaged.” She looks worriedly at the woman just wishing they could just heal the poor woman already. 

This worlds Kaoru moves the bottom of her shirt up a little and it shows the darkness magic has spread up to cover half of her stomach already. He lets go of her shirt. “The darkness magic has mostly taken over her body. It is enough that we cannot fully destroy it.” He sighs. “If we did try to fully destroy then she will more than likely die in the process since the darkness magic is strongly flowing in her blood by now.” 

Lula moon looks away. “I’m sorry I let it get this far.” She says. 

This world’s Kaoru turns to her. “It’s not your fault. No one is to blame for this.” He assures her even placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“What can you do to help her?” Lula moon asks looking to this worlds Kaoru. 

This worlds Kaoru turns back to the woman and lets go of Lula moon’s shoulder. “There is very few options left.” 

The woman eyes weakly look to them. “Voices.” She croaks out surprising the two she has enough strength to speak since she can’t rest as she tries to fight the darkness magic from spreading since it seems to be winning. Her voice makes the other two look to her. 

“Voices?” Lula moon blinks. 

The woman nods softly. “Voices in my head.” She says weakly and shakily. “Darkness voices.” 

This world’s Kaoru looks scared for the woman for a moment then he quickly turns to really serious. “There are only two options left.” He says. 

Lula moon turns to this world’s Kaoru. “What are the options?” She asks. 

This world’s Kaoru looks up to the wall of the carriage. “We can either take all the books out of her then let her stay behind to let the darkness magic take over her then she can join the darkness beasts. Or we can use a spell that will make the darkness magic fully consume her however with this spell it will help with keeping her from going to the darkness beasts. She will have to also contribute in order to not fall to the darkness magic since the spell will not be strong enough on its own. All she would have to do is push the darkness voices away and ignore them.” 

Lula moon nods. “Let’s try the second one.” She says. “I don’t want to lose anymore survivors if I can help it.” 

This world’s Kaoru nods in agreement. “We need to get the others out in order to do this. Without a strong enough defense against the spell like one that you and me can put up around ourselves the spell will also affect them. 

Lula moon nods and pokes her head out telling the closet people to get the others out of the carriage for now. 

There is a lot of hurrying to get everyone else out of the carriage for a few minutes then it is only the three of them left. 

This worlds Kaoru glances around to make sure before turning back to the woman. “Keep your magic defense up and on keep a tight rein on it.” He says. 

Lula moon nods. “I will. Whenever you’re ready go ahead.” 

This worlds Kaoru closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath through his nose. He opens his eyes after a moment and points his hands towards the woman with his palms facing the woman. He closes his eyes in concentration and a magical glow of light blue surrounds his hands. 

Lula moon watches as this goes on. 

A glowing orb starts to appear floating just in front of this world’s Kaoru’s hands then it goes towards the woman and it makes a bubble of light blue, mostly see through, glow around the woman. 

The glow starts to get brighter but the light doesn’t bug any of them in the carriage since the two have their magical shields up to keep the spell from affecting them while the woman is the one getting the spell so it just looks like she is in a tube that is keeping the light from attacking her but she can still see fine so it’s not pitch black. 

Outside of the carriage the people only see a flash of light that is like light beams coming out of the carriage but it doesn’t go very far from the carriage then it fades away. 

The host club wonder what that was and what is going on. 

The other survivors seem to not be bugged by it as they had seen a ton of magic in their life so they now just push aside the moments in which they see magic like that, unless it is an important time like they are being attacked. 

“What was that?” Hunny says as nothing seems to happen after that. 

“Whatever it was it must have been Lula moon or this worlds Kaoru that did that.” Host club Haruhi states. 

Hikaru wonders if they should or could go to see what is going on. “I wonder if that was to help bring my Kaoru back.” He says to himself.


	12. Chapter eleven.

The woman opens her eyes as her new self that is a darkness beast but she is not on their side. She feels much better and she manages to sit up feeling new strength inside of her. She looks down and notices that she is for sure fully looking like a darkness beast, she can feel the power flowing through her and she can’t hear the voices. “Wow.” She gasps in wonder. 

This worlds Kaoru smiles softly. “Remember you need to push away the darkness voices since the spell will not be able to fully protect you from that. Don’t fall for the darkness voices.” 

The woman looks to Lula moon and this worlds Kaoru. “I will.” She promises. 

This worlds Kaoru adds one more thing. “Also be careful when trying magic. I cannot say for sure how this new development will affect your magic. If it did you need to get it under control before truly using it. For your safety and for the others.” He says and the woman nods.

“Come.” Lula moon says. “We must make sure everyone knows that you are on our side.” 

The three head out of the carriage and the survivors gasp upon seeing a darkness beast with this worlds Kaoru and Lula moon. 

“Survivors!” Lula moons voice speaks loud and clear. 

Everyone is listening attentively. 

“This is important.” Lula moon glances to the woman and gestures her forward. 

The woman moves to stand next to Lula moon as this worlds Kaoru gives the woman an assuring smile. 

Lula moon turns back to the others. “She may have the darkness beast look but she is on our side. A spell cast by Kaoru was used to make her body have the darkness beast look but she remains on our side.” She tells the survivors. “We expect you to be kind to her and continue to treat her as one of us. Also we will be leaving shortly to head to a place that may be where we will officially set up camp.” She finishes. “That is all.” She leads this worlds Kaoru towards somewhere else.

Hikaru quickly goes over to the two as the survivors go back to what they are doing as well as helping to get ready to move again. “Do you have a plan to get my brother back?” He asks the two who stop walking when he spoke and they turn to him. 

“I am going to try to contact him.” This world’s Kaoru says. 

“How?” Hikaru asks curiously since there doesn’t seem to be a way to do so. 

“By using the fragment inside of me.” This worlds Kaoru responds. “We may be able to save your brother and take out one of the evil groups once and for all at the same time.” He explains. “Don’t worry he will be saved.” He tells the other male. 

Hikaru looks away worried anyways. 

“It’ll be alright.” This world’s Kaoru tells Hikaru. 

“Kaoru we need to get going.” Lula moon gently reminds the ginger. 

This worlds Kaoru turns to Lula moon. “Yes. Of course.” He says then turns to Hikaru again. “Just trust us on this.” He then leaves with Lula moon to a carriage where he can rest so he can try to contact host club Kaoru. 

Host club Kaoru’s P.O.V. 

I open my eyes to the familiar land of the world inside the fragment. “Hello?” I glance around and suddenly some mist ahead of me appears only for this world’s Kaoru to step out with the mist disappearing after. 

“Hello there again.” He greets me and moves closer. “Listen we will come and save you but because of what has happened we may also be able to defeat one evil group once and for all.” He explains. “What can you tell me about where they are keeping you?” 

“We went through a cave.” I start. “This cave almost felt like it has some sort of secret but I am not sure what. It’s something powerful and I could feel it inside of me but I can’t quite place what it is like an outside force is letting it’s power be known to me.” I explain. “They knocked me out inside of the cave. That’s all I know so far.” 

This worlds Kaoru nods. “Well until we have a plan that will work the best I will be meeting you every chance we get in here.” He explains. “Is there anything you can right now think of that can help?” He asks. 

I think for a moment then shake my head. “Not yet.” I respond.

This worlds Kaoru nods softly. “Ok. You will be acting as a spy from wherever you are for now until we can come save you.” He tells me. “Just hang in there and take in as much as you can for the next time we meet.” 

Suddenly things are getting blurry. 

“One of us is waking up.” This world’s Kaoru says and takes a step back. “You will be fine as long as you keep them believing that you are me. Your friends are safe and we will meet again.” 

Then things kept getting more blurry. 

“Wait. I don’t want to wake up!” I say then my eyes snap open and I find I have awoken as well as am tied to a chair with the chaos beasts surrounding me. ‘Oh great.’ I think then quickly calm myself. ‘I need to stay calm and make sure they think I am this worlds Kaoru.’ I remind myself and I calmly stare at them waiting for whatever is going to happen.

The master of chaos comes over and I look up at him. “You are now our prisoner.” He states the obvious. “You will be staying with us and we will use your magic to our own gain.” 

“I said I’d come with you.” I say keeping up a clam façade as best as I can. “I never said I’d use my powers to help you or let you have my powers.” I tell him. 

He growls but he doesn’t strike me though he wants to. “You will change your mind.” He says then leaves me to be guarded by four chaos beasts with the others leaving with the master of chaos. 

I look around to take in my surroundings. I see we are in a deep area of the cave with a stream of crystal clear water going around the island I seem to be on then it goes down deeper into the cave. I have to remember to tell this to this world’s Kaoru the next time we talk. I stay as alert as I can to make sure I get enough to speak of next time me and this worlds Kaoru get in contact. I blink as I notice something. 

The feeling of the power is gone. 

No one’s P.O.V.

Three older men on their own run away from the cave. 

“We cannot allow them to know of the truth.” The oldest of three men says, he is a grandpa age looking. 

“We must find the other.” The youngest of the men, he looks to be forty five or so. 

“Follow our instincts.” The one that seems to be aged in the middle of the other two says.

All three of them hurry and begin their searching. 

This world’s Kaoru groans and rolls over making Lula moon look to him. He seems to be troubled. 

Lula moon gets up from the carriages chair she had been sitting on, since the group is on the move again, going to the bed this world’s Kaoru is laying on. She kneels beside the bed. “Kaoru?” She puts a gentle hand on his shoulder to see if he will wake. 

He doesn’t and she goes back to her seat knowing she shouldn’t try to wake him. 

Lula moon worriedly waits for him to awaken. 

They arrive to their destination when he does awaken. 

“Did you manage to contact him?” Lula moon asks as this worlds Kaoru sits up. 

“Yes but so far there isn’t enough information. I’ll have to contact him again later.” This worlds Kaoru explains. “All I was able to get from him was that they took him to a cave that felt like it was emitting some kind of magic.” 

Lula moon nods. “Well it’s a good start. You woke up just in time as we have arrived at our destination where we may set up camp. Let’s go take a look.” 

The two leave the carriage that has now stopped and they look around. 

This place has a good covered area to set up camp that will be concealed by rocks so it more hidden than being out in the open. 

“It’s perfect.” This worlds Kaoru says with Lula moon mumbling an agreement. 

“We will set up a more permanent camp here.” Lula moon tells everyone and the cheer. She turns to this worlds Kaoru. “Will you do the honors of putting up the shield?” She speaks in a normal talking voice loudness to this worlds Kaoru. 

This worlds Kaoru nods and he moves towards the middle where everyone has left a space to allow him to cast the spell without crowding him.

“What’s he doing?” Host club Tamaki asks as the host club watches with everyone else that is with the survivors. 

“Watch.” Mitsukuni says and they do just that. 

This worlds Kaoru closes his eyes and moves his legs so he’s standing with them shoulder length apart about that way he’s more stable on his feet. He takes a deep breath through his nose then slightly leans forward only slightly only to quickly his arms out to the side, one at a time with quick movements, with his palms facing away from him. 

A small breeze seems to appear and a dust cloud that forms a circle around Kaoru but still a good distance away from being too close to anyone. 

The dust cloud seems to be blown around in a circle like in the movies when a very powerful magic is about to happen. 

This world’s Kaoru’s hands gain their magical glow around them as he is obviously staring the spell. 

The host club watch in awe at the display of how the spell for the shield is being cast. 

This world’s Kaoru adds some more power so when he opens his eyes they are glowing white like again when someone is casting a powerful magic in the movies. He lowers his hands so his palms are facing the ground at an angle without having to bend his arms. 

The breeze and dust clouds between the others and this worlds Kaoru seem to pick up as the spell gets more and more powerful. 

This worlds Kaoru is slightly lifted into the air and he waits another moment to make sure the spell is good to go then he slightly slowly brings his arms up. 

As he does this the shield comes up from the ground being a good distance for them all to build a comfortable camp. 

It’s like how it was destroyed but it appears to be going backwards since he is setting up the shield. 

One his arms and palms reach each other above his head then the shield closes above them now completely then right where this worlds Kaoru’s palms are facing a small and quick beam that’s more of a rectangle looking shape comes from the shield to this worlds Kaoru’s palms creating a flash of light that stays within the shield and doesn’t hurt anyone’s eyes surprising. 

Though they can’t see anything but the light they are missing the last step that this worlds Kaoru is doing. 

He moves his hands so they seem to cross over each other and his palms are facing him. He then quickly moves them down to the position of his palms pointing to the ground at an angle but the transition is in the shape of an X making the whole shield emit another flash of light only within the shield.

This flash of light destroys the other light making the others only see the light but now it’s being destroyed. 

When the light fades they see the shield is up once again and this worlds Kaoru is standing on the ground with no breeze anymore. 

He is in the position he ended it in and his eyes are closed. He opens his eyes and stands normally with his arms hanging at his sides. “It is done.” He says.

“Wow.” Tamaki and the host club are left speechless. 

“It’s always amazing to behold when Kaoru first puts up the shield.” Mitsukuni says with a smile. 

Everyone begins setting up the camp and the host club help where they can while Hikaru searches for Lula moon or this world’s Kaoru both of which he had lost track of but he wants to know if his brother is alright. 

Outside of the shield on a cliff the three older men step to the cliff’s edge and look at the shield that is small since they are still a good enough distance away. 

“There. It’s in there.” The oldest says. 

“We must go and hurry.” The youngest agrees. 

“Let the quest to go to it begin.” The middle one also agrees. 

The three move and head towards the camp that now has the shield up.

This world’s Kaorus P.O.V.

I spot the other world Hikaru and I go over to him knowing he’ll want to know about his brother. “Hikaru.” 

He turns to me. “I was looking for you.” 

“I know why.” I tell him putting my hands in my pockets. “Listen I talked with your brother.” I let him know. “We have established a way of communicating though both of us have to be unconscious then I contact him using the fragment.” I explain and when he opens his mouth to speak I continue. “He is unhurt as expected and we are working on a plan to get him back safely as well to get rid of the chaos beasts once and for all. He will be safe since they think he is me.” I inform him. 

“I want to come to help rescue him.” Hikaru tells me. 

“Listen. If they spot you they probably will kill your brother when they figure out that he is actually from another world. If they see you then they will know.” I say the words the fragment is explaining to me. “We need to be extremely careful when we go to rescue him. Don’t worry.” I pat him on the shoulder then I leave heading to another part of the camp that is being built. I stop by the edge of the camp right beside one part of the shield. I feel it, it hit me like a small shock wave. I look outside of the shield. 

A powerful magic and it’s close by. 

“It almost feels like the fragment…..” I say to myself in a hushed tone. 

The fragment I have is starting to really react and I know for sure now. 

My eyes widen as I come to a realization. “The other fragment is close by!” I whisper to myself.


	13. Chapter twelve.

This worlds Kaoru begins looking for where the signal seems to be coming the strongest. 

Lula moon spots this worlds Kaoru and wonders what he is doing so she goes over to him. “What’s wrong?” She asks and he jumps slightly as he was so focused that he didn’t notice her approach. 

“I can feel the other fragment being close by.” He reports making Lula moon become shocked by this. 

“Then we must find it.” Lula moon say then turns. “I need four fighters here now!” She calls and four of those that can fight come racing over including Mitsukuni. 

This worlds Kaoru blinks looking to outside the shield and he quickly moves to someplace following the shield. 

Lula moon and the four others follow. 

People are confused as this is strange. 

The host club are also confused. 

All work has stopped to find out what’s going on. 

This worlds Kaoru spots the three men approaching and stops in his tracks making Lula moon and the four fighters to skid to a stop too. “Them.” He says simply as he nods to the three men who are quickly approaching. 

“Are you sure?” Lula moon says watching the three men. 

This world’s Kaoru nods. “Yes. I can feel it coming from all three of them.” 

The three men stop just outside the shield so they are facing the six people standing there. 

The oldest bows his head in greeting. “We are sorry if we scared you or are intruding.” His eyes come to rest on this world’s Kaoru. “You have the power of the fragment coming off of you.” He states.

“Me and the fragment are one.” This worlds Kaoru explains. “I can feel the other fragment coming from you three.” 

The youngest nods. “We split the fragment between the three of us when we saw the chaos beasts coming. We had to make sure if one of us was captured then they would not have the whole fragment.” He explains.

“Weren’t you with the chaos beasts?” The middle one says scanning this worlds Kaoru.

“That was another world version of me. Some from another world has appeared to this world. The chaos beast mistook him for me. The ones from the other world have no known power.” This worlds Kaoru explains. “Please feel free to enter the shield.

The three men nod in understanding then step inside the shield. 

“We should go somewhere more private.” Lula moon says then turns to the four fighters. “We will be talking in my carriage. Please stand guard so we may speak in peace.” 

The four fighters salute to show they understand then they follow the three men, Lula moon and this worlds Kaoru to Lula moons carriage. The four stand outside in guarding positions following orders. 

The others mummer for a few moments then they go back to setting up. 

Hikaru pauses for a moment longer then also goes back to helping. He keeps glancing to the carriage though waiting for them to come out and he wants them to go find his brother before anything bad can happen but they are still here now with new comers. His thoughts revolve around that finding his brother is much more important than whatever it is that seems so important about those three new comers. 

Inside the carriage…..

“I am sorry we could not talk in a tent.” Lula moon says as they all sit down. 

“It’s alright.” The oldest of the men says waving it off. “We can tell you just got here not too long ago.” He says. 

“Unfortunately the one that the chaos beast will be in more danger if we waste time so we need to be as straight to the point as we can.” This world’s Kaoru says. “As you know I hold one of the fragments inside of my body. We plan to use my powers to destroy the chaos beasts as well as the darkness beasts. It is good that neither group has gotten their hands on the fragment you split between yourselves.” 

“We’ll need your help to save the one that was taken.” Lula moon adds. “Like that you can show us where they took him and help us defeat the chaos beasts once and for all.” 

The youngest smiles. “Helping you by taking you to where they are sure but we are just too old and our bodies would not be able to handle it if we actually used the fragment part inside us especially with powerful spells. We are just plainly too old so all we can really do is hold a piece of the fragment inside of us to keep it safe.” 

“But.” The middle one jumps in. “If we were to get rid of our powers then we will not have what the chaos beasts want. That much we can do.” 

This world’s Kaoru looks thoughtful for a second. “Well if it means brining peace and helping all survivors including those from another world then I am willing to give up my powers from the fragment.” 

The oldest smiles. “A wise choice but I believe you have understood us wrong. Our power cannot just disappear into thin air.” 

The other two nod. 

The oldest continues. “There needs to be a place for it to go.” 

The three are looking at this world’s Kaoru and it clicks in his mind. 

Lula moon looks to this world’s Kaoru. “Do you think you can do it?” She asks. “We’d understand if you can’t.”

This world’s Kaoru takes a moment then comes to a decision. “I’ll do it.” He says with a determined face. 

“We need to begin right away.” The oldest leaves the carriage with the other two following. 

This world’s Kaoru and Lula moon are about to follow but Lula moon pauses. 

“Are you sure you can handle it?” She asks this world’s Kaoru.

He nods. “I’m sure.” 

She nods. “Aright but be careful.” 

He nods then they follow out of the carriage. 

The space in the middle of the area is not yet filled in so the three are waiting there as Lula moon and this world’s Kaoru comes over. 

The survivors are murmuring as they watch wondering what is going on. 

The host club that are remaining in the group watch in interest and Hikaru is watching wondering if they have figured out to get his brother back safely. 

Mitsukuni joins the host club. 

“What is going on?” Host club Haruhi asks. 

“I’m not entirely sure but the three split the second fragment amongst themselves. They all talked in privacy so I cannot tell you.” Mitsukuni responds. 

“Then let’s watch to find out.” Host club Kyouya says. 

This worlds Kaoru moves to the middle with the three newcomers around him kind of making a triangle shape. 

The three close their eyes and a small breeze starts to seem to swirl around the three. 

This world’s Kaoru closes his eyes for a moment then opens his eyes seeming to be prepared for something. 

The three start to activate their magic even if they’ll be left quite weak after they know this must be done. 

The breeze seems to pick up in intensity as more power is being activated, the breeze causing some dust from the ground to move slightly with it. 

The three open their eyes as soon as the magic is activated making their eyes turn to be glowing white like when someone activates a powerful magic. They send their powers to above this world’s Kaoru making a ball of magical energy. 

This worlds Kaoru watches as the ball of magic is huge and it makes him nervous about all this. 

The ball is growing in size and shows mostly white but ribbons of other colors that seem to make a rainbow if they were all put together. It just shows off power and so much of it that some electrical looking lines even go over it. 

The three make sure to have their power drained so the magic ball above this worlds Kaoru is the fragment. They stop as soon as they nothing left to give. 

The big ball of magic lowers down onto this worlds Kaoru making a flash as his body absorbs the power. 

When the flash dies down allowing sight to be possible again the three newcomers are sitting on the ground looking weak. 

They look to this worlds Kaoru to see the results. 

This worlds Kaoru is slightly floating in the air with the softly glowing white eyes, a magic aurora around his body that is seen like an outline, some electric looking lines going over his body every now and then to show power. He is twitching a little every now and then as the new power courses through him while his hair seems to shimmer like an animated characters would when receiving great power. He is lowered to the ground and a few seconds after his feet hit the ground his body seems to absorb the magical aurora. He closes his eyes for a moment then opens them looking normal. 

“It is done.” The oldest of the three say. “The fragment has officially been transferred over to you.” 

“How do you feel?” Lula moon asks this world’s Kaoru. 

“A little strange but I feel alright.” This worlds Kaoru has a small twitch with a quick electrical line goes over part of his body. 

Lula moon nods. 

The three newcomers stay sitting where they are still weak though they are probably going to be weak for the rest of their lives until they die now. 

“Now we can truly start talking about defeating the chaos beasts once and for all.” The oldest states. 

“Does that mean?” Hikaru takes a step forward from the host club and the ones in the middle of the camp look to him. 

“Yes. That means we will be going to get your world’s Kaoru soon.” This worlds Kaoru confirms then he twitches slightly again as an electrical lines in seen going swiftly across part of his body. 

Hikaru smiles happy with that they will be going to save their brother very soon, he will make sure it is very soon. “Where do we start?” 

“A plan of attack. If we don’t have that then we can risk that your brother will get killed.” Lula moon responds. 

This worlds Kaoru twitches every once in a while an electrical line seems to go over part of his body. He keeps his head high and tries to seem like everything is under control which works.

“Then let us begin planning.” Lula moon says. 

With some help the three new comers follow Lula moon and this world’s Kaoru to the carriage so they may discuss a plan.

The chaos beasts are going down once and for all.


	14. Chapter thirteen.

The higher ups along with the three men are in the carriage joined by Lula moon and this worlds Kaoru.

"So it is a good plan." Lula moon nods in agreement with the plan as they once again go over it.

For awhile this world's Kaoru had little twitches that made a quick electrical line go over a part of his body every now and then... but it seems to have stopped for the most part.

It was probably his body getting used to so much power running through his body as he is not used to having both fragments.

Everyone nods.

"Then it is settled." Lula moon decreed's. "We will begin preparations at once."

After that the camp became very busy.

People getting ready for war and people getting ready to watch over themselves while the ones chosen for the fight are gone so they won't be completely defenseless even if the shield will stay up it's better to be sure.

Hikaru keeps demanding to join the group but is always turned away even being told they can't risk the chaos beasts finding out the truth as they could then kill host club Kaoru. Hikaru just wants to help find and protect his brother, feeling like it's fault for not watching over host club Kaoru when he should have.

This worlds Kaoru watches from sitting on top of the carriage. He looks to the sky as another twitch goes through him with the quick electrical line goes over a part of his body.

Mitsukuni looks up to this worlds Kaoru. "Feeling nervous?" He asks making the other look to him.

"Well one mess up and everything comes crashing down." This world's Kaoru explains. "This is the chance we've been waiting for but..." He trails off looking up to the sky once again. "It's not just our own lives at stake. There's also that of the other worlds Kaoru's life at stake as well as possibly the others that are from the other world." He sighs when done.

Mitsukuni climbs up to sit next to this worlds Kaoru. "Sometimes hard choices need to be made." He says solemnly. "And sometimes it means that in some way we risk losing something." He looks to his hands joined together on his lap. "But we have to make these choices and we need to accept the possible outcome even if it means something we may not like."

This world's Kaoru, who was watching his friend as he spoke, closes his eyes for a moment then looks to the camp watching them get ready. "You're right.” He says a little quietly. "But even so we need to trust ourselves to make the best choice and to be able to make the best choice and to be able to make the best outcome come from it." He says. "That's how the die of life rolls."

"That's the way it goes you're right right on that." Mitsukuni agrees sharing a smile with his friend.

"Kaoru." Lula moon looks up to the two friends as the two look to her. "I trust you but I want to make sure that you are sure you'll be able to control your powers. After all it has gotten more powerful since you now have both fragments." She explains. "I'm just worried for you. I don't want to see anyone get hurt if I can help it."

This worlds Kaoru understands her concern. He now has the most powerful magic inside of him meaning he could possibly mess up if he can't control his powers which is something that could be very very bad. "Don't worry I'll make sure I am ready." He assures Lula moon. He has another twitch with a quick electrical line go over a part of his body.

Lula moon nods. "I trust you. I just wanted to make sure." She then leaves feeling less anxious so she helps preparations.

This worlds Kaoru shifts. "Well I need to contact the other world Kaoru, if I can at the moment."

Mitsukuni nods. "I will make sure you are not bugged." He says getting up with this worlds Kaoru to get down to the ground.

"Thank you my dear friends." This worlds Kaoru says gratefully as they get back on the ground.

Mitsukuni sits at the entrance way to the carriage to keep this worlds Kaoru from being bugged but also able to know if his friend needs anything or if something goes wrong.

This worlds Kaoru gets settled where he feels comfortable in the carriage. He feels another twitch go through him with the quick electrical line goes over a part of his body but its smaller then the others. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath trying to get himself into an unconscious state of mind so he can contact host club Kaoru. He shivers feeling like a his powers are pulling him into a vortex that he swears he feels like he can manipulate as he pleases.

Host club Kaorus P.O.V.

I look down to the stream as I begin to feel weird like I am mentally being tugged into something. I take slow deep breaths as quietly as I can to focus on whats going on. I start to see black in flashes in my vision for about a second.

"Kaoru." This world's Kaoru's voice distantly sounds in my head.

I understand and I close my eyes to let this worlds Kaoru's power bring me into unconsciousness so we can talk. I kind of wonder how he got so powerful suddenly as it feels stronger than before but I only think about that for a moment.

Next thing I know it I am in the fragments inner world and I open my eyes glancing around... But I don't see anyone.

"Hello?" I call and suddenly there's a soft noise behind me making me quickly turn around.

This world's Kaoru seems to have just regained his balance. "Sorry about that." He says. "Well we don't know how long we have so let's get to the point right now to get as much as possible done." He says.

I nod. "Right. Well The magic seems to have gone. The chaos beasts still don't know the truth." He reports. "I am in an area deep in the cave. There is a stream of crystal clear water going around the island I am tied to a chair on. It's not big and I can't tell how deep it is but the chaos beasts got over it so it is possible to go over it. It's dimly lit but there is light so it is lit up but I'm not sure where the light is coming from." I tell him. "They want to use the power they think I have but I have managed to keep them from knowing that I don't actually have that power by making them think I won't use it for them."

This world's Kaoru nods. "Alright that's good. If they have no way of finding out the truth then you'll be safer. We have a plan to come to save you and to get rid of the chaos beasts once and for all. We are getting ready to go right now. Also we have the second fragment now in our possession." He says then he has a twitch with a quick electrical line go over a part of his body.

"It's in you isn't it?" I realize.

He nods. "Three men who were protecting it split it between themselves when the chaos beasts went into the cave then when they found us they gave it all to me. So don't worry. We will find you and you will be returned to your friends. Just hang in there and you're doing well by hanging in there." He says. "Alright I'll let you in on the plan so you know." He continues.

No one's P.O.V.

Hikaru goes over to the carriage noticing Mitsukuni sitting at the entrance so he moves towards it. "Is this world's Kaoru in there?" He asks. "Shouldn't he be trying to hurry so we can get my brother back?" He questions. "Let me see him."

Mitsukuni gives a warning glare to Hikaru. "You are not going in. No one is to bug him." He says sternly. "No is entering on my watch."

Hikaru clenches his teeth. "I need to see him!" He demands.

Mitsukuni refuses to back down. "He is contacting your brother right now." He says still sternly. "Back off before I make sure you do. No one is to bug him while he is doing this and I will not allow anyone in."

Hikaru wants to know about how his brother is doing but he doesn't want to risk ruining this chance to know how his brother is doing. He finds a place to sit close by and waits feeling impatiently.

A little bit later everyone's pretty much ready and that is when this worlds Kaoru comes out of the carriage.

"All good?" Mitsukuni asks nicely.

This world's Kaoru nods. "He is doing well." He says and out of the corner of his eye he sees Hikaru walking over to him. He turns to Hikaru. "Don't worry." He says and he has a twitch with a quick electrical line go over a part of his body. "He is fine and holding out well. Not injured. We will bring him back."

Lula moon comes over. "The men have given us the route." She says getting the three's attention. "We will be leaving right away here." She then leaves.

"Let me come with you." Hikaru demands.

This world's Kaoru looks to Hikaru again. "Please stay here. If there is one mess up there's the risk your brother will be killed. We need to keep that risk to as close as zero as we can get it. If they see you or any of your friends that risk of your brother being killed raises by a great deal. Do you want to be the reason that your brother gets killed? Think about that carefully."

Mitsukuni nods as Hikaru flinches at how more direct this world's Kaoru is being since the rest did not go into such depth about it making it get to him.

"I can see you understand." This world's Kaoru gives a smile. "Now listen here." He puts an assuring hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "Your brother is strong and smart. He's managed to keep the chaos beasts from finding out the truth and he is holding on." He says. "You have a wonderful brother and the way you are being so ready to leap into danger to save him shows that you are also a great brother. But this time you need to stay here and trust us. I think he gets some skills that makes him stronger from you." He says then he takes his hand off of Hikaru's shoulder only to walk off to somewhere else in the camp.

Mitsukuni follows this world's Kaoru as Hikaru stares after them.

"Alright is everyone here?" Lula moon glances around. "Alrighty then." She says confirming everyone is here.

"I promise nothing will go wrong while you are all gone." A higher up who is being left in charge while the group is gone. He is the closest to second in command as you can get without actually officially being one since he is like the back up leader for times like this where Lula moon is leaving or if something happened to Lula moon. He is also a great magic user but he lets his identity be known. He has light brown chocolate hair that is the emo style with his bangs being a little longer than the rest of his hair. He has dark brown eyes and is wearing a black t-shirt with black pants that are a little baggy with worn down grey runners. His skin is a little pale but not unhealthy looking pale. He has a kind understanding smile on his lips.

"I trust you Dane." Lula moon says to him. "We will see you when we get back." She says then the group is on their way heading to go rescue host club Kaoru as well as get rid of the chaos beasts once and for all.

Else where...

"You are very lucky I was able to restore you though not all of you got restored. I hope you like the new parts I made to replace the lost ones." Master darkness says.

The darkness beast looks down and nods. "Thank you master." He says and he quickly makes himself seem normal even though he feels troubled.

"If you cannot please me or you cannot continue to be the darkness beast I expect then I will kill you myself." Master darkness says darkly.

The darkness beast nods. "Yes master darkness."

"Get out of my sight." Master darkness dismisses one of his minions.

The darkness beast could not get out of there fast enough.

Master darkness sighs then mentally sends a call to another darkness beast who comes as fast as she could. "Haruhi." He greets the darkness beast. "I have an assignment for you and I trust you to not let me down." He says.

Darkness beast Haruhi bows down respectfully. "Anything my master." She says and gains a smirk as she already has an idea of what it is.

"I can tell you have an idea of what I am asking you to do. You have the right idea and I want you to take him to find the fragment that is with the survivors. Get him and bring him to me. I will be watching using you and I will let you know any new instructions. You are dismissed and make sure you report to me at least once every two days." He instructs.

"As you wish master." Darkness beast Haruhi says and she leaves to begin her mission.


	15. Chapter fourteen.

They’ve been trekking for a while now ever since they left the survivors camp.

The twitching for this worlds Kaoru has come to a complete halt sometime along the way and when they took small breaks he would move to an unknown spot to secretly make sure he is ready to face the chaos beasts in the upcoming fight. 

“We should be getting close.” Lula moon, who is one of the ones in the lead announces. “When we get there we will find a good place to rest.” 

The others in the group grunt in agreement. 

Lula moon looks to this worlds Kaoru. “Are you ready for the fight?” 

This worlds Kaoru gives her an assuring smile. “Don’t worry about it. I am ready.” He assures her. 

She nods then they pay attention to where they are going again. 

When they finally do reach the place they can see the seemingly unguarded entrance to the path that’ll lead them to where the chaos beasts are.

They find a nice hiding spot close by behind some rocks so they can rest and prepare for the fight they are going to go into. 

Lula moon looks around, only noticeable by her movements since she has her identity concealed as expected, for this worlds Kaoru. She spots him standing on a rock peering over the other rock in front of the rock he’s sitting on to watch the entrance. She goes over and stands next to him and follows his gaze. “Nervous?” 

This world’s Kaoru glances to her then looks back to the entrance. “A little. I mean one slip up and the other world Kaoru could die.” He admits. “That’s a ;ot of pressure especially on me.”

“I can understand that but we can trust everyone to do their part so the plan goes smoothly.” Lula moon responds. 

This worlds Kaoru smiles. “Yeah I know and it is very true.”

Lula puts a hand on the others shoulder getting him to look to her. “You’ll do fine. You have yet to disappoint us but even if you ever disappoint us then it’s not a bad thing. No one is perfect.” She assures him. “Do not fear mistakes.” She lets go of this worlds Kaoru who stares at her for a few moments then looks back to the entrance again. She makes a cloak out of magic and puts it around this worlds Kaoru even tying it but not putting on the hood right now since this worlds Kaoru can put the hood on when he’s ready. “We’ll be fine.” She then leaves him alone so she can give the others cloaks too. 

This worlds Kaoru watches her go then he turns to the entrance one last time for now only to follow Lula moon back to join the others. 

With the chaos beasts….. 

The master of chaos paces tossing his head in an aggressive way as he paces. “You have to use your powers for us!” He stops pacing and growls turning to the host club Kaoru who is still their prisoner. 

Host club Kaoru turns away still acting as if refusing to use his powers for the chaos beasts. 

The master of chaos snarls and gets ready to punch host club Kaoru. 

Host club Kaoru thinks fast and opens one eyes to look to the master of chaos without having to turn his head so the side of his face is facing the master of chaos. “Are you really going to hit your only way to take over the world and win this war?” He challenges. 

The master of chaos hesitates and growls as he gets out of the stance he was in when he was about to hit this worlds Kaoru. “You’re lucky we need you.” He says to the ginger. He then takes a moment to think coming up with an idea that makes him smirk. “I think I have a way to get you to come to our side.” He says and prepares the magic to turn host club Kaoru into a chaos beast. 

Host club Kaoru swallows harshly and silently begs for the others to get here fast. 

Before the master of chaos can attack a chaos beast who is badly beat stumbles in. 

“Master chaos!” The chaos beast Mori gasps getting everyone in there’s attention. “Cloaked figures heading this way! Heavily armed with magic and weapons!” Chaos beast Mori is badly hurt obviously from the cloaked figures.

Master chaos snarls and stops the spell. “Get ready for battle! They want the fragment! Don’t let them have what they came for!” He orders. 

The chaos beasts spring to his command and prepare for battle. 

The cloaked figures are undeterred as they continue charging into battle. 

What the chaos beasts don’t notice is that there is this worlds Kaoru in a space higher up watching the battle start as he needs to get close to host club Kaoru to set him free; only for everyone to escape so he can destroy the chaos beasts without hurting anyone on the survivors side. 

This worlds Kaoru moves down silently and uses the shadows looking for a way to reach this worlds Kaoru as the fight rages on with the survivors brought on this mission are trying to destroy the chaos beasts as well as not become a chaos beast and the chaos beasts are trying to kill the survivors brought on this mission, known as the cloaked ones to the beasts, or trying to make them chaos beasts. 

Chaos beast Mori is already down and gone, killed by a blow from Mitsukuni who now is fighting another chaos beast. 

Chaos beast Tamaki is one of the chaos beasts guarding host club world Kaoru. 

This worlds Kaoru walks towards the chaos beasts keeping host club Kaoru from being assessable. He makes sure he looks like a mysterious person with almost all his face hidden by darkness. 

The others fighting behind him as Master Chaos is being a coward and is hiding watching from another place in the cave. 

Chaos beast Tamaki takes a step forward. “Too bad. This is the end of the line for you!” He chuckles. 

This worlds Kaoru isn’t even intimidated. He stays silent and just stands there. 

Chaos beast Tamaki’s eyes narrow in rage. “The silent treatment huh?” He growls then starts moving towards this worlds Kaoru. “Then allow me to show you a painful death.” He moves closer and closer with this worlds Kaoru not moving. 

This worlds Kaoru waits till chaos beast Tamaki is right in front of him then he brings out a hand pointing his palm at the chaos beast Tamaki like a police officer will do when gesturing for someone to stop. He sends a blast of light at chaos beast Tamaki knocking the chaos beast back until he hits the wall pretty hard, a lot harder than this world’s Kaoru thought he would then the chaos beast falls into the water. 

The other chaos beasts that were guarding host club Kaoru move to attack this worlds Kaoru. 

This worlds Kaoru raises his other hand along with his hand that blasted chaos beast Tamaki till both hands are up above his head palm pointing to the ceiling of the cave. He uses his powers and makes lightning come from the roof only to strike the chaos beasts zapping them. He lowers his hands to his sides now that he has time to get host club Kaoru free. He dashes forward and starts untying host club worlds Kaoru but….

“Not so fast.” A growl is heard. 

This worlds Kaoru and host club Kaoru look to who spoke. 

Master chaos lands in front of them. “He’s ours.” He snarls. 

Chaos beast Tamaki is sneaking up behind this worlds Kaoru but Master chaos doesn’t even look directly at the chaos beast not wanting to give him away so he watches out of the corner of his eyes. 

Master chaos moves a little closer getting some magic ready. 

This worlds Kaoru stops trying to untie host club Kaoru in favor of defending them both. 

Master chaos aims his magic at this worlds Kaoru, though he doesn’t know who it actually is, and smirks. “Prepare to die!” He says and readies the attack as chaos beast Tamaki slithers closer trying to be as silent as possible. 

This worlds Kaoru gets his magic ready to use to battle the master of chaos. 

Master chaos sends a beam that looks like it is just a pink beam of light mixed with black outlines of random things. 

This worlds Kaoru sends a regular looking power yellowish white beam of light, not using his full power, at the beam making the two collide causing a small explosion to show that the beams were of equal power. 

Master chaos hums in interest at this. “Someone with the same amount of magic as me.” He tilts his head softly as he flaps his wings hovering above the ground. “I wonder what you would be like as a chaos beast.” He looks to his human hand as some magic that’ll turn a person into a chaos beast. “But you need to remember something. You are fighting chaos beasts.” He says tongue darting out to lick his lips or well what is his lips. “There is no such thing as cheating.” He gazes in almost an insane way at the two Kaorus. 

This worlds Kaoru’s eyes widen as he realizes what this means. He looks back just in time to see chaos beast Tamaki flying through the air towards him as well as host club Kaoru. He jumps grabbing host club Kaoru who is still tied up and both shut their eyes tightly as they prepare for impact. This worlds Kaoru quickly makes a blue slightly see through bubble around them, without giving away who made it so the master of chaos won’t get suspicious, so they don’t have a hard impact. 

Chaos beast Tamaki on the other hand crashes into the merciless ground most likely causing a lot of harm to himself. He doesn’t rejoin the fight with Master chaos but is instead not really seen again in the fight as far as Master chaos and the two Kaorus are concerned. 

This worlds Kaoru lets the bubble stay up as he finishes untying host club Kaoru. 

Host club Kaoru gets out of the binds giving a thankful look to the other knowing that it can’t be known there’s actually two Kaorus in this world by the chaos beasts. 

Master chaos sends a beam of magic at the bubble as he snarls in anger. 

The two Kaorus cover their heads from the blast as the beam hits the bubble causing an explosion. They cough as smoke surrounds them.

One Kaoru puts his hands on the other’s shoulders. “Thanks for all that you did. Now go I’ll be fine from here.” He says quietly in the others ear. 

The other Kaoru nods. “Good luck. I’ll find Lula moon and get everyone to start evacuating.” He says just as quietly. 

The smoke starts to clear so it’s more of a mist and a cloaked figure dashes away the opposite side of where chaos beast Tamaki crashed. 

This leaves one Kaoru standing there without a cloak. 

Master chaos focuses on the Kaoru standing there. “Don’t think you’re high and mighty for who you are.” He says and throws a ball of magic dust at the Kaoru standing there as it is meant to turn the Kaoru into a chaos beast. 

The Kaoru standing there moves quickly to dodge the ball of magic dust so the dust scatters being destroyed as they hit the ground. 

Master chaos keeps sending balls of magic at the Kaoru who keeps moving so none hit. “Stand still! I promise that it’s not that bad! All I’m going to do is turn you into my slave so I may rule the world!” He keeps throwing the magic balls faster and faster as the Kaoru who is dodging the attacks silently pleads the others to get out fast cause master chaos is making it more difficult to dodge. “Why won’t you use your magic!?” He demands as he continues to shoot magic balls at the Kaoru dodging them. “Show me your strength!” 

The cloaked ones are quickly moving to get out and the shield, like the one around the camp is placed up blocking the exits from any chaos beast escaping while the cloaked ones that is the group of survivors escape. 

Host club Kaoru glances back as he and Lula moon are the last to leave. He watches this worlds Kaoru dodging the attacks wanting to call out to him but has to keep his identity a secret right now. He turns to face where he is going as he keeps running with the others. 

This worlds Kaoru glances around and notices that the others are gone leaving him alone with the chaos beasts. He smirks and turns back to Master chaos. 

Master chaos also notices this and smirks only to laugh. “Well seems like your friends came and abandoned you. What a waste of energy.” He laughs harder as the chaos beasts also end up laughing. 

“Oh Master chaos. You are so dense.” This worlds Kaoru says delaying for a minute or two to let the others get out safely. 

Master chaos stops laughing, turns to this worlds Kaoru and growls. “What was that!?” He demands as he stalks towards this worlds Kaoru. 

This world Kaoru puts on a smug face. “You and your minions are trapped in here. Are you really that dense? What my comrades did was no waste of energy.” He takes a step forward. “You wanted me to show you my strength didn’t you? Well now you get that very chance.” He uses his powers to make wings of light to get him off the ground to above the chaos beasts heads. He closes his eyes and concentrates on his magic as it starts building up like he wants. 

Master chaos takes a moment then his eyes widen as he realizes what going on. “No!” He shouts. “You will not rid of us this easily!” He growls. 

This worlds Kaoru opens his eyes that are glowing white now. “Watch me.” He says. 

“Get him!” Master chaos commands with the chaos beasts being swift to spring to their masters command. 

This worlds Kaoru starts glowing and he counts down silently in his head. 

Ten.

The chaos beasts are racing to try to reach him. 

Nine.

Some chaos beasts are starting to get a little close. 

Eight. 

They are getting closer.

Seven. 

They are getting closer!

Six. 

One or two are almost at this worlds Kaoru! 

Five. 

They are reaching towards him!

Four. 

They are a little away from getting this worlds Kaoru! 

Three. 

They are so close but they feel a slight tug downwards most likely because of the other chaos beasts trying to reach him. 

Two. 

They are still trying.

One. 

Almost there. 

Zero. 

A blast like explosion of light seems to come from this worlds Kaoru. 

The chaos beasts screech as they are killed by this light as it surrounds them taking them down and still spreading. 

Master chaos tries to save his own skin and runs towards one of the blocked by a shield passages to try to escape. He slams his hands on the shield trying to smash it as panic is evident on his face. 

The blast heads straight for him as he turns to face it with his back flat against the shield including hands on the shield palms flat on it. 

“NO!!!!!!” He screams as the light surrounds him breaking him with light seemingly cracking his skin until there is nothing left of him like every other chaos beast. 

The group of survivors watch as the cave seems to light up with the holes or entrances being spot lights that are stationary. 

The cave start cracking as the light starts to become too much. 

The ground rumbling slightly and the survivors group lay on the ground covering their heads the best they can as the cave explodes. 

Once the explosion of great light and destruction is over they look up at the same time as sitting up to look. 

The cave is gone but there is a lot of dust making them cough as it goes away. 

What’s left is just a ton of rocks laying around showing what used to be the cave. 

There is a green and yellow light coming from where the cave used to be only to spread out like flat water ripples on the ground. 

“Is that?” Host club Kaoru asks while still having the cloaks hood on. He had gotten the cloak by this worlds Kaoru using the time of hiding in the smoke to put the cloak on host club Kaoru exactly as planned. 

Lula moon nods. “Yes. It is chaos magic and it is returning to the Earth to become normal.” She glances to the sky wondering if they will have day and night back or if they are doomed to live in a world of darkness. She looks back to where the cave used to be to see if she can see this worlds Kaoru. 

This worlds Kaoru grunts, tired and feeling a little weak as he shifts, from his laying down position on the ground with a shield around himself. He huffs slightly. “Why couldn’t the chaos beasts just get rid of themselves?” He grumbles almost inaudible. He starts to sit up and lets the shield go down. “I can do this. Even with that much magic use my body is strong. I am strong.” He gets up a little shakily and walks to where the others are waiting. 

They congratulate and cheer but this worlds Kaoru looks for someone specific. 

He spots that person sitting on the ground a little away only to almost fall to an almost laying position. 

The person is obvious hurt and either dying or turning into a chaos beast but if that’s true then there’s the possibility the transformation will kill him since there’s no more Master chaos thus if the change happened before the person should have been alright….. if that is the case….

This worlds Kaoru rushes over to the person. “Mitsukuni!” He kneels by his friend and reaches a hand towards his friend. 

Mitsukuni looks to this worlds Kaoru trying to seem strong and reassuring at the same time. “Don’t worry. It’s only a wound.” He tries to sound reassuring. 

This world’s Kaoru looks to Mitsukuni with worried and fearful eyes. “It’s not just a wound!” He says catching Mitsukuni who falls unable to support himself anymore. 

Unknowingly there is three Darkness beasts watching this go over. 

Darkness beast Ritsu Kasanoda, Haruhi Fujioka and Kyouya Ootori. 

Kyouya was saved by Master darkness but also had to have replacements in some parts. 

“Seems our little fragment has grown stronger. Perhaps even having both fragments now.” Darkness beast Haruhi observes with a smirk. “He keeps this up and when we capture him then we will have the key to ruling the world! Everyone fearing us and being slaves under our command with Master darkness sitting at the top!” She grins evilly. “All that power! I can almost taste it and it is delicious!” 

“They may have defeated the chaos beasts but the master of chaos was always weak compared to Master darkness.” Darkness beast Ritsu chuckles. 

“Yeah.” Darkness beast Kyouya nods and watches this worlds Kaoru with Mitsukuni feeling a soft tug he swears is familiar but he can’t quite remember. 

“What!?” Darkness beast Haruhi gasps as host club Kaoru takes off the hood on his cloak. “Two Kaorus!?” 

“You mean that there is people from another world with the survivors or at least another Kaoru with them!?” Ritsu also gasps as he and Darkness beast Kyouya take a look for themselves. 

Darkness beast Haruhi smirks. “Well this has just turned out to be a whole lot more interesting.” She says with a wide evil grin. 

The other two look to her in curiosity. 

“Think about it. They have other world magic dust on them that can only be taken off a certain way. That way the world won’t try to correct itself and so they can get back home cause without it then they’d be stuck here with the world trying to correct itself.” Darkness beast Haruhi explains. “We can not only take over this world but this other world as well!” 

The other two now understand and darkness beast Kyouya looks back to the group. 

Ritsu stays focused on darkness beast Haruhi. “That is the most wonderful plan I have ever heard!” He shares a smirk with his fellow darkness beast who is a female. 

“We absolutely must report it to Master darkness.” Darkness beast Haruhi moves away from the cliff the three were lying by, the edge of the cliff, to watch the show. 

Ritsu follows her as he too pushes himself away from the edge as if disappearing to another section of that area. 

Darkness beast Kyouya continues to watch the group for a few moments longer. “What is friendship like?” He gives it a moment’s thought. “Did I ever friends?” He brings a hand to his chest as if to put his hand over his heart only to grip his shirt tightly. “What does it feel like?” He questions further. “What….. Does it feel like to truly have friends?” He looks down to his hand staring at it for a few moments then looks back to the group one last time for now. He moves to join the other two darkness beasts after a moment’s hesitation.


	16. Chapter fifteen.

“Hold on I’ll try to fix this.” This world’s Kaoru says gently letting Mitsukuni rest on him as he moves his hands to try to use his powers to heal his friend. 

Mitsukuni grabs this worlds Kaoru’s wrist gaining his teary eyed friends attention. “Kaoru….” He says weakly. “It’s no….use….. I’m too…. Far gone….” 

This world’s Kaoru closes his teary eyes tightly and shakes his head. “No! No! I can fix you! Please try to hold on!” He can’t hold back the tears as he opens his eyes to half way looking sad enough to break the coldest of hearts. “You are my closest friend who is like a brother to me. I can’t lose you.” 

Mitsukuni shakily and weakly reaches towards the other male who is trying to heal him. He puts a hand on this worlds Kaoru’s cheek getting his crying friend to look to his face again. “I see you…. The same way.” He says in a weak voice. “You will always be…… considered a brother….. to me……” His eyes start to slip closed. 

This world’s Kaoru panics and tries to heal his friend. “No! Don’t die! Please!” He says broken heartedly.

“I’m sorry.” Mitsukuni says. “You are….. strong…… Kaoru….. I….” His eyes are now closing. “Believe in you……” He says his final words as his eyes close and his spirit slips away from his body. 

“No!” This worlds Kaoru can’t heal his friend in time. “No!” He leans over Mitsukuni’s body sobbing as his crying becomes uncontrollable. 

No one moves to try to take Mitsukuni’s body from the distraught this world’s Kaoru.

They stay close but also give him a little space to grieve. 

Host club Kaoru watches sadly with the others as this worlds Kaoru continues to cry over Mitsukuni’s body. “This is my fault.” He says a little quietly and looks down feeling guilty. “If I hadn’t done what I did-“

“Then our Kaoru would be in the hands of evil and we may not have been able to destroy the chaos beasts.” Lula moon comes over to host club Kaoru getting him to look to her. “If war has taught any of us anything it is that there will be death and even at the sad death of losing one of our own we destroyed the chaos beast. Not only that but our Kaoru also understands that in war you run a high risk of losing the ones you care for. Mitsukuni died trying to help save the world from evil. Everyone who fights against the evil forces of any kind is a hero in their own way. None of it is your fault. You helped save the world by doing what you did. I too am saddened by his death but my mom always taught me to look on the bright side when feeling down. Mitsukuni died protecting those he cared for most and helping save the world. Had it been our Kaoru that fell into the hands of the chaos beasts many more bodies could have been the result. Just remember that none of this is your fault. If we are to blame anyone it’d be the chaos beasts.” She pats him on the shoulder then goes over to this worlds Kaoru who is sobbing Mitsukuni’s name. 

Host club Kaoru isn’t sure that whole speech was needed but it did help him feel not so guilty so he doesn’t really question it after that. 

Lula moon crouches by the upset this worlds Kaoru and talks to him trying to help. 

Host club Kaoru wonders what he could do to help while they all rest there for a moment to grieve. 

There isn’t really anything he can so he lets Lula moon handle most of it and he’ll support this world’s Kaoru the best he can. 

Some of the others start gathering rocks and host club Kaoru blinks a little confused. 

Host club Kaoru asks one of the survivors what they’re doing. 

The man turns to host club Kaoru. “We can’t take the body with us. We’ll have to bury him here. Lula moon told us using a telepathy spell.” He explains. 

Host club Kaoru joins in on trying to collect the rocks to bury Mitsukuni’s body. He also helps as they start making a place for the body to go like a rock made coffin with no lid. 

Lula moon glances back making sure it is ready then turns back to this worlds Kaoru. “Alright it’s ready. He will rest peacefully since you killed the chaos beasts who killed him. Now would you do the honors of placing his body where he’ll be buried?” 

This world’s Kaoru looks to Lula moon broken heartedly and teary eyes but he cried so much he is running out. He sniffles and looks down to Mitsukuni’s peaceful face. “I want a few moments first.” He says. 

“I understand.” Lula moon gets up and lets the boy be like the others are doing to let this worlds Kaoru have some last moments with his friend. 

They wait for a few moments quietly talking then this worlds Kaoru moves getting up only to walk over to where Mitsukuni will be buried carrying the body bridal style holding his friend close. 

Host club Kaoru watches, from where he was waiting sitting on a rock, with the others.

This worlds Kaoru looks down to Mitsukuni sadly. “Goodbye my friend. May the afterlife treat you well.” He says putting his forehead against his friend’s, who he considered a brother, forehead. He then gently lays Mitsukuni’s body where he’ll be buried. He takes a step back and the others start piling the rocks gently on top of the body. 

As the first rock is put into place this world’s Kaoru flinches as he sadly watches this go on without any water for tears left in his body at the moment. 

This worlds Kaoru turns away unable to watch anymore and he goes over to a rock sitting down on it with his back to the others. He lowers his head in sadness. 

Host club Kaoru watches sympathetic and he gets up starting to move towards this world’s Kaoru only to stop when he realizes that he doesn’t know how to comfort someone who lost a dear friend because it’s never happened to him….. but he wants to do something. He moves closer to this worlds Kaoru and when he is almost behind the other that’s when he stops as this worlds Kaoru speaks. 

“Leave me alone.” 

Host club Kaoru watches the other who doesn’t even turn to acknowledge his presence. “I just want to-“ He is interrupted. 

“No! I said leave me alone!” This worlds Kaoru turns very slightly but not enough to let host club Kaoru truly see his face. “I don’t want to see anyone like you right now!” He turns away fully again and lets out a few dry sobs then some whimpers. 

Host club Kaoru looks truly sympathetic then turns to look to Lula moon when she puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t take what he says to heart. He is suffering a loss and just isn’t thinking straight.” She tells host club Kaoru as she leads him away from this worlds Kaoru. 

Host club Kaoru nods. “Yeah and I just wish there was something I could do. He looks so heartbroken.” 

Lula moon nods in agreement then they glance back to this worlds Kaoru for a moment. “Well when you lose someone who is like a brother to you then I would be very shocked if anyone would smiling or laughing. All we can do right now is try to be there for him and to do our best to support him.” She says. “We’ll be heading back to the camp soon.” She then goes over to the others to notify that they’ll be leaving soon. 

Host club Kaoru watches her for a moment then he turns to look to this worlds Kaoru for another moment only to turn away to look to where the chaos beasts were destroyed. “So much going on. It makes the events back home look like a day at the beach in comparison.” 

A little later they set out again this time heading home. 

Lula moon stays close to this worlds Kaoru to try to comfort him on the way back but this worlds Kaoru seems to be in his world of grieving. 

The host club are sitting waiting for news or for the group to return but Hikaru is pacing right at the edge of the shield as he keeps his eyes out for them coming back. 

The sun rises into the sky. 

“Hikaru sit down.” Host club Haruhi says. “You’re going to tir-“ She is interrupted as one of the other survivors who is look out suddenly shouts. 

“Here they come!” He shouts. 

Hikaru stops pacing and the host club join him as they watch the group approaching in the distance. 

Hikaru looks at them as they get closer trying to get a better look to see if his brother is with them. 

Lula moon, another survivor and this worlds Kaoru come through the shield first. 

“Did you get him?” Hikaru questions this worlds Kaoru who doesn’t even look up from the ground only to run off. “How rude!” He growls slightly as he watches this worlds Kaoru disappear from sight. 

Host club wants to slap his brother for being an ass about how this worlds Kaoru is acting but then he remembers that they don’t know. He approaches the host club as he enters the shield with the others. “Hikaru!” He says sternly. 

Hikaru spins around and glomps his brother. “Kaoru!” He says happily. “I’m so glad you’re safe!” He says holding his brother close. “I’m also glad that you are not like that rude version of you.” He adds with a glare in the direction this worlds Kaoru disappeared into. 

“Hikaru!” Host club Kaoru says very sternly getting the host clubs attention giving his brother a soft glare. “Don’t say that about him. He has his reasons.” 

“But.” Hikaru starts to protest. 

“Hikaru.” Host club Kaoru’s gaze softens. “Mitsukuni is dead.” 

The host club freeze at this. 

Hikaru blinks and eyes widening in understanding. “Oh. I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” He says and he looks to where this worlds Kaoru disappeared with a slightly worried look wondering if he was heard being a real ass when this worlds Kaoru had his closest friend die. 

“If you did know and still acted the way you did even I would possibly slap you.” Host club Kaoru says a little softly. 

Hikaru turns back to his brother. “Aww seriously?” He whines. “Though I guess I would deserve it if I did.” He adds. 

“Damn straight.” Host club Kaoru nods. 

The host club starts asking for the story of the fight and they all sit together while host club Kaoru explains what he had witnessed from the starting of the fight to when this worlds Kaoru gave him the cloak so he could escape finishing with the end of the battle and the death. 

“That sounds truly terrible!” Host club Tamaki over reacts as he moves forward gripping host clubs Kaoru’s arm looking at his face with his over dramatic worried face. “It’s so good that you are alright!” 

Hikaru grips Tamaki’s ear and pulls him away from his brother while Tamaki makes a yelping sound of pain as his ear is tugged. 

The host club get a giggle from that. 

Lula moon happens to be passing by and host club Haruhi turns to her. 

“Hey Lula moon.” She says getting the other females attention. “Will it be regular time again with the sun rising and setting now that the chaos beasts are gone?” She asks. 

The host club also listen and watch Lula moon as they await an answer. 

“It might be. It might not be. There is a high chance that the master of darkness will force the sun to lower or move the moon to in front of the sun. They don’t burn up in the sun but they aren’t called darkness beasts for nothing. Enjoy the sun while you can here because it might be getting dark soon or so.” Lula moon then walks away letting this worlds Kaoru have space to grieve and she walks around looking for anyone who might need help to hopefully get her mind off things a little. “Mitsukuni was a good solider and a wonderful friend that Kaoru needed in these rough times.” She says under her breath looking at her feet then she raises her head only to go join in helping the weapon handlers to make sure the weapons of the ones that went to war is alright. She thinks that helping where she can with anything will help get her mind a little off things for a little bit. 

Meanwhile……

“Is that so?” The master of Darkness says with a smirk as he gets the news from darkness beast Haruhi. 

“Yes.” Darkness beast Haruhi nods. “We cannot be sure how many there is but there’s no doubt that there are those not from this world. We’ve only been able t spot one so far. They’ve already left so we cannot follow them back to where the camp is set up since we can no longer see them. They defeated the chaos army though. The chaos army is completely gone.” 

His smirk widens upon hearing this. “This is perfect.” He chuckles then looks to darkness beast Haruhi with a look of pure evil. “I want you to keep an eye on things. Make no moves to attack or anything. All I want is for you to keep an eye on the survivors if you spot any. Patrol and keep your eyes open for any survivors. Report when you find anything.” 

“Yes my lord!” Darkness beast Haruhi salutes. 

“Oh and how is he coming?” Master of Darkness asks putting his elbow on the arm rest of his throne with his fist resting on his cheek as he turns to serious. 

“A little lost in thought sometimes but other than that no suspicious behaviour.” Darkness beast Haruhi reports as she lowers her hand from salute. 

Master of Darkness hums in thought for a moment. “I see.” He says glancing away in thought for a moment. “Continue to keep an eye on him and report to me on the next due date.” He commands. 

“Yes sir.” Darkness beast Haruhi nods then the connection is cut since it was magic creating a screen for the two to talk through like a video chat but made from darkness magic so only those who are a part of the darkness army or is the master of darkness can do it to talk to each other. 

Master of Darkness gains a grin once the connection is cut and his eyes flicker up like he is staring at the ceiling without moving his head. “Well then. Now this is truly starting to get interesting.” He laughs loudly and evilly like a maniac as he starts forming an evil plan within his mind. He finally manages to stop laughing then turns to a nearby window. “Time for me to complete one task those annoying idiots of chaos could do.” He says standing at the window.

“Master Darkness!” One of his darkness beasts who were on guard duty comes running in. “We have intel that there is a darkness beast who is in the survivors but is not a part of our group.” He explains. “We received a very weak signal that notified us for a moment before disappearing. It seems that there is magic blocking us from freely entering this darkness beasts mind as well as a mental block put in by the same darkness beast.” 

“I want a full analysis on this discovery. I want to know if we can use this new found darkness beast to our advantage like perhaps a spy on the inside.” Master of Darkness explains. 

“Yes sir!” The darkness beast salutes. “Right away sir.” He then rushes out of the room to get the orders from the master of darkness done. 

The master of darkness looks to his hand clenching it in a fist. “And I will rule the world! I must thank the survivors group for taking care of the competition for me. Now all that is needed is the fragments.”


	17. Chapter sixteen.

The survivors are not bothered as the sun sets but the host club can’t help but look up to watch it set with the moon coming out. 

“Guess it’s once again darkness again from here on out.” Host club Hikaru says glancing to the moon.

“Yeah guess so.” Host club Hunny agrees.

The next few days were uneventful. 

There is mourning for Mitsukuni as the survivors will never forget a brave solider who fought to protect them as well as to get rid of the chaos beasts.

This world’s Kaoru would rarely appear but would still use his magic to keep the shield up. 

The darkness beast who is a part of the survivors is showing to be great help in her new form. 

Lula moon is as secretive as ever. 

The darkness beasts are keeping an eye on any survivors they find as well as investigating to try to find the camp or at least the darkness beast who is a part of the survivors. 

Truly uneventful since there has been no recent attacks from the darkness beasts. 

The survivors are feeling a little too relaxed but they understand that an attack could happen unexpectedly thus are soaking up the peacefulness. 

Host club Kaoru is taking a walk around the camp a little bored. He looks up and wonders what is going to happen as well as if they will be able to return home. He shivers very softly as he feels a gaze on him. He glances around but only spots someone looking from inside a carriage with the curtain pulled back slightly only to let it go so it falls back into place. He wonders if that was just this worlds Kaoru. “Maybe he’s just a little lonely.” He says to himself. He can’t imagine what it must be like for him. He turns away and spots a small group talking a little ahead of him. He moves to a spot where he can listen, after feeling that something is off, without being noticed. 

“I just don’t believe we should just soak up the peacefulness.” A male says. 

“Those darkness beasts won’t expect an attack during this down time. We should be searching for them to destroy them!” Another male agrees. 

“But how in the world do you suggest we do that?” The woman of the group asks. 

“We need to come up with a plan. We need to get the others to agree we need to attack while it’s good timing!” The first male says. “Maybe like staging an attack on Lula moon or Kaoru.” 

“How about we try looking for ourselves? We come back and tell Lula moon we have found the darkness beast’s home.” The female offers. 

“Or if we trick Lula moon and Kaoru out of the camp long enough so we are attacked by darkness beasts then they’ll have no choice but to see that it’s the perfect time to strike!” The second male adds. 

Host club Kaoru covers his mouth in a gasp. He’s gotta warn someone. He moves away as sneakily as possible and he glances back to make sure he hasn’t been followed only to turn back to face forward to see his twin. 

“Ah Kaoru.” Host club Hikaru greets his brother with a smile. “There you are.” 

“Hikaru.” Host club Kaoru says moving closer to his brother. “There’s a small group that is talking about showing it’s time to attack the darkness beasts by either staging an attack on Lula moon or this worlds Kaoru. Or by tricking them to leave the camp long enough to be attacked.” He explains. 

Host club Hikaru growls. “We need to warn Lula moon.” He takes his brothers hand into his own. “Come on.” 

They head to find Lula moon and when they do find her host club Kaoru explains what he overheard. 

Lula moon sighs. “They may have good intentions but they are going about it in the wrong way.” She says glancing off into the distance for a moment before turning back to the twins. “Thank you for notifying me.” She says. “We must hope they don’t actually go through with such a dangerous plan. Please relax and I will make sure it is handled.” She then moves away. 

“Well we’ve done what we can so now all that’s left is to find something else to do or a place to relax.” Host club Hikaru says leaning back slightly. 

Host club Kaoru nods. “Right.” 

The darkness beasts are starting to feel frustrated that they haven’t been able to find the survivors camp as well as not much on the darkness beast within the survivors. 

Darkness beast Kyouya has been mostly lost in thought now a days but he won’t tell anyone what’s on his mind. He decided to take a little fly around while the others are sleeping. He has been flying for a little bit now when he happens to look down only to notice something. He moves closer and notices that it is some survivors. He finds a rocky area to land on so he won’t be easily spotted. He peers over a rock and he can see them as they are walking the way he came from. 

Two guys and one girl. 

Darkness beast Kyouya starts to follow them and they don’t even notice. He wonders where they are going. 

“Lula moon!” A survivor races over to the leader panting from the dash. 

Lula moon turns to him. “What is it?” She asks.

He catches his breath then looks up to her. “Three of the survivors have gone missing.” 

“They must be the group I was warned about.” Lula moon says mostly to herself then speaks up. “They are most likely on a foolish mission to get us to attack. I want patrols to check the area around the camp. If they have decided to bring the fight to us then we must be prepared to defend ourselves. If you see them bring them back to the camp no matter what you do before it’s too late.” 

The man nods with a salute then he races off to do as commanded. 

Lula moon sighs. “What on earth are they thinking going off like that?! They’re more likely to get themselves killed.” She glances up to the sky. “Please don’t let it be too late.” She says hopefully. 

The host club notice the slight commotion and thanks to the twins explaining what host club Kaoru overheard they guess the idiots must have gone with their stupid plan they decided on. 

This worlds Kaoru is laying in his carriage when he hears the commotion so he raises his head and looks to the window that is covered by the curtains. “What in the world?” He gets up moving over to the window and moves a curtain to peer outside. He sees the movement of fighters moving obviously to form a defensive line like the darkness beasts are getting too close to the camp. He lets the curtains fall back into place and steps outside. “What is going on?” He asks as one of the fighters are about pass by him. 

The fighter turns to him stopping to explain. “Three survivors have left on a stupid quest to make us go into a fight against the darkness beasts.” He explains. “I’m sorry but I must get going.” He then runs to join the others. 

This worlds Kaoru looks out of the shield with a sigh. “What are those three thinking? They could very well not only get themselves killed but who knows how many others.” He says. “Those idiots.” 

Darkness beast Kyouya notices the group of three seems to be looking for something. “Maybe they are looking for the other fragment?” He says quietly to himself. 

“Where the fuck are they!” One of the males shout in frustration as he raises his hands to grip his black hair as he throws his head back. 

“Calm down.” The woman hisses. Her red hair swishing in the breeze as she turns to look to the two males. “We haven’t been looking that long.” 

The darker skinned black haired male sighs dropping his arms to his sides and lowering his head so his chin rests on his clothed chest. 

“Good. Now that you have that out of the way we need to continue on.” The woman says turning her rose colored eyes to where they are going. 

Darkness beast Kyouya tilts his head softly. “What are they looking for?” He wonders softly. 

“There you are.” Darkness beast Haruhi says suddenly appearing beside darkness beast Kyouya. 

Darkness beast Kyouya jumps slightly and turns to his fellow darkness beast. “Wear a bell or something.” He says with a frown. 

“Or you pay better attention.” Darkness beast Haruhi peers to what the fellow darkness beast is watching. “Good job you found them.” She says. “We must follow them.” She adds glancing back with darkness beast Kyouya following her gaze to see the rest of their group. “If they lead us to their camp we must report to master darkness then we can launch an invasion, make sure to get the fragment and we can rule the world!” 

Darkness beast Kyouya looks to darkness beast Haruhi for a moment then he turns back to the three survivors. He starts to wonder what it is he is actually on this earth to do as he doesn’t feel as excited as the others are about this. He has been having second thoughts ever since his near death experience. 

The darkness beasts group follows the three to watch where they go. 

Lula moon goes over to this world’s Kaoru. “Can you sense any darkness beasts?” She asks. 

This world’s Kaoru shakes his head. “There is nothing so far.” 

Lula moon sighs in relief. “That is good.” She says and glances to the shield. “I just hope we can stop them before it’s too late.” 

“They must be quite restless if they are stupidly going to look for a fight.” This world’s Kaoru points out. 

Lula moon nods then looks back to this worlds Kaoru. “So how are you?” She asks a little concerned. 

This worlds Kaoru sighs sadly and looks down. “Just wishing it was all a bad dream.” He admits. 

Lula moon puts a gentle hand on his shoulder getting his sad eyes to look to her. “I am truly sorry for the loss.” She says. 

This worlds Kaoru looks away sadly. “He was a wonderful friend and person. He didn’t deserve the death he had.” He sighs sadly.

Lula moon hugs him sympathetically. “I know. He was a very wonderful person and he is being treated like so in the afterlife.” She tries to comfort this worlds Kaoru. 

This worlds Kaoru closes his eyes trying to hold back tears. 

Lula moon wishes there was more she could do to help him. 

The group of three the darkness beasts are following haven’t led them anywhere that’ll help them bring down the survivors yet. 

Darkness beast Haruhi is getting quite frustrated. “Oh come on!” She growls. 

“What do you say we move in on them and make them one of us then make them show us where the survivors camp is?” One of the other darkness beasts offers an idea getting the rest of the darkness beasts in the group to look to him. 

“That just might work.” Darkness beast Haruhi nods in approval. “Darkness beasts! We will begin moving in at once. Surround them and don’t let them escape!” 

The other darkness beasts nod in understanding. 

They all move quickly in the shadows moving to surround the small group of survivors. 

Darkness beast Kyouya unknowingly shifts a small loose rock on the ground making the small group freeze. 

“W-what was that?” The brunette male says in slight fear as they stop to look around only to see nothing. 

“Shush and we’ll see.” The woman of the group growls. 

They go silent and listen to their surroundings. 

“Maybe it was just some kind of animal?” The black haired male offers as an explanation. 

“I’m not so sure.” The woman says. 

“Can we j-just go now?” The brunette male asks shivering in fear. 

“No.” The woman says sternly. “We need to complete our task.” She says turning to give the brunette male a glare. 

“And just what is your task?” Darkness best Haruhi asks in a dark voice as her and the other darkness beasts step out of the shadows to show they have the small group of survivors surrounded. 

The small group of survivors move to be back to back facing the darkness beasts around them in fear as they realize that they are now in trouble. 

“Please. We don’t have anything valuable for you guys.” The brunette male says as he is shaking a little. 

Darkness beast Haruhi laughs at this. “Ha! Don’t have anything valuable you say?” She snickers. “Oh I do believe you have something valuable for us. Very highly valuable.” 

The woman of the small group of survivors takes a small step forward. “We have come to rage a war against you! Now bring all of you darkness beasts and we can get this show on the road!” 

“Oh is that so?” One of the female darkness beasts of the darkness beast group says with an ‘oh really?’ look on her face as she tilts her head slightly in an attempt to look sexy. 

“Yeah!” The black haired male says with a determined look. “That’s right!” 

Darkness beast Haruhi. “We’ll just see about that.” 

Lula moon and this worlds Kaoru are heading to discuss possible plans if the group of three really does bring the darkness beasts to them. 

That’s when this worlds Kaoru freezes as his eyes widen as he sense something like a quick surge of power in warning.

Lula moon notices this worlds Kaoru isn’t with her so she turns back to see if everything is alright. “Kaoru?” She takes a few steps towards him. 

“They’re coming!” This worlds Kaoru gasps. 

Lula moon looks around trying to see if she can see from where they are coming from. “Which direction?” She asks. 

“I see them! The group is coming back!” There is a sudden shout makes the two look in that direction. 

They rush over towards where the group is coming from. 

“Everyone who is not a fighter stay inside and stay as safe as possible!” This worlds Kaoru commands as him and Lula moon rush to see the group coming back. 

They skid to a stop once outside of the shield and they look to see the group of three coming back. 

The group of three looks normal and they appear to be alone as they continue moving towards the camp.


	18. Chapter seventeen.

“Halt!” Lula moon commands to the three as they are getting closer. 

The three stop. 

“Lula moon. It’s us. We realized how stupid our plan was and came racing back. We are sorry.” The woman says giving a fake innocent look. 

This worlds Kaoru quickly raises his hand up like a swipe so his palm is facing the three. “Reveal your true forms.” He says and there is a flash of light. 

The three are shown to be darkness beasts. 

This worlds Kaoru lowers his hand. 

The black haired darkness beast growls. “Damn it! Oh well now that it is revealed what we are there is no point in hiding anymore.” 

The group of darkness beasts including darkness beast Haruhi and darkness beast Kyouya step out to join the three’s side. 

“What we want is simple. No one gets hurt if Kaoru and those from the other world surrenders to us.” Darkness Haruhi says with a smirk.

Those that can fight and Lula moon form a protective barrier between the darkness beasts and this worlds Kaoru along with everyone else. 

“We can do this the hard way if you want.” The woman who is a part of the three says with a growing smirk. “Or we can do this the easy way if you surrender to us.” 

This worlds Kaoru moves close to Lula moon. “I have an idea but you’re gonna have to trust me with what happens.” He whispers. 

Lula moon glances to him for a moment before looking back to the darkness beasts. “We will follow you Kaoru.” She responds. 

“Now when I say the word underneath no matter what context it is in I need everyone to….” He whispers his plan to Lula moon.

Lula moon nods. “You can count on us.” She responds and This worlds Kaoru nods only to move away from her. She takes a step forward after quickly making sure the word about the plan would get out only rippling through the survivors here to fight. “And give us one reason we should listen to you!” She challenges. 

The survivors that can fight cheer in agreement with Lula moon. 

Darkness beast Haruhi steps forward like the leader of the group which she is. “Well there are only two options here.” She says. “The ones we want will surrender to us and we leave with them without anyone getting hurt.” She says with a whatever look on her face only to smirk looking more evil. “Or they don’t surrender and we kill people until they do surrender.” She explains. “That is the only options you have as of now.” 

Host club Kaoru glances to darkness beast Kyouya who isn’t all in with the rest but is trying to look like he is. “Hey guys.” He says to the others. “I think the darkness beast version of Kyouya is having second thoughts. He doesn’t seem to be into the plan like the other darkness beasts.” 

The other members of the host club look confirming it themselves. 

“Why I wonder?” Host club Hunny asks. 

“Whatever the reason do you think that we can use this to advantage?” Host club Tamaki says. 

Host club Haruhi sighs. “It may be a trick. They might be trying to lure people into believing there is a weak link when really it is to gather information or to try to capture people. I can see a lot of darkness inside of him. I’m not quite sure his act is real.” 

The host club agree after that but host club Kaoru stays silent looking back to darkness beast Kyouya. 

He wonders about the act and wonders if it really is just all an act. 

This worlds Kaoru moves along the lines from behind the group of survivors to get to the edge. He peers to the darkness beasts that don’t seem to have noticed his new position yet. He uses this to his advantage and he looks down to his hands staring at his palms for a moment. He blinks and when he opens his eyes he looks up with a determined face as well as his hands clenching into determined fists. He puts on a mental mask and moves to begin the plan. 

“Just surrender and save your companions the trouble of an early death.” Darkness beast Haruhi says with a glare that tells you that she doesn’t care what happens to the survivors. 

This worlds Kaoru walks up to the front of the group and stands there strongly. 

Darkness beast Haruhi chuckles. “Just as I thought. You would sacrifice yourself for the others. You are powerful enough to survive on your own but you stay with this pitiful group because you feel sorry for them. Waa waa.” She does a mock baby noise. 

“You darkness beasts never cease to astound me with your stupidity.” This worlds Kaoru says not being affected at all by the darkness beasts. “Just looking for another reason to stir up trouble.” He rolls his eyes. “The need for you to cause trouble is kind of pathetic.” He crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Why you!” Darkness beast Haruhi growls without noticing that darkness beast Kyouya isn’t actually paying attention. “Don’t get cocky with us!” 

“Deep down there is only darkness in you because you are heartless.” This worlds Kaoru continues not intimidated in the least even as some of the darkness beasts start to approach. “Those that serve evil have no heart. It is quite obvious.” He continues. 

Darkness beast Haruhi snarls and gets into position about to attack. 

The fighters tense up. 

This worlds Kaoru continues to stand strong. “I’ll kill all those heartless monsters for you my dear friend Mitsukuni.” He says under his breath but no one around him heard that. He speaks up again. “Underneath that strong look is nothing but weakness.” 

Suddenly all the fighters and Lula moon run back into the shield. 

This worlds Kaoru smirks.

Everyone who doesn’t know the plan are confused. 

Then Darkness beast Haruhi smirks only to throw her head back in laughter. 

Darkness beast Kyouya snaps back to reality and looks to darkness beast Haruhi. 

After a minute of laughing Darkness beast Haruhi lowers her head to its proper angle again. “Ha! You seem to be standing quite alone on that Kaoru.” She says with a wide evil grin. “Guess you’re not as strong as you thought you were.” She laughs another quick laugh.

“Heh.” This worlds Kaoru lets out a short breathy laugh. 

Darkness beast Haruhi glares and starts charging at this worlds Kaoru. 

This worlds Kaoru raises an arm and moves it up to hover by the opposite side of his head then quickly moves it down like making a slash as a line of light that is slightly curved but like a slash go to the darkness beast. 

Darkness beast Haruhi is hit and knocked backwards almost hitting one of the others. 

This worlds Kaoru has a smirk as he prepares his power making the ground below him to seem to glow. 

Darkness beast Haruhi hisses as she sees this but can’t get a single word out as this worlds Kaoru fires a powerful beam at them. 

Darkness beast Haruhi and Darkness beast Kyouya are the only ones able to dodge quickly vanishing to another spot out of sight from the camp thanks to darkness beast Haruhi but the weaker darkness beasts were destroyed in the blast. 

“Don’t think you’ve won.” Darkness beast Haruhi growls. She then glares at Darkness beast Kyouya. “You’re lucky that I had to try to save as many as I could for master darkness or else I would have left you behind.” She growls. 

“Yes. Thank you.” Darkness beast Kyouya says. 

“Hump! You’re worthless. I don’t see why master darkness keeps you alive.” She turns away from darkness beast Kyouya. 

“If you should remember.” Darkness beast Kyouya speaks. “I was actually supposed to be dead but master darkness saved me. So I must be quite important.” 

Darkness beast Haruhi snarls. “Important?!” She spins on her heels to glare at darkness beast Kyouya. “Give me a break! You are as important as a rock that lays on the ground under our feet! You are not important that not even the other rocks will keep a hold of you letting you tumble down.” She turns away with a huff. “Let’s get going. We must report to Master darkness. He’ll want to know an update.” 

“You go ahead.” Darkness beast Kyouya says. “I’ll spy on the camp.” He moves away from her as she watches like a hawk. 

“Yeah whatever.” She turns away from him then begins working on contacting master darkness. “Hello master darkness.” She bows as he answers. 

“What is your status?” Master darkness asks. 

“We made three new darkness beasts from three survivors who wandered away from the camp. When we made them lead us to the camp they did an approach. We had to cover their mistake and approached after Kaoru made them show their true forms. We tried to get the ones not of this world and Kaoru to surrender to us but in the end Kaoru destroyed all of our group except for me and Kyouya thanks to me getting us out just in time. But I wasn’t able to save anyone else. They were destroyed by Kaoru.” Darkness beast Haruhi reports. 

“Where is he?” Master darkness questions. 

“He is spying on the camp while I speak to you.” Darkness beast Haruhi responds rising from her bow. 

“I see.” Master darkness says. “Is he out of hearing range?” 

Darkness beast Haruhi looks to make sure before turning back. “Yes.” 

“Good then you can report to me on your evaluation so we may update it.” Master darkness responds with a small nod.

“Of course sir.” Darkness beast Haruhi nods. “Not much has changed but after I saved him he got a little cocky saying that you saved him because he is important and blah blah.” She huffs with a glare over her shoulder at Darkness beast Kyouya then turns back to master darkness exchanging anger for calm. “But sit he isn’t important and you only saved him because we need as many warriors to take down the survivors…. Right?” 

“That is none of your concern.” Master darkness responds in warning. “Just keep doing what you are told to do.” 

Darkness beast Haruhi bows low getting onto one knee even. “Yes master darkness.” She says respectfully. 

“Good.” Master darkness says. “Now I will be sending some darkness beasts to your location. We will figure out a plan.”

Darkness beast Haruhi raises her head to attentively listen to master darkness. “Yes master darkness.” She says lowering her head after he is done speaking. 

The connection is cut and darkness beast Haruhi looks over to darkness beast Kyouya with a growl. 

She gets to her feet glaring at darkness beast Kyuoya. 

Meanwhile…… 

“You called master darkness?” A darkness beast comes into the room. 

“Yes. I have some special orders for you.” Master darkness responds without turning his chair to face the darkness beast. 

Back with the survivors….

Lula moon comes over to this worlds Kaoru. “Now hopefully no more darkness beasts will show up since the ones that came here are dead now so they don’t have a signal of where we are.” 

“I wouldn’t be so certain.” This worlds Kaoru responds. “Two of them got away. Their presence disappeared just before my magic hit.” He turns to the survivor camp but he looks to Lula moon. “Only two have gotten away but either way the war is now coming to us.” He says then turns to face forward as he walks into the shield heading to inside the survivors camp. 

Lula moon watches him go for a few moments then looks back to the hole in the ground where the darkness beasts were killed by this worlds Kaoru’s magic. She slowly turns but her eyes stay on the hole for a few seconds longer as she is now looking over her shoulder. She turns away and goes into the shield.


	19. Chapter eighteen

The camp is one heck of a busy one. 

Food and supplies being made sure to be well kept hidden as possible so only certain people can access it, mush more security, no one is currently allowed to leave the shield until further notice and the higher ups have gathered for a private meeting. 

The host club do their best to help out wherever they can.

No one can even think of getting close to the higher ups to find out what’s going on since there are guards that keep everyone in out of earshot distance. 

The tension of the coming war is truly hanging high in the air of the survivors camp. 

By the time that the survivors have done all they can, with no word from the higher ups, they all are a little tired. 

The host club is exhausted. 

Host club Kaoru feels quite tired and when they find a place to rest then sleep finds him in no time. He opens his eyes to a clearing in a forest enriched by the moonlight. He looks around from where he is standing and he can see ghost like figures moving about and some chatter but it all sounds distant. “Hello?” He says hesitantly. 

None of the figures seem to react. 

Host club Kaoru closes his eyes then opens them again this time in a dark blue place standing on a pathway of stars. “Where am I now?” He asks. 

“Kaoru?” A familiar voice says. 

Host club Kaoru turns around and there standing is not host club Hikaru but the Hikaru from this world in the same outfit host club Kaoru saw in a horrifying bloody dream he had long ago, earlier in the time they came to the new world that is in war. “I’m sorry but I’m not from this world.” He explains. 

This worlds Hikaru closes his eyes for a moment then opens them. “I know.” He responds. “I was just trying to figure out which one you are. The back of you isn’t easy to tell.” 

“You know that I am from another world?” Host club Kaoru gasps a little surprised. “So you’ve been watching this whole time?” 

“Ever since the master of darkness appeared those of us in the spirit world became unable to communicate with those that are alive.” This worlds Hikaru says. “We can see what is going on but are unable to do anything thanks to the master of darkness who put up a spell.” 

“Is that you sound far away? And that forest enriched by the moonlight with the ghostly figures as well as distant noise….” Host club Kaoru says coming to a realization. 

“Yes. You managed to somehow reach the spirit world. However the magic is strong enough so we are still far away from the living.” This worlds Hikaru nods. “You are lucky to have been able to actually speak to any one of us. But we probably don’t have a lot of time.” 

Host club Kaoru nods. “Yeah I understand.” He says. 

“Kaoru?” Host club Hikaru speaks and host club Kaoru as well as this worlds Hikaru looks to see the host club. 

“What’s going on?” Hunny asks. 

“Perhaps the spell is being broken.” This worlds Hikaru says hopefully. 

“Spell?” Host club Tamaki asks. 

“Hey it’s Hika-chan!” Hunny says with a smile. 

“So have you been hiding all this time?” Host club Tamaki asks wide eyed. 

“No.” This worlds Hikaru says. “I did die long ago. And since the master of darkness showed up us spirits have not been able to contact any of those in the world of the living. We can do nothing but watch.” 

“That explains the reason you sound kind of far away.” Host club Kyouya says. 

“Is this worlds me with you guys?” Hunny asks curiously. 

This worlds Hikaru nods. “He is in the spirit world that I too reside in.”

“So there is more than one?” Host club Haruhi says. 

“Yes. There is the one that me and Mitsukuni reside in and the dark depths where those that are truly evil go to.” This worlds Hikaru says. 

“Is there also a spell there?” Host club Kaoru asks. 

This worlds Hikaru nods. “But a different kind of spell. One in which allows the spirits residing there to be able to enter the land of the living with consequences.” 

“What kind of consequences?” Host club Tamaki asks. 

Then everything starts to fade to black only to come back again then repeats. 

“I am afraid our time is running out.” This worlds Hikaru says taking a few steps forward so he is by host club Kaoru. “The darkness is rising at an alarming rate.” He says then everything goes black. 

The host club awaken where they had fallen asleep. 

A girl no older than sixteen finds them. “There is a meeting coming up here.” She explains then leaves. 

“So the higher ups have finally decided on something.” Host club Tamaki says. 

“Guess so.” Host club Hikaru says getting up. 

The host club move out of where they had rested and host club Kaoru doesn’t join them in seeing if any food is available saying he’ll catch up with them soon. 

Host club Kaoru assures his brother then the host club heads off while host club Kaoru goes to find this worlds version of himself. He sticks his hand into his pocket and touches the object there. He spots this worlds Kaoru by the edge of the shield standing there looking to the outside of the shield and goes over to him. 

This worlds Kaoru seems to know host club Kaoru is there before the other can make a noise. “There is a heavy feeling of much darkness.” He says. 

“I heard the darkness is rising at an alarming rate.” Host club Kaoru says. 

“The darkness magic is so thick like heavy humid air. I am a little surprised no one else seems to notice it.” This worlds Kaoru says then glances down. 

“What is it?” Host club Kaoru asks. 

“I just wonder why the spirits have been refusing to help us. Having a barrier between our worlds.” This worlds Kaoru says. “Long ago they would be there but there hasn’t been a single spirit anywhere since about when the war all began.” 

Host club Kaoru hesitates a moment before speaking. “You know me and my friends saw your brother in a dream.” He says softly. 

This worlds Kaoru turns to him shocked. “But why would he show himself to all of you?” He asks. 

“He explained there is a spell cast from the master of darkness. He was the only one we could reach but even so he sounded far away at the same time.” Host club Kaoru says. “He was surprised we managed to even get into contact with any spirit.” 

This worlds Kaoru glances away. “Guess I didn’t want to think about the deaths of those I care for most that I never thought of such a possibility.” He says mostly to himself. 

“No one will blame you for that. It’s a hard thing.” Host club Kaoru states. “But your brother managed to give me something just before our contact with him vanished. He asked me secretly to give it to you.” He says pulling the item out of his pocket handing it to this worlds Kaoru who takes gently. 

This worlds Kaoru looks down. “I can’t believe it.” He gasps gently tracing his fingertips gently over the pendant of the necklace. “I gave it to him when we were little and he always wore it.” He smiles softly at the memory. 

“I believe he wants to try to feel closer to you.” Host club Kaoru says. “By having something like this maybe he’s hoping it’ll let you two contact each other.” He says. 

“I hope so.” This worlds Kaoru puts it on deciding to tuck it under his clothes when it could be harmed but right now it’ll be fine. “Thank you.” He says giving a hug to the other which is returned. 

They break apart then go back to get to the meeting splitting apart as this worlds Kaoru has to go with the other higher ups. 

Host club Kaoru goes to meet the host club as they gather with the others for the meeting. 

There is a stage where the higher ups are gathering onto and Lula moon quickly speaks to this worlds Kaoru then they too head up onto the stage that is obviously just for announcements but can be taken down if the wood is needed. 

Lula moon stands in front with the other higher ups in a line behind her. 

The meeting will start any minute now. 

Lula moon gives one more minute in hopes that they have everyone or at least there are runners to deliver the meetings news to those unable to come. She steps forward after a minute and begins. “Survivors!” Her scrambled voice speaks loud and clear. “Thank you for gathering.” She says. “I am certain that you all know already that the war between us and the darkness beasts is coming to us. In what time we cannot say. We have rules that will be set out and some will be the same as earlier rules.” She continues. “The rule of no one leaving the shield is still in place for your safety. All those that can fight will be instructed by us or their sections head commander.” 

Host club Kaoru glances to this worlds version of himself and he glances to the necklace.

It’s a chain necklace with a clip so that the one wearing it can adjust it as they grow. The pendant is attached to one of the pieces of chain. It’s a dimmed metal looking oval standing straight up with a black jewel in the center and engraved lines coming from where the jewel is expanding out to the edges in a way that it looks good. The pendant is curved outward with the other side being hollow with nothing but the dimmed metal look that is the back as host club Kaoru saw when giving it to this worlds Kaoru. 

Host club Kaoru quickly pays attention again. 

“Everyone who is eighteen and older will be given a weapon. It isn’t much but it will be there if you need it.” Lula moon says. “Us higher ups will be taking over command of a lot of things we have allowed others to do. This is only for precaution with a known fight coming up. If anyone gets or knows any information that may help you let any of the higher ups know right away. When the war does come everyone that are not a part of the fighters must remain within shield and stay out of danger. We only say this for the safety of those that are not trained to fight. The darkness beasts are not like the chaos beasts. Especially the master of darkness.” She turns and nods to this worlds Kaoru. 

This worlds Kaoru comes forward to stand beside Lula moon who lets him. “The master of darkness has the power to even affect the spirit world.” He begins. “He is very powerful and dangerous.” He says. “This is why all those that are not trained to fight must stay within the shield where it is safe. If anything happens and the shield no longer becomes safe there is a cave not too far. Everyone must evacuate to the cave and will be led by the map readers as well as anyone else who knows of the cave. It will be safe and those of us that can fight will make sure you get there safely.” He says. 

“Thank you.” Lula moon says. 

This worlds Kaoru nods and goes back to join the others again. 

Lula moon glances over the crowd. “So everyone eighteen and over who does not have a weapon will be given one but in order to accomplish this we need those eighteen and over to gather at the weapons armory for the distribution. Use them only when needed.” She says. “That is all.” 

The higher ups leave the stage and the survivors split apart. 

Those eighteen and over without a weapon head to the weapons armory as told. 

This worlds Kaoru moves around the edges of the shield staying within it but following it. “There must be a place where the darkness magic is strongest.” He whispers under his breath as he walks watching the outside of the shield. He stops to renew the shield being standard procedure then continues on. “I will have my revenge. They will pay for all the pain they have inflicted.” He grumbles under his breath and becomes more angry as well as upset as the memory of his family’s murder comes strongly into his mind. He suddenly stops walking and stares outside, looking to his side since he was following the edges of the shield. 

A form is up there then when demonic eyes meet this worlds Kaoru’s own the two stare for a few moments then the form ducks down into hiding. 

This worlds Kaoru puts his brothers necklace tucked under his clothes for protection.


	20. Chapter nineteen

This worlds Kaoru heads back into the camp but can’t help a glance back to where he saw the figure before looking away continuing. He reaches Lula moons tent. “Lula moon?” He checks to see if she is there before thinking of going in. 

“Come in.” She replies and this worlds Kaoru slips inside. 

There is a magic made small look alike of the camp with a little of the surrounding area. It’s sitting in the middle of the space with space to go around it. 

Lula moon sighs heavily and not wearing her disguise to hide her identity. She looks to this worlds Kaoru. “What can I help you with?” She politely asks. 

“The darkness beasts as spying on the camp, I have managed to find where there is the highest amount of darkness magic.” This worlds Kaoru points to the spot. 

“It’s definitely a more open area.” Lula moon says. “And none here?” She points to another spot. 

“That’s right. That area is much more rocky with many cliffs. Not an ideal place to attack. They for sure now that.” This worlds Kaoru nods. 

“It’s possible we can use this to an advantage.” Lula moon says zooming closer to the area. 

This worlds Kaoru sits. “It’d be risky.” 

“Yes but if we can corner them then it’ll be easier to win.” Lula moon says. “Even with the ability to fly they will find it difficult in that area. They won’t be able to escape that easily when we corner them.” 

“I doubt the master of darkness will come. Unlike the master of chaos the master of darkness is more crafty.” This worlds Kaoru says. 

“Perhaps he might come. If not then we can find him.” Lula moon says. “His forces will be weakened after this attack.” 

“His forces may be weakened after this attack but out forces will also feel the blow.” This worlds Kaoru points out. 

“We will try to fight with as little fighters as possible.” Lula moon says. “We need to save as many as possible for when we face the master of darkness.” 

This worlds Kaoru nods. “We can have one or two groups for sure staying within the shield as backup for this fight.” 

“We will do that.” Lula moon agrees. “We must also focus on destroying as many darkness beasts as possible in this fight.” 

This worlds Kaoru nods in agreement. “We must alert the fighters if the plan.” He stands. “I will let them know. The darkness beasts will strike soon.” 

“Thank you.” Lula moon says gratefully. 

This worlds Kaoru smiles. “It’s no problem.” He then leaves the tent.

Lula moon looks back to the magic made 3D diagram. “Please let us not lose anymore people.” She sighs closing her eyes she continues. “Oh dear brother I am sorry but you have left me with no choice.” She says. “We will do what we must and I am sure that if this were in different circumstances you would be here agreeing with me.” She sighs heavily. “I miss you and I am sorry.” 

This worlds Kaoru goes to the fighters. “One or two groups must stay out of the fight unless back up is needed or if the master of darkness appears. We need as many strong fighters, for when we fight the master of darkness, as possible.” 

The fighters nod in understanding and two groups move to stay within the shield. 

This worlds Kaoru watches them go then turns back to the others. “The darkness magic is strongest there.” He points to the spot. “Stay by the shield until they attack.” He says quietly as the image of Mitsukuni dying flashes in his mind. He turns away hands in his pockets as he walks back into the depths of the survivors camp. 

Meanwhile……

A male clenches his teeth as he stares out a, broken, window into the night. 

Flashback: 

A male looks at the woman standing there before him. “Don’t do this!” He pleads. “PLEASE!” 

The woman glances away sadly. “I am sorry but this must be done. Please understand.” 

The male clenches his fists tightly. “You….” He lowers his head letting his eyes become shrouded in shadows cast from his bangs. He shakes in pure anger, hatred and feelings of betrayal. “I trusted you….” He clenches his fists tighter. “And you…..” He looks up to the woman giving the best glare he can manage since his current strongest emotion is that of betrayal. “You went and betrayed me!” He spins away and runs away hoping that the woman didn’t see the tears in his eyes. 

End of flashback. 

“I was weak back then but now I am strong.” He looks to his hand staring at his palm then he slightly slowly clenches his fist. “Soon. Very soon you’ll see just how powerful I really am now.”

Meanwhile…

The host club got their cleaned clothes but they keep the blazer off going for the sweaters, if they were wearing any before their clothes were given back cleaned, instead. 

Host club Hunny is asleep on Mori’s shoulders as the taller male walks around carrying the smaller on his shoulders; they left Host club Haruhi…. Or well she wandered away….

Host club Haruhi spots Lula moon coming out of the tent with her identity being hidden. She watches as Lula moon walks away from the tent. “I wonder what is up.” She says to herself. “Maybe the heavy weight of leadership is starting to get to her.” She turns hearing footsteps. 

Host club Tamaki approaches with the others. 

Host club Hunny is just waking up but is still on the edge of sleep soon after. 

“Hey Haruhi.” Host club Tamaki greets in his dramatic way as he throws himself towards the girl. 

Host club Haruhi steps to the side making Tamaki miss landing on his face on the ground. 

“Haruhi....” Tamaki whines in a groan as he twitches on the ground. 

Before anyone can say anything an alarm sounds making host club Hunny jump awake. 

“The darkness beasts.” Survivors begin muttering as they walk to stay safe but can watch fight at the same time. 

The host club also go to see.

In the darkness of the night there are moving, almost in cat like movements, shapes that appears into view when they pass by moonlit areas proving it’s the darkness beasts. 

With this worlds Kaoru and Lula moon in the front lines the fighters are ready to battle.

The darkness beasts are defiantly in good numbers. 

“Wait a few more moments.” This worlds Kaoru says quickly putting one arm out to stop Lula moon just before she declares charge.

Lula moon turns to this worlds Kaoru who is watching the darkness beasts. “Ok.” She says then she too watches the darkness beasts. 

This worlds Kaoru watches for a few moments making sure the master of darkness did not come. “Now.” 

“Charge!” Lula moon calls out.

Those fighting this fight charge forward.

The darkness beasts pick up speed and the two clash with heavy sounds of fighting howling into the cool night air. 

The two sides appear to be about equal and if it wasn’t for the demon look to the darkness beasts then it would be hard to tell for spectators who is who. 

The sounds fighting, cries of anger or pain and the uncertainty of who will win hangs heavily over everyone. 

This worlds Kaoru turns and has to move quickly to dodge a punch from a darkness beast. He moves forward and slams a fist into the darkness beast’s stomach as the darkness beast is recovering from missing his punch meant to hit the ginger haired male. 

The darkness beast gasps on pain and is being slightly lifted into the air about to be flung back thanks to the punch he got into his stomach.

This worlds Kaoru sends the darkness beast flying back a little only to fire some magic at the darkness beast before it can get too far. 

The darkness beast screeches and it disintegrates into nothing. 

This worlds Kaoru leaps back into battle as two darkness beasts come after him. 

Lula moon blasts the three darkness beasts she is fighting blinding them only to blast them since they became blind unable to react fast enough to dodge her attacks. 

The darkness beasts are destroyed and Lula moon doesn’t take a moment before leaping back into battle. 

The host club are watching the fight with the other survivors including those that are fighters that were ordered to stay out of the fight. 

Host club Tamaki glances to the edge of the battle spotting something. He gains a curious and determined look heading out of the shield. 

“Tamaki!” Host club Hikaru gasps when he sees that host club Tamaki is going somewhere. 

The host club notice host club Tamaki is heading to darkness beast Kyouya who is staring at the fight as if starting to become unsure who he really should be fighting or what he should be doing. They share a look then they follow host club Tamaki while none of the other survivors seem to notice.

“Kyouya.” Host club Tamaki says as he stops right beside darkness beast Kyouya who jumps slightly. 

Darkness beast Kyouya turns to host club Tamaki his eyes widen slightly. “T-Tamaki?” 

Host club Tamaki smiles. “Kyouya!” He jump hugs the other shocking the darkness beast. 

Darkness beast Kyouya hesitates and glances to the rest of the host club. He looks back to host club Tamaki and he starts to move to hug host club Tamaki but gets a flash of something in his head that makes hum shove host club Tamaki away. He fires a small bit of darkness magic, which hits host club Tamaki’s shoulder only bruising it making it sore, then turns away panting slightly as he doesn’t let anyone see his face. He remains silent. 

Before the host club cab even step in host club Tamaki, holding his shoulder, moves back towards darkness beast Kyouya. “It’s ok.” He says softly and puts a hand on darkness beast Kyouya’s shoulder. 

“Tamaki…..” Host club Haruhi says softly a hand by where her heart is. She has always been able to see the true secret host club Tamaki has deep down and this other world Kyouya is no exception to host club Tamaki. 

“You’re hurting.” Host club Tamaki says gently. “It’ll be ok.” 

Darkness beast Kyouya can’t help a small tear that falls down his face. He quickly wipes his eyes. “I’m fine.” He says but his voice slightly cracks. 

“What is it that’s bugging you?” Host club Tamaki asks. “Come on you can talk to us.” 

Darkness beast Kyouya slightly glances over his shoulder. “Why are being so nice? I’m the enemy.” 

Host club Tamaki pats darkness beast Kyouya on the back giving a comforting smile. “People deserve second chances.” He says as plainly as it is. 

Darkness beast Kyouya spins around to look wide eyed at host club Tamaki. “Second…. Chances?” 

Host club Tamaki nods. “That’s right.” He says. “Now then let us know what’s bugging you.” 

Darkness beast Kyouya glances away. “A lot.” He looks down. “Almost dying but when I was supposed to have died I was revived by master darkness.” He looks to one of his palms. “A few parts of me had to be replaced by magic from master darkness.” He makes a fist. “It made me truly open my eyes but I have trouble remembering any time before my transformation.” He quickly lowers his fist to hang at his side while his eyes shift to focus on a spot on the ground. “I’ve been observing and thinking.” He looks up to the sky. “I begin questioning things. I questioned if I had friends before my transformation…… what does friendship feel like and it expanded from there till I questioned who is my true enemy, who should I be fighting…” He trails off with a sigh closing his eyes. “Must sound stupid.” 

Host club Tamaki grins. “Not at all.” He says in a slightly happy tone. 

Darkness beast Kyouya looks surprised at host club Tamaki. 

“It’s ok to want to know. If you want we could be friends.” Host club Tamaki offers. 

Before another word can be spoken darkness beast Haruhi comes over. 

Darkness beast Kyouya is the first to notice. 

“Capturing these wimpy kids from another world?” Darkness beast Haruhi snickers gaining the host clubs attention. She moves over and is ready to attack. “Come on lets do this.” 

Darkness beast Kyouya glances down moving his eyes side to side in thought then squeezes his eyes shut only to open them half way with a determined look. “No.” He states clearly. 

Darkness beast Haruhi turns to darkness beast Kyouya with a glare. “What?!” 

Darkness beast Kyouya is not intimidated. “I said no.” 

Darkness beast Haruhi’s eyes narrow in rage. “I knew it! You’ve turned soft!” She snarls flying up to hover a little in the air. “You’re useless!” 

Host club Tamaki’s eyes narrow. “How dare you say he’s useless! He is not!” 

“Die!” Darkness beast Haruhi lands back on the ground sending a ball of darkness magic at host club Tamaki who flinches ready to be hit. 

Another ball of darkness magic coming from the side hits the one darkness beast Haruhi sent. 

This causes a small explosion of smoke where the two collided as the balls are destroyed. 

Darkness beast Haruhi death glares darkness beast Kyouya. “Traitor!” 

“I’ve opened my eyes to the truth.” Darkness beast Kyouya says. “Now I will destroy you!” He fires a darkness magic beam at darkness beast Haruhi only to have her send out a beam to strike his with even power causing the same explosion again. He smirks though. 

Darkness beast Haruhi can’t find a reason for that smirk until black darkness like sticky restraints, kind of like a web, grips her body. She can barely move and she struggles. 

Darkness beast Kyouya can’t stop smirking. “This battle was over the moment I fired that beam. You see you chose to block the beam instead of blocking the restraint spell I used.” He prepares another beam. “Now it’s your turn to die!” He fires the beam at defenceless Darkness beast Haruhi. 

The beam will destroy her. 

Darkness beast Haruhi thinks one last message to master darkness. ‘Master…. Kyouya has betrayed us.’ Her final thoughts are that before the beam hits destroying her. 

This worlds Kaoru notices the beam, that had enough power to continue to hit one more thing, from the corner of his eye. He lets go of the darkness beast he was fighting then jumps back a little. 

The darkness beast laughs. “You finally found out you can’t-“ He is cut off as the beam hits destroying him only to dissipate as it is now out of power. 

This worlds Kaoru looks to where the beam came from. 

“Good work everyone.” Lula moon says getting this worlds Kaoru’s attention for a moment before he turns away heading to where the beam came from. 

Darkness beast Kyouya looks to this worlds Kaoru as he approaches. 

This worlds Kaoru stops once he’s close enough. He looks darkness beast Kyouya in the eye silent. 

The host club feel a heavy uncertainty of what will happen. 

Will this worlds Kaoru see darkness beast Kyouya as a threat? Will he attack what he might see as a threat? 

Before anyone can say a thing this worlds Kaoru blinks only smiles and Lula moon comes over. 

“You’ve changed.” This worlds Kaoru says. “The darkness of evil inside your heart is no longer of full control of you.” 

Darkness beast Kyouya smiles. 

The host club sigh in relief. 

Darkness beast Kyouya kneels in a bow of respect to this worlds Kaoru and Lula moon. “I am at you command.” He says. 

“We need you to take us to where the master of darkness is when we are ready.” Lula moon says. 

“Of course. As you wish.” Darkness beast Kyouya looks up to the two. 

Meanwhile…… The master of darkness hums a low growl of interest. “So you have betrayed us.” He reaches over and flicks the black queen chess piece in front of him knocking it over. “This will make the game much more interesting.” HE syas with a smirk. 

The black queen chess piece rolls slightly only enough to expose the name ‘Haruhi’ engraved on it.


	21. chapter twenty.

The survivors are ecstatic as the war they have fought so long and hard in will soon come to a close even though no winner has come through yet…. The final battle awaits them soon…. While currently those that fought are being treated for any wounds. 

Luckily none died but there was some serious wounds and some close to death. 

Darkness beast Kyouya is now sitting with the survivors darkness beast, this worlds Kaoru made a spot of no shield to let darkness beast Kyouya inside, as they eat. He feels glad, even happy that he isn’t the only one who is different in the survivors. 

This worlds Kaoru can’t help but smile as he sees the two and it’s obvious darkness beast Kyouya has a growing crush on the other darkness beast with the survivors as he even blushes. He looks behind himself, mostly turning his head rather than his whole body, to where the host club is talking to Lula moon. 

With Lula moon and the host club…..

“You did well.” Lula moon says to the host club. 

“Can we come with you to fight the darkness beasts?” Tamaki asks hopefully with slightly starry eyes. 

Lula moon takes a moment to think. “You have no training. This battle could be dangerous meaning possible death.” 

“Hunny and Mori are martial arts experts.” Host club Kyouya points out. “It’s a start.” 

Lula moon pauses again. “Well…. We can try training and see how well you do.” She glances around for someone. “Ah Adagio!” She says catching the attention of a curly haired red head pale skinned male. 

The male turns to Lula moon. “Yes my lady?” He asks politely as he blinks his dark green eyes. He is wearing a black pull over hoodie with stretchy pants to help hold his gun as well as move nicely and worn black runners. 

“Would you mind doing some training with this group then report to me?” Lula moon asks. 

The male, Adagio, bows respectfully. “Of course.” He says and comes over. 

“Thank you.” Lula moon says gratefully. She turns to the host club. “Go your best.” She then leaves going to join this worlds Kaoru. 

“Ok. Let’s get to work.” Adagio smiles and claps his hands together then rubs them together. “We’ll start with the description on the weapons.” He says getting his own gun out. “The main weapon is a magic gun. It is specially made to run on magic using that to make the bullets. As long as it has a good amount of magic you usually won’t have to worry about refilling.” He tilts the gun to show the side of the barrel. “Here you can see these spaces where there are red lights softly lit.” He points to the four red spaces separated by small walls of the actual barrel. “Look at these to tell when you need it recharged so you can fight well in battles.” 

The host club listen attentively. 

“Ok now we can start with some other possible weapons.” Adagio says putting his gun away. “As I am sure you know how to fire a gun.” 

The host club nod. 

“Now. There’s a possibility you can use magic but I am not one myself so maybe if you come then along the way I can ask a magic user to help you with that or you can try to find one here if you don’t come.” Adagio says looking to the host club. “Magic varies from each person to the next so don’t feel ashamed if you can’t do something another magic user can.” He continues. “Now for the other weapons we prefer to not use them since using the guns is more effective. They’re weapons I am sure you’ve seen or used before like a sword or spear.”

Lula moon and this worlds Kaoru watches for a little bit. 

“They’re enthusiastic.” This worlds Kaoru says and Lula moon nods. 

“We’ll see if they have the ability to work out into solders.” Lula moon says turning only to walk away. 

This worlds Kaoru watches Lula moon leave for a few moments then with one last glance to the host club he follows Lula moon. 

Darkness beast Kyouya looks around wondering about his friends. He spots them training and he comes over. 

“Kyouya!” Host club Tamaki jump hugs the darkness beast with the other happily returning the hug. 

With Lula moon and this worlds Kaoru…..

“We’ll be leaving in a little bit. Kaoru gather all the higher ups that are going into the fight.” Lula moon instructs then heads to her tent. 

“Of course.” This worlds Kaoru slightly bows then goes to do just that. He pauses then glances to see the host club trying some dodging and sneak attack practice. He has to look away and he closes his eyes tightly as his memory of his own brother Hikaru as well as Mitsukuni. He opens his eyes half way and feels a tear slide down his cheek from his eyes as he cries a little….. thanks to the memories. He will always hold those dear to him close to his heart and his brother as well as Mitsukuni will never be excluded…… they will always be in his heart even if their spirit has left this world. He wipes his eyes needing to seem strong for the others so he can get his revenge for the deaths of both his brother as well as Mitsukuni. He continues on and gathers the higher ups coming for the battle and they head to Lula moon’s tent. 

They begin talking in the privacy of Lula moon’s tent. 

Later….

Lula moon stops this worlds Kaoru just before he exits the tent following the others. “Are you ok?” She asks. 

This worlds Kaoru gives her a soft smile. “Don’t worry. Just some cherished memories is all.” He assures her bringing a hand to gently touch his brothers necklace glancing to it fondly with an image of his brother in his head then he too leaves the tent. 

Adagio goes to report to Lula moon as the higher ups leave Lula moon’s tent. 

Lula moon comes out last and looks to Adagio. She is obviously hiding her identity. 

Adagio salutes. “I have come to report.” He says. 

“Report.” Lula moon nods. 

Meanwhile….

The host club is taking a break and they notice the fighters making sure they are ready to go to the fight that said fighters will for sure be going into. 

“Do you think we will win?” Host club Hunny asks darkness beast Kyouya who helped them with their training, since he wasn’t one of the ones that were brought to the meeting probably because there might be still some uncertainty about completely trusting him. 

“It’s definitely a possibility but we must remember that the master of darkness is very powerful.” Darkness beast Kyouya responds.

The host club and Darkness beast Kyouya continue to talk.

Lula moon and Adagio come up to the host club a few minutes later. 

A little later……

The group is set out to go take on the master of darkness.

The host club were allowed to tag along but they have to stay out of the worst of the fight. 

They are all following darkness beast Kyouya with the host club tagging along with the female darkness beast from the survivors camp. 

Lula moon and this worlds Kaoru are talking as they follow behind the host club and the rest of the group following the two.

Host club Haruhi glances ahead and the path looks like most of the world reflecting that this world is under war. She can’t help but feel that things might get a little close to home on this trek. 

After a while of boring trekking they stop to rest a moment as to not become completely exhausted. 

“I wonder what the master of darkness looks like.” Host club Tamaki says as they eat some bread passed around to at least have something. 

“Maybe he looks like Satan.” Host club Kyouya offers as an idea. 

“Kind of.” Darkness beast Kyouya joins sitting next to host club Tamaki. “He’s very powerful and he has the distinct darkness beast demon look but pretty much like he’s trying to be the scariest of them all while still holding on to a look that isn’t fully beast.” 

“Wow that’s an interesting look.” Host club Tamaki gasps. 

After a nice break the group is once again on the move. 

The host club are starting to feel that things are getting familiar. 

“We’re almost there.” This worlds Kaoru says watching the path ahead. 

The others do their best to look ahead as the area comes into view. 

The host club can’t help but gasp as they all stop on a hill overlooking their destination. 

Their destination happens to be Ouran…. Well the ruin of the building anyways…… It looks like a ruin of a majestic castle….. that looks like it was destroyed by fire or something judging by its darker tint to it. 

“Here?” Host club Tamaki questions with mouth agape. 

“Yes.” Darkness beast Kyouya nods. “The master of darkness is inside there.” 

“We have company.” Lula moon says spotting the darkness beast waiting there for the survivors to come to fight. 

Most to almost all the darkness beasts down there have a cocky look on their face as if completely sure they will win this battle. 

“There’s so many of them!” Host club Hunny brings a hand to above his eyes as he leans forward a little to look at the darkness beasts down there. 

“Alright everyone.” Lula moon turns to them. “First and second group your numbers should be almost equal to the amount of darkness beasts down there. You will fight them. The rest will follow us into the building.” She says then turns back to face the darkness beasts and the ruin of Ouran. “Let’s do this.” She says determined. “CHARGE!!!!” 

The survivor army begins rushing down the hill towards the darkness beasts. 

Master of darkness looks out the window he smirks upon seeing the charging survivor army. “Seems you’ve finally arrived.” He chuckles. 

“Master darkness shall I join the fight?” The master of darkness’s right hand man asks. 

“Not just yet.” Master darkness responds as the two army’s clash with some of the survivors making it through just as planned. “You will have your battle soon.” He says. 

His right hand man grins at this. “Perfect.” 

Back with the others…..

The group dashes down the ruin halls of Ouran following Darkness beast Kyouya. 

The master of darkness smiles as he uses an orb of magic to watch the survivor group racing through the ruin building. He begins to sing with music flowing nicely to it. “My dear Lula moon you know I darkness itself, of my powers I am justly proud.” He sings closing his eyes for a moment. “My dear Lula moon you know the thing I hunger for, the only darkness I am not allowed!” 

Lula moon and the survivors group numbers are falling as some leave to battle darkness beasts they pass as they get closer and closer to the master of darkness. 

The master of darkness continues to sing. “So tell me Lula moon! Why are we so far apart!? It burns me like the fire that you can use.” He gives a determined look with a hint of longing. “I want you, I need you! Your burning passion caught in my unkempt hair! Just come to me and give to me your soul!” He looks down to his chest where his heart should be. “That fire! Your fire! It’s burning through my soul! This burning! Desire….. means that I am not whole.” He puts a hand to where his heart should be then he looks up to his right hand man who is kind giving a slightly confused look as the music continues. “It’s not my fault!” He states with a narrowed gaze. “I’m not to blame!” He adds. “It was that woman! The one that set this flame!” He throws his hand down from a fist at his chest diagonal down to hang at his side moving it swiftly. “IT’S NOT MY FAULT!” 

The right hand man takes a few steps back. 

“It’s darkness reign.” The master darkness waves his right hand man to be ready for battle. “If love is perfect, darkness, then let it live again!” 

His right hand man grins and turns to the doors. 

The master of darkness looks to the door and takes a few steps forward completely making the orb disappear. “Forgive my Lula. Come take me and don’t cast a spell! Don’t let your magic turn my soul to dust!” He sings and states. “Darkness loved Lula. Come embrace love and darkness as well! It’s better still then being all alone!” 

Lula moon and her group burst into the room. “Master darkness you will stop this!” She says. 

“What?” Master darkness looks to her slightly wide eyed. 

Host club’s Tamaki’s eyes widen. “Dad!?” He gasps as he recognizes his father as master darkness. 

Lula moon continues. “You are not going to win. Any human part of you is gone.” 

“Sister long time no see.” Master darkness’s right hand man says with a grin. “Master darkness and I were waiting.” 

Lula moon looks to her brother as if shocked that her brother isn’t master darkness. 

“But Lula moon.” Master darkness looks a little sad. “This was all for you. All this beauty!” His expression changes to anger. “I’ll show you! I’ll show you even if I have to disrupt the entire world!!” He slams a foot down in anger. He begins singing again this time with some anger in his voice. “Your fire! Your border! Choose me and share my throne!” He summons some dark shadow looking creatures with red eyes almost like real demons from hell. 

The survivors group that made it, the host club, Lula moon, darkness beast Kyouya and this worlds Kaoru prepares for battle. 

“Choose Darkness! Not order! Or turn my soul to dust!” Master darkness sings. 

“I will never forgive you my brother or you master darkness!” Lula moon strongly states. 

Master darkness stares longing at Lula moon. “Please don’t leave me alone.” He pleads slightly. He then goes back to singing with confidence. “But you will be mine! Or….. I’ll….. Be…….. Dust!!” He holds the word dust as the song comes to an end. 

“Brother I never thought you would not change.” Lula moon says angrily. 

“What does she mean?” Host club Hunny asks. 

“Lula moon’s brother.” This worlds Kaoru nods to the right hand man. “Was once a part of our group of the survivors. One day it was found out he was giving information to the master of darkness. Lula moon had to banish him and he thought she betrayed him.” He explains. 

Lula moon glances down as she remembers that day. 

Flash back: 

The survivors camp is still a little young but has been there for a little bit now. 

Lula moon’s brother when he was human, a male with dirty blonde hair and navy blue eyes was just coming back into the shield. 

Lula moon, identity hidden obviously, is there to greet him with the rest of the survivors gathered. 

“What’s going on?” Lula moon’s brother asks as his eyes flicker to everyone, mainly the ones closest to Lula moon like Mitsukuni and this worlds Kaoru. 

Lula moon looks down then looks back to her brother. “Brother. I wish it hadn’t come to this.” She says and her brothers eyes widen as he has a feeling about what is going on now. “I hereby banish you from the survivors!” 

Her brother looks at Lula moon standing there before him. “Don’t do this!” He pleads. “PLEASE!” 

Lula moon glances away sadly. “I am sorry but this must be done. Please understand.” 

Her brother clenches his fists tightly. “You….” He lowers his head letting his eyes become shrouded in shadows cast from his bangs. He shakes in pure anger, hatred and feelings of betrayal. “I trusted you….” He clenches his fists tighter. “And you…..” He looks up to Lula moon giving the best glare he can manage since his current strongest emotion is that of betrayal. “You went and betrayed me!” He spins away and runs away hoping that Lula moon didn’t see the tears in his eyes.

Lula moon looks down with a sad sigh. 

This worlds Kaoru puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

End of flash back. 

Lula moon looks up with a determined look. “No matter what I will make sure that this war ends here!” She says determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is a revised version of Sun’s fire by EngineerMK2004


	22. Chapter twenty one.

“Prepare to be defeated!” Lula moon says getting ready to begin the battle. 

Master darkness smirks and turns only his hands, that are hanging at his sides, so the palms are facing up. “Don’t think you’re going to win and soon you will be Mine!” He lifts his hands and pure black demonic figures, that have no wings, with softly glowing red eyes rise from the ground. 

The figures look like spirits sent down to Hell after their death and now the numbers on either side are now equal. 

“What!?” Host club Hunny gasps wide eyed. 

“We aren’t called darkness beasts for nothing. We can use the darkness to our advantage as we thrive using darkness.” Darkness beast Kyouya explains. 

“If you remember, I can affect the afterlife!” Master darkness chuckles. “Now then it’s time to battle!” 

The dark figures quickly begin stumbling forward almost like in a horror movie!

“The figures will be easier to fight so you guys will take them on. Leave the darkness beasts to me and Kaoru.” Lula moon says. 

This worlds Kaoru and Lula moon dash to the sides to dodge the dark figures letting the host club along with the darkness beasts on their side take the dark figures on. 

The host club along with the darkness beasts each begin to fight with one dark figure each. 

“You destroy master darkness and I’ll take on my brother.” Lula moon says to this worlds Kaoru.

“Right.” This worlds Kaoru nods. 

Lula moon clashes with her brother keeping him from attacking this worlds Kaoru who goes to battle the master of darkness. 

Master darkness swiftly move to the side to dodge a punch from this worlds Kaoru. 

This worlds Kaoru fires a magic ball at the master of darkness who raises a spirit from Hell that takes the hit. 

The spirit screeches a horrible screech after being hit then it disintegrates into black dust that disappears to nothing as if melting as it falls towards the ground. 

Master darkness charges towards this worlds Kaoru gathering up some magic getting ready to strike with it. 

This worlds Kaoru moves to the side to avoid the magic ball sent at him only for master darkness to try to punch him as he dodges. 

The spirit host club Tamaki is fighting is suddenly hit by a magic ball causing it to shriek then explode into black dust that vanishes mid-air. 

Host club Tamaki glances to his friends making sure they are doing ok. 

Host club Kaoru has the spirit he’s fighting wounded in the shoulder and he just wounded it’s opposite arm. 

Host club Kyouya almost has the spirit he’s fighting defeated. 

Host club Hunny and Mori are just kicking butt as if toying with the spirits they are fighting. 

Host club Haruhi slams her elbow into the spirits she’s fighting’s side then shoots at its head clipping it’s ear. 

Host club Hikaru has the spirit he’s fighting defeated as it can barely walk with a damaged hip as well as one damaged leg. 

The two darkness beasts on the survivors side are also seeming to toy with the spirits as they are quite close to defeating the spirits they are fighting. 

Host club Tamaki looks away knowing his friends will be fine. He loos to this worlds Kaoru. 

This worlds Kaoru jumps back avoiding a magic ball that hits the ground, disappearing with a little blackened area where it exploded slightly, where he was just before jumping out of the way.

Master darkness raises some more spirits sending them at this worlds Kaoru. 

This worlds Kaoru brings his arms up slightly crisscross and he makes an X like shape with his hands moving his arms quickly sending out a magical blast in shape of an X like lines. 

The spirits are chopped then they explode into the mid-air disappearing black dust as the magical blast fades to nothing. 

Host club Tamaki moves towards them glancing to Lula moon as he passes. 

Lula moon and her brother, with Lula moon’s identity still concealed, with Lula moon holding one fist of her brother in one hand while it’s reversed for the other hand. The two of them are pushing against each other as if to try to break through to hit the other as well as keeping the other from doing the same. 

Host club Tamaki turns away just as Lula moon sends out some magic knocking her brother back. He continues on his way to master darkness and this worlds Kaoru. 

This worlds Kaoru prepares a magic beam. 

Master darkness spots host club Tamaki from the corner of his eye and he lets his eyes flicker to him only to raise two spirits for the blonde male to fight. He then jumps to fly to the air to avoid this worlds Kaoru’s beam but gets hit to avoid this world’s Kaoru’s beam but gets hit anyways when this world’s Kaoru shifts the beam. 

Host club Tamaki begins fighting the two spirits then suddenly darkness beast Kyouya comes over helping with the fight. 

The two fight working as a team and in no time. 

Darkness beast Kyouya moves in to help but then master darkness raises a hand to him. 

“Stop and lay down!” Master darkness commands. 

Darkness beast Kyouya grips his head as he tries to fight off the command but his body moves to do as commanded.

Host club Tamaki moves towards master darkness. “Kaoru!” He tries to tell this worlds Kaoru that he wants to deal with master darkness…. Only to succeed in distracting this worlds Kaoru causing him to be hit by a powerful spell sent from master darkness. 

This worlds Kaoru is knocked to the ground and needs a moment to recover but of course master darkness prepares to kill this worlds Kaoru. 

Host club Tamaki jumps at master darkness. “Stop!” He grabs master darkness’s arm before master darkness can send a magical attack to kill this worlds Kaoru. 

Master darkness looks wide eyed to host club Tamaki. “T-Tamaki!” He gasps. “Why….” He doesn’t need to complete his question, though he feels a lack of voice when host club Tamaki’s pleading sad eyes look up to him, for host club Tamaki to understand as if knowing. 

“He’s a friend. Please don’t hurt him dad.” Host club Tamaki pleads with slightly teary eyes. 

“But Tamaki.” Master darkness starts to protest but host club Tamaki shakes his head. 

The rest of the host club and the female darkness beast on the survivors side turn to watch this go on.

“You kill him then you’re gonna have to kill me too!” Host club Tamaki moves to stand in front of this worlds Kaoru as he watches his father waiting to see what the other will do. 

Master darkness doesn’t raise a hand to strike host club Tamaki in any way….. but instead backs up a few steps. 

Lula moon’s brother snarls as he turns away from his own fight to look to master darkness in disgust. “You dare to not kill when you should have obliterated them both!?” 

This worlds Kaoru looks up to host club Tamaki who is still only watching the master of darkness. “Tamaki?” He says a little softly but host club Tamaki doesn’t seem to react. 

Master darkness looks to his right hand man then looks away shaking his head. “No-no. I can’t.” He says. “Tamaki is my son.” He takes a step back. 

“Not your son! He’s from another world! Your real son was a damned chaos beast you idiot!” Lula moon’s brother glares in hatred. “I suspected you had a stupid soft spot! I can’t believe you would dare to turn your back to the army you have worked so hard to perfect!” He prepares an attack. “If you won’t do it then I will!” He declares then he sends a very powerful beam in host club Tamaki’s direction. 

This worlds Kaoru moves to get to his feet to protect host club Tamaki but then master darkness jumps in the path of the powerful beam creating a shield making the beam be deflected disappearing as if mist. 

Darkness beast Kyouya is released from the grip of the command. 

Everyone is shocked that master darkness is defending host club Tamaki but then this worlds Kaoru smiles softly. 

But then suddenly this worlds Kaoru grabs host club Tamaki moving him back….. not even a second later the shield breaks and it sends master darkness flying back crashing into a wall destroying it. 

“Dad!” Host club Tamaki gets free of this worlds Kaoru’s grip dashing to see if the master of darkness is alright. 

“DARKNESS MAGIC CAN BE POWERED BY HATE AND OTHER SUCH BAD EMOTIONS LIKE HATE!” Darkness beast Kyouya calls to the others. 

Lula moon uses a spiral of fire as an attack sending it towards her brother but her brother deflects it as if it were nothing causing it to disappear into nothing. 

“You stay out of this.” Lula moon’s brother growls and sends a magical blast at Lula moon too powerful and too fast to be stopped by her. 

She is sent flying back into a wall that she is lucky it wasn’t with enough force like it was for the master darkness. 

This worlds Kaoru gasps as Lula moon is quite dazed from the impact then he glances to where a distraught host club Tamaki, now joined by darkness beast Kyouya, are trying to see if then master of darkness is ok. 

“I only let you be the leader because I saw potential.” Lula moon’s brother states in pure anger as if still talking straight to master darkness. “But guess I was wrong!” 

This worlds Kaoru clenches his hands into fists as he feels anger boil over inside of him. He grits his teeth slightly and he glares at master darkness’s right hand man. 

“Oh don’t give me that look weakling.” Lula moon’s brother laughs at this worlds Kaoru’s glare. 

This worlds Kaoru glances down in slight thought. “I have….” He looks up with determination in a hatred glare. “So much strength inside of me that you don’t even KNOW what I could do.” 

The ground starts to shake as this worlds Kaoru’s power seems to start to become a little out of control. 

“If you are going to hurt my friends then I’ll kill you MYSELF!” This worlds Kaoru’s eyes start to glow white softly showing very powerful magic. 

Under this worlds Kaoru’s feet a glowing circle of power appears to emphasize that this worlds Kaoru’s magic is starting to get out of control. 

“What!?” Lula moon’s brother gasps taking a small step back. “But how! You only have one fragment!” 

This worlds Kaoru chuckles. “Actually I have both.” He says. “And I am through with watching those I care about getting hurt!” 

Light from outside comes and the others realize that the sun is rising only to create an eclipse in which sends light beams of dark dust down as this worlds Kaoru raises both his hands up above his head creating a growing magic ball that the beams of black dust seem to spiral around it. 

Darkness beast Kyouya gets up from kneeling beside host club Tamaki. “Kaoru! Stop or you’re going to destroy us all! Control your magic!” He calls to this worlds Kaoru but it seems like he is ignored. 

This worlds Kaoru has a massive ball of magic now over his head as the last of the beams of black dust is brought into the magical ball. 

“KAORU!” Darkness beast Kyouya tries again. 

Lula moon, almost recovered, also sees this. “KAORU! STOP! YOU’RE GOING TO DESTROY US ALL!” She calls but this worlds Kaoru doesn’t seem to be able to hear anyone. 

This worlds Kaoru is about to send the magic ball at Lula moon’s brother. 

“Darkness beasts!” The master of darkness stumbles to his feet. “Shield now!” He orders flying a little wobbly up to the air. He knows that the darkness beasts will follow his command no matter what they believe or feel about the survivors. 

Darkness beast Kyouya and the female darkness beast fly up as well as all of the darkness beasts, with the only exception of Lula moon’s brother, create shields to block this worlds Kaoru’s magic from destroying everyone as best they can working together. 

This worlds Kaoru quickly brings down his hands throwing the giant magic ball right at Lula moon’s brother. He feet are slightly lifted off the ground as this happens. 

This causes an explosion like white light as pieces of the ground are brought up only to be shattered to nothing. 

The survivors raises an arm to block the light. 

Lula moon’s brother throws his head back in a scream of pain that is silenced by the anime sounding explosion. He is being destroyed very painful as the magic seems to dissolve his body layer by layer starting from all around his body so the layers dissolve at the same rate. 

Then during the time that everything is white they all look to the darkness beasts that defended them. 

They all are starting to dissolve, almost like their body is being virtually dissolved, into nothing a little slowly but a little fast as they continue to keep the light from harming the survivors. 

“DAD!” Host club Tamaki gasps seeing this. “KYOUYA!” 

“Don’t worry about us.” Darkness beast Kyouya says. “If it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t have seen the true light of life that shines in the darkness of life that we pushed aside after all this time. Let us thank you by doing this.” 

“Is this what happy feels like?” Master darkness says and glances up with a tear sliding down his cheek. “It feels wonderful. It’s been so long since I felt this way.” 

They dissolve into nothing along with the other darkness beasts then there is a flash of light then the survivors are waking up with a huge crater where Ouran used to stand. 

The host club look around themselves as only the survivors that were lucky to be far enough back did not end up waking up in the crater. 

This worlds Kaoru, who no longer seems to be using his power, is gently placed back onto the ground then he collapses but Lula moon makes it in time to catch him. 

The survivors get up and they, if they are in the crater, move a little closer as they watch to see what happens. 

Lula moon is about to say that this worlds Kaoru fainted from forcing his body past it’s limit but then this worlds Kaoru groans softly as if waking up but not wanting to. 

They watch as this worlds Kaoru awakens. 

“You still managed to stay awake after using all that power?” Lula moon says the words running through everyone’s head. She helps this worlds Kaoru to his feet and though he stumbles a little at first he manages to stay upright. “I think the fragments have allowed you to have a stronger limit.” She says. 

“Huh?” This worlds Kaoru glances around as the moon lowers to make way for the sun allowing the worlds night and day to go back to it’s regular time. “What happened?” He gasps. 

“You did.” Host club Kyouya says and this worlds Kaoru turns to host club Kyouya with slightly wide eyes. 

Lula moon puts a hand on this worlds Kaoru’s shoulder getting him to look to her. “You lost it in there. You used a lot of magic that if it weren’t for the darkness beasts dying in protecting us you would have destroyed us all.” 

This worlds Kaoru flinches at hearing this. He lowers his head a little. “Sorry I don’t know what came over me.” He says. 

“It’s ok. We are alright and we have won the war.” Lula moon assures him. She glances to the others. “IN HONOR OF WHAT THE DARKNESS BEASTS HAVE DONE WE WILL NOT ONLY CELEBRATE TODAY AS THE DAY WE WON THE WAR BUT ALSO AS A DAY TO REMEMBER THE DARKNESS BEASTS THAT SAVED US!” She declares.

The people cheer in agreement. 

This worlds Kaoru raises his head. “I will make sure that nothing like that happens again.” He says. “I’ll do everything in my power to keep myself as well as my powers under control.” 

Lula moon nods in an ‘I believe in you.’ Nod. She uses her magic to lift everyone out of the crater then now that they are back on the actual ground instead of in the crater. 

This worlds Kaoru turns to the host club. “We give you our thanks. You really helped in this war. You helped us win.” 

“And we will never forget that.” Lula moon says then reaches up to her chocker removing it and letting her voice return to it’s natural way as she speaks again. “You all have deserved all of our respect.” She says in a sweet voice. 

Host club Tamaki’s eyes widen. 

Lula moon removes her cloak revealing that it is Tamaki’s mother. 

Tamaki truly takes after his mother in looks. “Mom!” He gasps. 

“Me and master darkness were together before the war. However closer to the time of the war in order to protect our family you, or well the one that was from this world, went with your grandmother to help me and your father as we were not supposed to have been in love in the first place. You’re father often busy with work and I was starting to get sick that only turned out to be my powers rising to the surface so my body was adjusting. Then the war came and your father disappeared making me think he was killed and you became a chaos beast. You know the rest.” Tamaki’s mother explains. 

The host club are shocked into silence. 

Suddenly a small yellow ball of light raises from the ground from by each hosts feet. It floats up reaching to level with their foreheads then it dissipates. 

“What’s going on?” Host club Hunny clings to host club Mori who slightly holds him. 

“You have completed your tasks here.” Lula moon says. “The war is over and won.” 

“Now it is time you return home.” This worlds Kaoru adds. 

The lights start to multiply every minute as they surround the host club. 

“We deeply thank you for your help.” This worlds Kaoru says the last thing the host club hear from that world as the light over takes their vision. 

The host club awaken in their clubs room back in their own world almost as if it all had been a dream. 

Host club Haruhi looks to the time. 

They had been gone for a few hours. 

But no one seems to be freaking about them disappearing….. Almost as if they hadn’t left at all. 

“I guess time can be different when in different worlds.” Host club Haruhi says. 

The host club nod in agreement and, though no one will believe them if they tell anyone, they will never forget their friends including Darkness beast Kyouya as well as everything that happened in the other world. 

Host club Kaoru worked on a book about their adventure in the other world and became a famous author while host club Hikaru went on taking over their parents business. 

Host club Tamaki worked hard to do whatever he needed to be good for his father and mother. 

Host club Mori, Hunny and Kyouya went on taking over their parents jobs well at least what was planned to be given to them. 

Host club Haruhi went on and became a lawyer then after years of building her credibility she joined the team of lawyers that are the best of the best. 

While back in the other world…..

Lula moon, Tamaki’s mother, obviously, remained the leader as the survivors began working on bringing their world back as they try to once again lead normal lives. 

This worlds Kaoru and the other higher ups that worked alongside Lula moon continue to work with her like old times in the war but they only change to accommodate to no longer being in war. 

The places where important parts of the war, including reminders of the heroes from the war that include the host club, became artifacts that remain for memory of the war. 

As Lula moon said the day they won the war became the most celebrated and while they celebrated victory in the war they also mourn the loss of heroes such as the darkness beasts that saved them. 

The war became the biggest part of that worlds history and is the main part of the lessons on that worlds history. 

And with that our story comes to an end. 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a line from MLP friendship is witchcraft. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
